Please, Look At Me!
by BunnyJungie12
Summary: Aku mohon lihat aku hyung -Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu -Kim Taehyung .. Vkook, NamJin, MinYoon, Hoseok, VGa, dll
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Look At Me  
Author : BunnyJungie (Tiara)  
Cast : Vkook, Namjin, MinGa,  
Genre : Hurt, Angst, Brothership, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung- Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu.- Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _Jungkook POV_

.

.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Aku menutup mataku kala sosok pria yang telah sah menjadi suamiku itu mencium keningku singkat, membuka mataku kembali saat suara tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang ini. Aku tersenyum ke arah orangtuaku juga kedua pasangan lainnya yang kini menyandang sebagai mertuaku, aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini namun disisi terdalam hatiku begitu sakit juga hancur. Kenapa? Kalian pasti herankan? Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbaik untuk semua pasangan di dunia ini, tapi aku malah menjadikan hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan. Jujur saja aku sangat senang karena aku menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai sejak lama, namun ini juga menjadi sangat menyakitkan karena aku menikah dengan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kim Taehyung, pria yang begitu aku cintai juga pria yang berstatus sahabat sejak kecilku. Aku sudah mencitainya sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_ ketika ia dengan telaten mengobati lukaku akibat berkelahi saat itu, hatiku berdesir begitu wajahnya ada sangat dekat dengan wajahku, dadaku berdegup kencang saat mata kami saling bertemu, perutku tergelitik ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan dan sejak saat itulah aku sadah bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara eomma menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil eomma seraya berlari memelukku erat.

"eomma." Jawabku masih dalam pelukkannya. Eomma melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menatap Tae hyung yang sedang bicara dengan appa.

"Taehyung-ah, Appa percayakan Jungkook padamu. Tolong jaga dia seperti Appa menjaganya." Titah appa. Aku melirik Tae hyung yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada appa dan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ya, pasti Appa." Jawabnya. Aku hanya menunduk sedih mendengar jawabannya, karena aku tahu persis bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini.

"Jungie-ya, jangan merepotkan Taehyung arra? Kau harus menjadi istri yang baik dan penurut pada suamimu." Ujar appa padaku. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk appa dengan erat.

"Pasti Appa, aku akan menurut dan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tae hyung." Balasku

SKIP

.

.

Aku menatap sendu punggung tegap milik Tae hyung hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, kami baru saja sampai di rumah yang di berikan appa Tae hyung sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Aku beranjak menuju balkon yang berada tepat di kamar ini memandang lagit malam mungkin bisa membuat rasa sedihku sedikit menghilang, sudah sejak dua bulan lalu Tae hyung tidak penah mau bicara denganku sejak aku memutuskan menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tahu aku sangat egois mementingkan perasaanku tanpa perduli perasaannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersamanya. Aku lelah terus-menerus memendam semuanya, aku sudah terlalu sakit berada di sampingnya tapi tidak pernah bisa meraihnya. Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti orang lain, aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya mencintai juga dicintai. Aku yakin lambat laun Tae hyung pasti akan mencintaiku, seperti yang appa Tae hyung bilang cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa bersama dan mungkin saja karena kami selalu bersama ia bisa mencintaiku nanti.

Clek...

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka oleh Tae hyung, aku tersenyum padanya lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?" tanyaku seraya tersenyum manis padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya membuatku menghela napas pelan karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk cepat masuk ke kamar mandi namun aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tak perlu membuatkan aku makan malam, kau makan saja sendiri. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu dan kau bebas menggunakan kamar ini." ujarnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat mendengar ucapannya, dadaku berdenyut sakit hingga membuat kristal bening meluncur indah dari mataku. Secepat mungkin aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup rapat pintunya agar isakkanku tidak terdengar olehnya,

"Hiks...hiksss..hi..kss.." aku terisak pelan tepat saat pintu kamar mandi kututup rapat, aku segera menyalakan shower agar Tae hyung tak mendengar kalau aku sedang menangis. Aku masih terus terisak di bawah guyuran air, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan tuxedo putih yang kupakai menjadi basah kuyup bahkan aku sudah tidak memerdulikan hari yang semakin larut dan membuat udara semakin dingin. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap ke arah cermin, aku memandang wajahku yang semakin pucat karena sudah hampir satu jam aku diam di bawah guyuran air dingin. Hingga akhirnya tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi, menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok lalu memejamkan mata dengan tetap membiarkan air dingin menguyur tubuhku.

.

 _Jungkook POV end_

.

.

 _Taehyung POV_

.

.

"ASTAGA, tuan muda!"

Aku membuka mata saat sebuah teriakan yang kutahu suara dari pelayan di rumah ini terdengar di telingaku, sial aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat tapi suaranya sangat menganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya disana? Apa yang anak itu lakukan sih? Menyusahkan saja. Dengan segera aku beranjak menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarku itu, sesampainya di sana aku dapat melihat wajah pucat mantan sahabatku itu dan aku yakin ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Setahuku dia masuk kamar mandi sudah dua jam yang lalu tepat saat aku keluar dari kamar ini, lalu kenapa dia baru keluar dari sana sekarang? Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera masuk menghampiri bibi Han yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh anak laki-laki yang sudah mulai terlelap, aku menatap semakin bingung melihat bukan hanya wajah Jungkook yang pucat tapi seluruh kulit tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan ia sedikit mengigil.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini Ajumma?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tuan, tuan muda Jungkook merendam tubuhnya di bawah shower hampir dua jam lebih. Ajumma tak tahu ada apa dengan tuan muda karena ini pertama kalinya Ajumma melihat tuan muda Jungkook seperti ini." ujarnya seraya menatap laki-laki manis yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya lalu membungkuk pamit meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas pelan menatap sosok yang sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku melangkah mendekati ranjang meneliti lekuk wajah pucat itu.

"Bodoh!"

SKIP

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah duduk manis di ruangan kerja kantorku, seharusnya aku mulai bekerja minggu depan namun aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat jadwal bekerjaku agar dapat menghindar dari Jungkook. Sebut saja aku pengecut karena menghindar dari istriku sendiri, tapi beginilah kenyataannya aku menghindarinya. Aku hanya belum siap menerima semuanya pernikahan ini, perasaannya, juga tanggung jawab atas kehidupan mereka. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Jungkook, aku memang menyanyanginya tapi tak lebih dari perasaan hyung pada dongsaengnya. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, aku mencintai seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihku yang juga merangkap sebagai asistenku di kantor. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya karena pernikahan ini, semua karyawan di kantor ini tahu tentang pernikahanku dan pasti sudah sangat jelas kalau dia juga tahu apalagi hubungan kami masih berjalan sampai detik ini. Masih teringat jelas saat dia menagis di hadapanku saat dia tahu tentang kabar pernikahan aku dan Jungkook, dia mengais keras hingga rasanya hatiku teremas kuat melihat air matanya mengalir deras. Tapi disisi lain aku takk bisa mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku saat itu, aku benar-benar dihadapi dengan dua pilihan yang begitu sulit.

Tok..tok..

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, aku menatap pintu ruanganku yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria manis dengan surai cokelat tua menatapku sendu. Aku tersenyum padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil yang tetap terlihat cantik di mataku, aku melambaikan tanganku memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat ke arahku. Tepat saat sosok manis itu berdiri di hadapanku, aku segera meraihnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Kututup mataku meresapi wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku semakin memeluknya erat lalu mengungkapkan semua perasaan rindu, menyesal, cinta, pedih menjadi campur aduk.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie." Ungkapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya lalu mengelus surai cokelat tuanya lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Happy new year untuk semuanya. Gimana nih ff Bunny? Baguskah? Semoga kalian suka yah sama ff ini. ayoloh siapa tuh cowok manis yang Taehyung rindukan? Ada yang bisa nebak? Tapi sebenernya Bunny masih bingung cowok ini pas atau enggak, takutnya pada nggak suka nanti. Jadi aku minta pendapat kalian yah buat siapa peran yang pas jadi pacar Tae. Hampir lupa Happy birthday buat Taehyung, jangan sakit lagi ntar army sedih pokoknya wish you all the best buat alien tampan gue.**

 **Last, review juseyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, NamJin, MinYoon, Hoseok and other  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu – Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

" _Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie."ujarnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengelus lembut surai cokelat tuanya._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu ..._

 _._

 **Part 2**

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ... Baby Sugar." Balasku lirih.

Aku melepaskan pelukan diantara kami berdua, menatap lembut sosok pria manis yang begitu aku cintai sampai saat ini. aku menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mendekatkan wajahku untuk meraih bibir merah miliknya, aku menutup kedua mataku saat bibirku bertabrakan dengan bibir manisnya. Aku melumat dengan lembut bibir yang begitu aku rindukan beberapa hari ini, aku terus melumat bahkan sesekali mengigit bibir bawah dan atas milik Yoongi hyung. Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami saat Yoongi hyung penepuk pelan bahuku tanda ia butuh bernapas, meskipun aku enggan melepasnya namun tetap kulepas karena tak mau membuat kekasihku mati karena sesak. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah pucat Yoongi hyung yang berubah merah karena ciuman panjang kami.

"Tae?" paggil Yoongi hyung begitu pelan. Aku menggengam tangannya lembut lalu menatapnya kembali.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku membuatnya merona malu karena panggilan sayang dariku, membuatku menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirku mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya dengan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya membuat ia begitu terlihat manis. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya lalu kembali membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongi." Balasku tepat di sebelah kupingnya.

SKIP

.

 _POV end_

.

.

 _Author POV_

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia segera bangkit untuk membesihkan diri lalu setelahnya pergi sarapan bersama Taehyung. Tepat saat ia sampai akan meraih kenop pintu kamar Taehyung sebuah suara dari perempuan yang sudah bersamanya sejak lahir menghentikannya.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Taehyung sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi tadi." Katanya. Membuat Jungkook hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, ia menghela napas lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu memberikan senyum manis pada pengasuhnya itu.

"Begitu yah, padahal aku mau mengajaknya sarapan. Ck menyebalkan sekali." Rengutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihatnya. Jungkook segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang pelayan untuk sarapan di lantai bawah, meski sebenarnya ia sangat sedih karena suaminya lagi-lagi menghindarinya. Jungkook hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil melamun memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang begitu menyedihkan, rasa lapar yang tadi menyerangnya kini lenyap entah kemana hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Jungkook memakirkan mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah miliknya di parkiran sekitar Sungai Han. Ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang ada di sana, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk penonton. Jungkook memandang setiap sudut dari lapangan luas itu, tempat yang begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama kelima hyungnya termasuk Taehyung dan tentunya kakak sepupunya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat sekarang semuanya telah berubah, sudah tidak akan ada lagi canda tawa yang akan mereka lewatkan di sini (antara Jungkook dan Taehyung). Tanpa ia sadari kini aliran sungai kecil mulai tercetak di pipi tembamnya, bahkan kini isakannya mulai terdengar meskipun begitu lirih.

"Hiks...hi..ks"

Jungkook terus larut dalam tangisnya hingga tidak memperdulikan bahwa kini hujan turun membasahi baju dan juga seluruh tubuhnya. Lihat, bahkan langit pun mengerti bagaimana dalam luka di hatinya hingga ikut menemaninya menangis.

.

.

"Aish.. kenapa hujan harus turun sih!" gerutu seorang pria bersurai orange.

"Berhenti menggerutu Park Jimin!" sahut pria lain pada si surai orange yang ternyata bernama Park Jimin.

"Kita kan jadi tidak bisa kembali ke kantor Yoongi hyung." Ucapnya lagi pada pria yang lebih tua. Yoongi hanya bisa mendelik sebal akan tingkah Jimin yang begitu menyebalkan, ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi pria itu dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya setiap hari.

"Hey Tae, bukankah seharusnya kau masih cuti sampai minggu depan?" tanya Jimin pada sahabat seperjuangannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Balasnya dengan nada ketus namun tak dihirukan oleh Jimin.

"Lalu Jungkook?" tanyanya lagi. Taehyung mendengus kasar mendengar nama Jungkook disebut-sebut.

"Tentu saja dia di rumah bodoh!" ujarnya.

Suasana kembali hening setelah percakapan singkat Taehyung dan Jimin, namun tiba-tiba saja Jimin berseru memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tae, bukankah itu Jungkook? Sedang apa ia di sana?" serunya membuat dua orang yang bersamanya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jimin. Itu sebuah lapang basket tempat mereka selalu berkumpul namun yang membuat mereka betiga heran sedang apa Jeon Jungkook duduk diam di bawah air hujan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi segera melepas jas hitam yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya lalu berlari menghampiri Jungkook disana yang diikuti oleh Jimin dan Taehyung, sungguh demi apapun Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil Yoongi tepat di depan seseorang yang kini tengah menunduk. Yoongi terperangah ketika menatap tepat kemanik hitam milik adiknya itu, meskipun sekarang sedang hujan tapi ia tahu Jungkook tengah menangis terlihat jelas dari matanya yang sembab juga mata yang merah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Jungkook hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian matanya menoleh ke arah samping Yoongi dan membuat tubuhnya menegang takut. Ada Taehyung dan Jimin yang baru sampai menyusul Yoongi.

"Kookie-ya kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit." Kata Jimin penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Jungkook tetap diam namun kini matanya menatap sendu ke arah suaminya yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, Taehyung pun hanya diam menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan khawatir, marah, terluka dan satu yang begitu sulit dijelaskan.

"Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan." Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia sukai terdengar disana, Taehyung mengajaknya pulang karena takut ia sakit.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Jungkook pulang ke rumah dan disambut senang oleh Jungkook. Namun pemandangan itu membuat sepasang mata lainnya menatap sendu ke arah mereka berdua, Yoongi menatap sedih sepasang suami-istri yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan di depannya namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya. Sesampainya di rumah Taehyung segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk mandi dengan air hangat agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan mengingat semalam pemuda itu berdiam diri di bawah guyuran shower berjam-jam lamanya. Tidak lupa Taehyung juga menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi menganti baju mereka yang basah dengan yang baru miliknya.

Semuanya sudah selesai berganti baju kini mereka tengah memenuhi kamar Jungkook untuk menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Jadi mau menjelaskan Tuan Jeon?" tanya Yoongi pada laki-laki bergigi kelinci yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang bosan hyung. Kau kan lihat sendiri Taehyungie hyung sudah mulai bekerja, aku sendirian jadi aku memutuskan jalan-jalan lalu hujan tiba-tiba turun." Jelasnya dengan suara manja dan jangan lupa bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kyaa! Kyeopta!" teriak Jimin heboh dengan tangan yang mencubit gemas pipi gempal Jungkook hingga sang pemilik pipi merengut sakit. Namun jika kalian melihat lebih peka maka seseorang diantara mereka juga menunjukka tatapan tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Hyung appo!" jerit Jungkook pada Jimin.

.

SKIP

.

Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Taehyung, di sana ia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang fokus dengan laptop miliknya. Yoongi semakin melangkah masuk saat Taehyung tersenyum padanya, ia menatap wajah tampan milik pria yang begitu ia cintai itu. Yoongi menghela napas pelan ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menegaskan hubungan antara ia dan Taehyung meskipun mungkin harus berakhir menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak boleh egois dulu mungkin Taehyung memang miliknya tapi sekarang Jungkook adalah pemilik sahnya.

"Tae, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucapnya seraya menatap Taehyung lembut namun terkesan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan hyung?" balas Taehyung meskipun ia sedikit heran dengan tatapan kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu. Taehyung bangit lalu berjalan mendekat untuk berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hubungan kita, maksudku ... kau, aku dan Jungkook ..."

"Sstttt... aku mohon jangan bahas tentang masalah ini lagi sayang." Ujar Taehyung sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir sang kekasih agar tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Yoongi menatap sendu pada Taehyung membuat yang ditatap meringis dalam diam karena dadanya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan Yoongi,

"Tapi sampai kapan Tae? Kita tak mungkin terus bersama, aku ... aku tak bisa" lirihnya.

"MIN YOONGI!" bentak Taehyung. Taehyung terperanjat kaget saat tanpa sadar membentak pria manis di depannya, bahkan ia membuat pria itu menagis juga takut karena bentakkannya barusan. Dengan segera Taehyung meraih Yoongi yang menangis ke dalam dekapannya meskipun Yoongi terus memberontak.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Gumamnya penuh sesal. Taehyung terus mendekanya hingga suara isakannya mulai mereda juga ia mulai tenang.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku ... aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar saja, aku janji aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan bersamamu lagi." Jelas Taehyung lagi. Namun Taehyung tersentak saat Yoongi hyung mendorongnya ke arah belakang begitu kuat hingga hampir saja membuat Taehyung terjatuh jika saja di belakangnya tidak ada meja kerja.

"Apa kau GILA? Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Berpacaran dengan suami dari sepupuku sendiri!" Taehyung hanya dapat diam mematung mendengar semua amukan dari kekasihnya dan yang paling membuatnya diam adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar. Taehyung hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah kakak sepupu dari istrinya, ia mendesah pelan mengingat fakta ini.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka lewat celah pintu ruang kerja milik Taehyung yang tak tertutup rapat. Pria itu menatap sendu pada kedua orang pria di dalam sana, perasaan kecewa, marah, terluka, dan entah apa tergambar jelas pada mata yang berubah redup itu.

"Hyung ..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hello guys, Bunny balik lagi nih bawain chapter 2. Gimana nih menurut kalian? Makin anehkah atau apa. Oh yah di sini rambut Taehyung sama Jungkook era Danger soalnya menurutku mereka keren pas era Danger. Kalau Yoongi di No More Dream, Jimin di era Run, kalau Hoseok, Jin, sama Namjoon masih belum ditentuin.**

 **Last, mind to riview.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, NamJin, MinYoon, Hoseok, dll  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

" _Apa kau GILA? Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Berpacaran dengan suami dari sepupuku sendiri!" Taehyung hanya dapat diam mematung mendengar semua amukan dari kekasihnya dan yang paling membuatnya diam adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar. Taehyung hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah kakak sepupu dari istrinya, ia mendesah pelan mengingat fakta ini._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka lewat celah pintu ruang kerja milik Taehyung yang tak tertutup rapat. Pria itu menatap sendu pada kedua orang pria di dalam sana, perasaan kecewa, marah, terluka, dan entah apa tergambar jelas pada mata yang berubah redup itu._

" _Hyung ..."_

 _._

 **Part 3**

.

.

Author POV

.

"Hyung ... jadi selama ini?" gumam pria bersurai hitam pekat itu lirih. Pria itu memejamkan matanya lengannya mengepal hingga membuat kukunya memutih dan rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan emosi yang meletup-letup, dengan kekuatannya ia membuka pintu kerja Taehyung sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang begitu keras.

BRAK

Dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu tersentak kaget saat pintu ruangan dibuka dengan sangat kencang, Yoongi dan Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati. Dengan gerakan gugup mereka melepaskan pelukannya karena seseorang itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, mereka benar-benar takut pria itu mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua. Pria itu melangkah mendekati mereka, bertepuk tangan lalu tersenyum manis namun mampu membuat Taehyung maupun Yoongi menatap takut.

Prok prok prok

"Jadi ... ini yang kalian lakukan di belakang Jungkook?" tanyanya lembut namun terkesan menusuk. Taehyung danYoongi gelagapan karena tertangkap basah oleh pria di depan mereka itu, mereka hanya diam tak tau harus menjawab apa karena memang mereka tak punya jawaban untuk mengelak semuanya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu gugup. Hoseok menyeringai melihat kedua pria itu.

"Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kau berpacaran dengan suami dari sepupumu sendiri!" balasnya santai namun tetap dengan mata tajamnya.

"Hoseok hyung ... aku..." Taehyung terdiam kembali karena tak tahu harus bicara apa pada sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hoseok terus menatap mereka tajam namun mata itu tetap memancarkan kekecewaan juga terluka yang mampu keduanya tangkap.

Jung Hoseok adalah salah satu sahabat mereka berdua, laki-laki itu memiliki sikap yang ceria juga menyenangkan namun mampu menjadi sosok ibu untuk semua orang terdekatnya. Maka ketika mereka berdua melihat Hoseok yang begitu terluka seperti ini membuat Yoongi juga Taehyung termangu dan bungkam diam.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa? aku tak menyangka kau bisa sejahat ini. Kau jelas tahu kan seberapa jauh pengorbananku?" ujar Hoseok pelan seraya menatap kedua pria di depannya dengan tatapan kecewa dan merasa dikhianati. Hoseok tersenyum kecil namun tetap tak menghilangkan gurat luka di wajah tampannya. Hati Yoongi dan Taehyung mencelos mendengar ucapan lirih Hoseok, Yoongi jelas tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan apa yang Hoseok korbankan untuk sepupunya juga Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap bingung pada keduanya karena tak mengerti dengan pengorbanan yang Hoseok maksud jadi ia hanya diam menunggu laki-laki yang satu tahun diatasnya itu bicara lagi.

"Hyung ... kau jelas sangat tahu bahwa aku mencintai Jungkook kan? Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian menahan semuanya demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Kau kakak sepupunya sendiri, kakak yang begitu laki-laki manis itu sayangi bahkan kini menghancurkan kebahagiaannya." Ucap Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat salah satu namja di sana menunduk menyesal dan satunya lagi diam mematung karena terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu Tae, aku mungkin tolol karena membiarkan hatiku hancur sedikit demi sedikit hanya agar aku bisa tetap di sampingnya. Aku terus membekukan hatiku agar bisa mendengarn semua hal yang ia ceritakan tentang betapa ia mencintaimu, menghiburnya saat ia menangis karena kau mulai mengabaikannya bahkan aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padanya demi melihatnya bahagia dengan merelakannya menikah denganmu." Ungkap Hoseok dengan tatapan mata terlukanya

"Beritahu aku hyung! Beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau sejahat ini? beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau sekejam ini Tae?"

"BERITAHU AKU BRENGSEK! Jangan hanya diam! BERITAHU AKU!" teriak Hoseok seraya melempar vas bungan ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"ASTAGA! Ada apa ini?" teriak Seokjin saat melihat ketiga dongsaengnya bertengkar dan parahnya ia melihat Hoseok melemparkan vas bunga ke arah dua laki-laki di dalam sana meskipun tak mengenai kedua pria itu tetap saja membuatnya khawatir.

.

Author POV end

.

.

Yoongi POV

.

"BERITAHU AKU BRENGSEK! Jangan hanya diam! BERITAHU AKU!" teriak Hoseok seraya melempar vas bungan ke arah Taehyung dan juga aku. Vas bunga itu memang tak mengenai kami tapi tetap saja hatiku terasa begitu sesak melihat laki-laki yang sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri menagis keras karena ulahku.

"ASTAGA! Ada apa ini?" teriak Seokjin hyung saat melihat kami bertengkar. Aku melihat kini tak hanya Seokjin hyung yang datang tapi ada Jimin juga Namjoon di depan pintu, menatap kami dengan bingung juga penasaran. Aku hanya mampu terdiam karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu semuanya akan terbongkar secepat ini, bahkan kini di depanku Hoseok masih diam dengan mata kosong di dekapan Jimin membuat aku sangat ingin menangis namun sebuah tangan mengengamku dan mampu membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hoseok-ah? " suara berat Namjoon mengisi keheningan di ruangan ini. Aku tetap bungkam dan menundukkan kepalaku tak berani memandang semua orang di sana.

"Hoseok-ah?" ucap Namjoon memaksa karena tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

"Jung ...

"DEMI TUHAN KIM NAMJOON! Jangan bertanya padaku! Tanyakan saja pada kedua pria BRENGSEK di sana!" bentak Hoseok pada Namjoon lalu menatap kami berdua degan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Cepat jelaskan pada mereka!" titah Hoseok dengan nada dinginnya. Kulirik Taehyung yang menghela napas pelan lalu mencoba untuk bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya, aku sudah siap jika mereka mungkin akan membenciku karena ini. Aku akan siap! Sungguh.

"Hyungdeull... maaf aku dan Yoongi hyung sebenarnya..." Taehyung tiba-tiba terdiam seraya memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan ia juga mengenggam erat pergelangan tanganku lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa Tae?" tanya Seokjin hyung penasaran. Taehyung segera membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Seokjin hyung terdengar, aku pun mencoba mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima semua resiko atas perbuatanku ini.

"Aku ... aku dan Yoongi hyung... ber ..."

Masih terlarut dalam keheningan tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki lucu dengan piama kebesaran yang dipakainya dan jangan lupakan wajah mengantuk lucu datang mendekati mereka.

"Huamm... Hyungdeull kenapa kalian berteriak? Kalian membuatku terbangun!" serunya kesal seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya karena masih merasa mengantuk. Aku sedikit lega karena kedatangan Jungkook karena bisa sedikit menunda kelanjutan permasalahan ini, jujur saja aku masih belum siap menerima kemarahan mereka padaku.

"Aigoo, kau terbangun Kookie? Maaf kami membangunkanmu." Ujar Jimin lalu mencubit pipi tembam milik adik sepupuku itu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang begitu mengemaskan namun manja pada semua hyungnya itu, tapi sedetik kemudian aku menatap sendu sosok manis itu. Demi tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti makhluk seindahnya? Bagaimana bisa aku sejahat ini pada adik sepupuku sendiri? Bagaimana bisa Min Yoongi? Kau brengsek Min Yoongi! Kau bajingan sialan!

"Uwaaaa! Hopie hyung! Bogoshipo!" ujar Jungkook saat ia sudah mulai sadar dari acara mengantuknya. Raut wajah Hoseok melembut seiring dengan Jungkook yang datang menghampirinya, raut wajah tajamnya yang tadi ia tunjukkan kini menghilang entah kemana.

"Aigoo, nado bogoshipo Jungie-ya! Hihi... Kelinci manisku manja sekali." Balas Hoseok ceria seraya mengusak gemas surai hitam milik Jungkook yang berada di dekapannya, dan dibalas dengan bibir mengerucut lucu oleh sang pemilik surai membuat empat orang di sana terkekeh karenanya. Aku meringis kala pergelanganku terasa sakit karena dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sampingku, aku segera menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan termangu saat melihat manik cokelat miliknya menatap marah pada dua orang yang tengah tertawa bersama. Inilah yang aku takutkan, inilah yang selama ini aku tak inginkan. Ketika sosok yang aku cintai kini menatap orang lain dengan tatapan yang jelas membuatku sesak setengah mati seperti sekarang.

.

Yoongi POV end

.

.

Author POV

.

"Kapan kalian datang? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya seorang pria manis yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan pemilik surai hitam yang sama sepertinya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit pucuk hidung milik pria manis itu.

"Baru saja setengah jam yang lalu manis. Dan kami langsung ke sini jadi belum sempat membangunkanmu." Jawab pria cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lalu kenapa vas bunga itu pecah?" tanya pria manis itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Jungkook-ah, jangan bertanya terus. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, sudah larut malam." Seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba pada pria manis itu yang ternyata Jungkook. Jungkook merengut tak suka pada pemilik suara tadi.

"Tapi kan Tae hyung ... aku masih merindukan mereka." rengutnya kesal.

"Taehyung benar Jungkookie, kami janji kami akan menemuimu besok." ucap Namjoon menghibur sang maknae lalu tersenyum manis menampakkan dimple indahnya.

"Arraso!" balas Jungkook. Dengan masih memasang wajah cemberutnya beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook suasana di ruang kerja Taehyung kembali hening dan terasa canggung, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali atau mungkin memang tak berniat membuka suara apapun. Namun tak lama Hoseok melangkah maju ke hadapan Taehyung dan Yoongi, semua mata memandangnya dalam diam segaligus waspada takut hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"KALIAN! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika sampai aku melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan setetes saja air matanya!" ujar Hoseok penuh peringatan lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu yang diikuti oleh Jimin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin memandang kedua pria yang sudah sejak kecil menjadi sahabatnya itu, mereka masih tak tau apapun tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sangat penasaran namun keduanya tahu saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya melihat keadaan hati mereka masih sangat sensitif. Jadi mereka berdua hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung dan Yoongi mencoba memberikan sedikit kekuatan, dan dibalas senyum sendu oleh Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Kami tak bisa memaksa kalian memberitahu kami sekarang, tapi jangan takut untuk menceritakannya pada kami. Kami pulang, jaga Jungkook Tae." Ujar Namjoon lembut dan setelahnya pergi menyisakan sang pemilik rumah.

"Taehyung-ah ...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hi, Bunny udah update nih chapter 3-nya. Gimana? Serukah? Atau membosankan? Sorry kalau ceritanya mengecewakan, setidaknya Bunny sudah berusaha buat ff ini meskipun nggak banyak yang tertarik. Tapi Bunny seneng kok biar cuman dikit yang kasih review dan follow atau favorite ff ini** **terimakasih yah.**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	4. Chapter 4

Please, Look At Me  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Namjin, Minyoon, Taegi, Hopekook  
Genre : Hurt,Family, Romance, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

" _Kami tak bisa memaksa kalian memberitahu kami sekarang, tapi jangan takut untuk menceritakannya pada kami. Kami pulang, jaga Jungkook Tae." Ujar Namjoon lembut dan setelahnya pergi menyisakan sang pemilik rumah._

" _Taehyung-ah ..._

.

.

Part 4

.

Taehyung POV

.

.

"Taehyung-ah ... aku rasa ini sudah cukup." aku menatap bingung pada pria berkulit pucat di sampingku ini saat mendengar ucapannya

"Maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mengerti?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sendunya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungan kita ... aku rasa kita tak bisa meneruskannya lagi." jelasnya membuatku membulatkan mataku terkejut.

"Hyung, kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanyaku lagi tak percaya. Yoongi hyung menarik kedua tanganku untuk digenggamnya. Dia memberikanku senyum manis yang begitu aku suka.

"Tae ... percayalah aku juga tak ingin mengakhirinya. Tapi aku harus melepasmu, aku tak ingin kehilangan Jungkook. Dia lebih berharga dari hubungan kita, jadi aku harap kau mengerti." ujarnya. Aku diam mematung mendengarnya, dadaku semakin sesak hingga membuat kedua mataku terasa perih dan air mataku siap meluncur kapan saja. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya lebih erat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohonku.

"Hyung, aku mohon ... aku tak mungkin bisa melupakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, jangan seperti ini. Jebal." ucapku memohon.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Tae. Kau hanya perlu belajar mencintai Jungkook dan dengan seiringnya waktu kau pasti bisa membuang perasaanmu padaku." katanya dengan senyum manis namun tetap tak melunturkan gurat luka di wajahnya. Dia memelukku erat, aku segera membalasnya. Memejamkan mataku menikmati rasa hangat dari tubuhnya juga wangi vanilla dari tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu Tae." ucapnya lirih di telingaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku tak ingin membuatnya pergi. Yoongi hyug melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik untuk beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjaku dan juga rumah ini. Hatiku semakin berdenyut sakit menatap tubuh pria yang aku cintai semakin jauh dari penglihatanku.

"ARGHHHH!" teriakku dengan sangat kencang seraya membanting benda-benda yang ada di sekitarku. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi jika teriakkanku akan membangunkan Jungkook seperti tadi, karena yang sekarang aku tahu adalah membuat sedikit saja rasa sesak di dadaku menghilang. Ini benar-benar sakit rasanya seperti ribuan pisau menusuk dadaku.

.

.

 _POV end_

.

.

 _Author POV_

.

.

"Kuharap kau bahagia Taehyung-ah. Mianhe." gumam Yoongi tepat saat ia meninggalkan rumah milik Taehyung. Ia menatap sendu rumah itu dari dalam mobilnya, air matanya terus mengalir sedari tadi. Yoongi mengendarai mobilnya pelan dengan keadaan menangis, isakan tangisnya begitu terdengar lirih dan amat sangat penuh dengan luka. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sampai di area parkir apartemennya, namun ia tetap diam di dalam mobil dan kembali terisak pelan. Ia memukul kencang dadanya yang terus berdenyut perih, suara isakannya semakin terdengar di dalam mobil yang begitu hening.

"Hikss..hik..kss...hik...ss"

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf ... Taehyung-ah" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Suara musik terus berdegung sangat keras di tempat itu seiring dengan hari yang semakin larut, bahkan tempat yang bernama club malam itu kini terlihat seperti lautan manusia. Banyak orang yang menari tidak jelas di lantai dansa bukan hanya itu bahkan tidak segan-segan mereka berhubungan intim di bangku yang tersedia di tempat itu. Hoseok hanya memandang malas gadis-gadis yang mulai menatapnya genit, ia memejamkan matanya sekedar untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena masalah yang begitu rumit.

"Kau baik hyung?" sebuah suara yang sudah dihafalnya terdengar di telinganya. Hoseok membuka matanya untuk melihat seseorang itu, wajah Jimin lah yang ia lihat saat menoleh ke samping kanannya. Hoseok hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan memesan minuman." seru Jimin lagi dan Hoseok hanya berdehem mengiyakan.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua botol vodka untuk mereka berdua, setelah berterimakasih dan menunggu sang pelayan pergi barulah Jimin menuangkan dua gelas vodka untuknya dan Hoseok. Jimin menyerahkan satu gelas vodka pada Hoseok yang diterima langsung oleh pria itu, mereka meminum minumannya dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin saat Hoseok dan juga dirinya berhasil meminum seteguk vodka. Hoseok menatap kosong gelas yang berada di tangannya, ia menghela napas pelan lalu menatap Jimin sekilas dan kembali menatap gelas miliknya.

"Dua keparat itu sepasang kekasih Jimin-ah." ujarnya pelan namun mampu didengar oleh Jimin. Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Hoseok, dia masih tahu betul dua keparat yang dimaksud Hoseok namun ia tak mau salah sangka.

"Maksudmu Taehyung dan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jimin lagi namun kini nadanya terdengar sendu. Hoseok mendesis mendengar kedua nama itu disebut-sebut oleh Jimin.

"Jangan menyebut namanya! Aku muak mendengarnya!" desisnya tajam. Jimin hanya mampu terdiam bungkam mendengar fakta itu, ia terluka mendengar segala kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Haha ... jadi ini alasan dia selalu menolakku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa seraya menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena merasa bodoh. Hoseok hanya diam mendengar petanyaan Jimin yang entah diajukan pada siapa, bukan hanya Hoseok yang terluka tapi Jimin pun terluka di sini. Hoseok tahu sebesar apa perasaan Jimin pada pria berkulit pucat itu, tidak. Tidak hanya Hoseok. Semua orang tahu bagaimana seorang Park Jimin mengejar cinta Min Yoongi, karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada pria semanis gula itu. Meskipun selalu ditolak tapi Jimin tidak pernah menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi-nya. Mungkin perasaan Hoseok pada Jungkook hanya Yoongi yang mengetahuinya karena pada dasarnya Hoseok selalu mencurahkan perasaannya pada Yoongi, Hoseok juga bersikeras untuk jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaannya. Hoseok hanya tidak mau Jungkook jadi merasa tidak nyaman padanya, lagipula Hoseok tahu betul siapa yang dicintai pria kelinci itu jadi ia memutuskan memendam semuanya.

Semakin larut Hoseok dan Jimin semakin mabuk, bahkan kini mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka disentuh oleh wanita-wanita di sana. Jimin sudah sangat mabuk sedangkan Hoseok hanya sedikit mabuk tapi tetap saja kepalanya berputar-putar. Merasa tidak akan bisa membawa mobil Hoseok memutuskan untuk menelepon salah satu sahabatnya yang tentunya bukan Taehyung atau Yoongi, Hoseok menelepon Namjoon untuk menjeputnya dengan Jimin.

"Yoboseo, hyung?" sapanya. Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sembari memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Bisa kau jempu aku dan Jimin di club?" tanyannya.

"Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya. Hmm.. aku tunggu." ujarnya lalu meutup telponnya. Setelah menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Namjoon, seluruh kenangan manis persahabatan mereka melintas di kepalanya. Membuat Hoseok mendesah kecewa karena persahabatan mereka kini sudah diambang kehancuran hanya karena cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook-ah" gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV end_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku terbangun saat suara teriakan Tae hyung terdengar hingga kamarku, aku bergegas turun dari ranjangku lalu pergi menghampiri Tae hyung. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga pintu ruang kerjannya, kuraih kenop pintu bercat cokelat itu namun saat akan kutekan ke bawah gerakanku terhenti. Air mataku terjatuh saat mendengar kaliamat yang ia teriakan. Tanganku terjatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuhku, tubuhku terpaku di sana. Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar isakan lirih yang kini terdengar di dalam sana, kedua kakiku melemas hingga membuatku terjatuh di lantai yang begitu dingin. Aku meremas kuat dadaku saat luka itu kembali tercetak dan semakin melebar mengerogoti hatiku, aku menangis dalam diam bersama dengan suara isakan yang terdengar begitu lirih dari Tae hyung membuatku semakin terperosok dalam luka.

"Maafkan aku hyung..." ujarku lirih.

Aku segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarku sebelum Tae hyung menyadari bahwa aku berada di sini, aku juga takut Tae hyung melihatku sedang menangis saat ini. Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju kamar, isakkanku sudah menghilang namun air mataku tetap mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Aku membuka kenop pintu kamarku dengan tangan yang bergetar, lalu menutupnya pelan-pelan. Aku berjalan menuju ranjang, menelusupkan wajahku pada bantal agar tak ada yang mendengar suara isakanku. Tangisku benar-benar pecah malam ini, luka yang sudah kupendam selama tujuh tahun sekarang membuncah menjadi tangisan pilu. Aku menangis sepanjang malam tanpa seorang pun tahu, dan akhirnya terlelap karena mataku terlalu lelah karena banyak menangis.

Aku terbangun saat kurasa hari sudah pagi, aku menggeliatkan badanku yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama menangis semalam. Aku melangkah turun dari ranjangku lalu berjalan menuju cermin yang tak jauh dari tempat aku berpijak, aku meringis pelan menatap wajahku yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Mata sembab dengan lingkaran mata panda yang tercetak jelas, jauh dari itu bahkan kini pipi tembamku semaki terlihat tirus. Aku benar-benar kacau. Sangat kacau.

Trass...

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah jendela yang terbuka saat rintikkan air hujan turun semakin lebat. Kugerakan kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman seraya menatap hujan yang turun membasahi kota Seoul, kulangkahkan kaki menuju balkon kamarku. Kugeser pelan pintu balkon lalu melangkah semakin keluar hingga membuat tubuhku terkena air hujan. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri indah di wajahku, aku begitu menyukai hujan. Ya aku menyukai hujan sejak dua bulan lalu. Sejak pria itu menorehkan luka yang sudah cukup lebar menjadi semakin lebar. Aku suka saat hujan mampu meredam isakanku, aku suka hujan saat ia mampu menutupi mata merahku dan aku sangat suka saat hujan mampu menghapus air mataku.

 _._

 _._

 _POV end_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

.

.

Yoongi melangkah cepat menyusul sosok pria bersurai orange yang tengah berjalan di lobi kantor. Yoongi mengejar karena ingin bertanya kenapa sejak pagi tadi Jimin selalu mengabaikannya. Yoongi terus mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyamai langkah kaki pria itu,

Grep

-berhasil. Ia berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan pria yang sejak tadi dikejarnya, dengan sekali tarikan ia mampu membuat sosok itu kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Jimin-ah? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Tentu saja Yoongi heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin terus saja menghindarinya sejak pagi, padahal biasanya Yoongi selalu dibuat kesal oleh pria ini karena segala tingkah lakunya. Dan jika Yoongi perhatikan lagi Jimin terus saja menatapnya tajam namun meskipun pria ini menatapnya tajam Yoongi mampu menangkap sorot kecewa dari mata cokelat tua milik Jimin. Yoongi terus menatap Jimin yang hanya diam menatapnya malas, Jimin bahkan dengan santai melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Yoongi kasar.

"Aku baik." balasnya dingin membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya tak percaya karena nada bicara Jimin yang begitu dingin.

"Jika memang kau baik, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku sejak pagi?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin mendesis kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria yang dicintainya setengah mati itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah hyung aku ingin pergi makan." ujar Jimin kesal. Emosi Yoongi langsung tersulut mendengar jawaban ketus dari Jimin, padahal ia sudah setengah mati menahan segela emosinya karena Jimin terus mengabaikannya.

"Park Jimin! Kau itu kenapa sebenarnya?!" bentak Yoongi pada Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum yang begitu terlihat seperti meremehkan Yoongi. Jimin berjalan satu langkah maju semakin dekat dengan tubuh Yoongi, ia menyeriangai dengan tatapan tajam juga penuh amarah.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa?" tanya Jimin "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa!" lanjut Jimin pelan namun penuh emosi. Yoongi mengerjab bingung mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh Jimin. Sangat tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Kau jelas tahu apa yang kumaksud hyung. Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh." ucap Jimin kesal.

"Sungguh ak...

"Kau dan Kim bastar Taehyung!" ucap Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi dan langsung membuat pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya itu diam mematung.

"Jimin aku..." Yoongi terdiam tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tak perduli! Yang jelas saat ini aku sangat 'kecewa' padamu hyung." ungkap Jimin lirih dan penuh penekanan. Jimin pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yoongi yang terdiam menatap Jimin sendu.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Jungkook, pagi ini Hoseok memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kantor karena pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Jungkook semalam. Yah meskipun yang mengucapkannya Namjoon tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Sebenarnya Hoseok sangat malas jika harus datang ke rumah Jungkook karena ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, bukannya Hoseok takut hanya saja Hoseok masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Dan jika itu terjadi sudah dipastikan Jungkook akan sangat marah padanya dan yang lebih parahnya Jungkook akan mengetahui semua perbuatan suami dan kakak sepupunya itu, bukannya Hoseok jahat karena tidak ingin memberitahu Jungkook tentang kelakuan suaminya hanya saja ia belum siap melihat pria manis itu sedih. Tak terasa Hoseok sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook, ia menaruh mobilnya di halaman rumah itu lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Hoseok menekan bel rumah Jungkook dan tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang yang tengah membuka kunci pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka Hoseok dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah tuan Hoseok, silahkan masuk." sapanya mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk.

"Jungkook ada Han Ajumma?" tanya Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, tuan." balasnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Han ajumma Hoseok segera berlari pelan menuju kamar Jungkook di lantai atas, Hoseok memandang ke sekeliling rumah untuk memastikan tidak adanya Taehyung. Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah ada di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih di depannya, Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Jungkook pelan. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat sosok pria sedang berdiri di depan jendela di dalam kamar tepat setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar itu. Hoseok berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam kamar menghampiri Jungkook di depan jendela, tepat ketika ia berada di belakang punggung pria kelinci itu Hoseok membatu. Senyum yang sejak tadi mengembang indah di bibirnya lenyap bergantikan tatapan kaget juga marah. Bagaimana tidak, pria manis di depannya ini tengah menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir deras di pipi tembam milik Jungkook. Hoseok memang ada di belakang Jungkook namun kaca jendela di depan mereka mampu memperlihatkan bayangan keduanya, jadi dengan mudah Hoseok mampu melihat bayangan Jungkook yang tengah menangis di sana.

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil Hoseok pelan.

"Hyungie." Ujar Jungkook seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok.

"Kau kenapa? Hm?" tanya Hoseok lembut lalu ia berjalan meraih Jungkook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hoseok, isakkannya pecah begitu saja. Terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan.

"Hyung ... dia ...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Yuhuuu~~~ Bunny kembali!**

 **Bagaimana menurut para reader nih? Bunny udah panjangin ffnya seperti yang kalian minta. Tapi serius cuman segitu yang Bunny mampu, kalau untuk lebih dari ini Bunny nggak sanggup serius. Dimaklumi yah Bunny kan masih baru jadi belum bisa nulis yang panjang2. Semoga kalian suka yah sama chapter ini, tapi entah kenapa menurut Bunny chapter ini membosankan. Tapi yah nggak tahu deh menurut kalian. Bunny juga mau bilang makasih sama yang udah kasih review, demi apapun Bunny seneng bange bacanya**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Namjin, Minyoon, Hoseok dll.  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah harap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Readiang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

" _Jungkook-ah?" panggil Hoseok pelan._

" _Hyungie." Ujar Jungkook seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok._

" _Kau kenapa? Hm?" tanya Hoseok lembut lalu ia berjalan meraih Jungkook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hoseok, isakkannya pecah begitu saja. Terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan._

" _Hyung ... dia ..._

.

.

 **Part 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung ... dia ... membenciku... dia membenciku hyung." ucap Jungkook pelan. Hoseok hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook, Hoseok jelas sangat tahu siapa yang di maksud dengan 'dia' oleh Jungkook. Sangat tahu. Hoseok membuang napasnya kasar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook, Hoseok menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Jungkook lalu memejamkan mata menahan gejolak pedih yang mulai merambat di dadanya. Jujur saja bukan hanya sakit yang sekarang mendera hatinya tapi juga emosinya kian menguat seiring dengan air mata Jungkook yang turun dari matanya, dia benar-benar marah pada pria brengsek yang menjabat sebagai suami dari pria di pelukannya ini. Hoseok sudah memperingatkan pria itu untuk tidak membuat air mata pria manis ini jatuh setetes pun namun apa yang sekarang ia lihat? Belum sampai satu hari pria itu sudah membuat Jungkook menangis keras seperti ini. Hoseok hanya dapat mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa Jungkook sudah tenang Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi pria manis itu. Hoseok tersenyum pada Jungkook yang menatapnya polos.

"Taehyung sangat menyayangimu Kookie, jadi mana mungkin ia membencimu." ujar Hoseok pada Jungkook sekedar menenangkan. Hoseok menatap lembut Jungkook yang merubah tatapan polosnya menjadi sendu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Jungkook menunduk membiarkan Hoseok hanya bisa melihat pucuk kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mendengarnya sendiri hyung ... dia bilang ... dia membenciku." ucap Jungkook sendu. Jungkook membuang napas kasar lalu memandang kosong ke arah Hoseok.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jungkook terbangun saat suara teriakan Taehyung terdengar sangat nyaring di telinganya. Jungkook segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kerja milik suaminya, Jungkook menatap ke sekeliling rumahnya yang sudah sepi tanda jika kelima hyungnya sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook cepat-cepat mendatangi ruangan Taehyung, ia sangat khawatir karena mendengar teriakan suaminya yang di susul dengan suara benda yang di banting. Saat Jungkook sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Taehyung ia segera meraih kenop pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah teriakan terdengar begitu jelas di telingannya. Bukan karena teriakan itu yang membuat Jungkook dia mematung namun kalimat yang diteriaki oleh suaminya lah yang membuatnya diam.**_

" _ **Jeon Jungkook brengsek! Semua ini terjadi karena dia! Aku benar membencinya! Aku sangat membencimu Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung dari dalam ruang kerja miliknya.**_

 _ **Brak ...brak...**_

 _ **Air mata Jungkook berlomba-lomba turun melewati pipi tembamnya, tubuhnya bergetar hingga pegangannya pada kenop pintu terlepas. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot pada lantai rumah yang dingin, Jungkook terduduk dengan lengan yang memeluk kakinya. Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya pada pintu ruangan suaminya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, ia terisak sangat pelan agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar oleh Taehyung. Dadanya berdenyut perih mendengar isakan lirih yang berasal dari ruangan di belakangnya, tangannya mengepal saat lagi-lagi suara benda yang dilempar terdengar bersusulan dengan isakan memilukan milik pria yang begitu ia cintai. Cukup. Jungkook sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengar tangisan pria di dalam sana, Jungkook memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan kembali ke kamarnya.**_

 _ **Jungkook berjalan dalam diam, air matanya masih mengalir namun isakannya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tatapannya begitu kosong, namun jika kalian melihat lebih dekat dan teliti. Mata itu memancarkan rasa kecewa, sedih, terluka, marah, dan rasa lelah. Sesampainya di kamar Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam batal, dan kembali menangis. Tangisannya benar-benar pecah saat ini, luka yang sudah Jungkook tutup selama tujuh tahun lamanya membucah malam itu. Jungkook lelah. Lelah dengan semua sandiwara yang ia mainkan selama ini, berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja dan bertingkah seakan Jungkook tidak terluka dengan semua perlakuan Taehyung. Jungkook sangat lelah dengan semuanya.**_

 _ **Hingga menjelang pagi suara isakan dari kamar pria manis itu tak terdengar lagi, Jungkook tertidur karena lelah terlalu banyak menangis semalaman. Jungkook terlelap dalam keadaan yang begitu berantakan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sama seperti seseorang yang kini tengah menatap sendu pria manis yang tertidur di atas ranjang.**_

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

Hoseok hanya mampu mengantupkan bibirnya, Hoseok tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini pada Jungkook. Bukan Hoseok tidak ingin memberitahu Jungkook tentang semua kenyataan yang terjadi hanya saja saat ini pria manis di depan Hoseok tengah rapuh, jadi tidak mungkin Hoseok memberitahunya saat ini meskipun ingin. Jungkook itu jika diibaratkan, dia itu seperti sebuah kertas tertarik sedikit saja pasti robek.

"Kookie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung? Bukan kah semalam kau bilang merindukan kami?" tanya Hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bersyukurlah Hoseok ingat niat awal ia datang ke sini untuk apa kalau tidak Hoseok akan pusing harus menjawab apa pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, lalu menghapus air matanya yang turun.

"Ayo hyung! Aku akan bersiap, tunggu aku hyung." seru Jungkook semangat. Hoseok tersenyum lembut melihat senyum Jungkook mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang berantakan karena habis menangis, dan Hoseok sangat yakin Seokjin hyung pasti akan menanyakan ini dan itu padanya setelah melihat keadaan Jungkook.

Seorang pria bersurai dark brown menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di samping kamar seorang pria yang tengah berpelukan. Ia menghela napas pelan mendengar pembicaran kedua pria di dalam kamar tersebut, pandangannya lurus ke depan namun begitu sendu. Ia mengepalkan kedua lengannya, pria itu marah entah karena apa. Yang jelas ia merasa emosi melihat pria manis di dalam kamar itu di dekap erat oleh pria yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, dan yang membuat dadanya sesak adalah pria manis itu menangis karena ulahnya. Kim Taehyung nama pria itu, pria yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan istri dan juga sahabatnya di dalam kamar itu. Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan kedua orang itu berpelukan karena pintu kamar istrinya terbuka lebar dan ia memang berniat masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar pria kelinci di sana. Jadi dapat dengan jelas Taehyung melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya panas seketika dan membuatnya hampir saja memisahkan kedua orang itu, namun saat melihat bahu bergetar juga isakan dari istrinya Taehyung membatalkan niatnya dan memilih diam mendengarkan.

Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu terasa sesak mendengar luapan kesedihan Jungkook pada Hoseok, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung begitu marah melihat Jungkook di peluk orang lain. Karena jujur saja Taehyung tidak pernah seperti ini pada Yoongi saat pria berkulit pucat itu di dekap oleh Jimin yang jelas-jelas mencintai kekasihnya itu, ia memang marah tapi tidak sampai semarah melihat Jungkook didekap pria yang juga mencintai istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku disentuh orang lain." gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Sadar lah Taehyung kau sedang cemburu sekarang.

.

.

Author POV end

.

.

Taehyung POV

.

"Aku hanya tidak suka sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku disentuh orang lain." gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku tahu aku egois tapi inilah aku, aku benci ketika sesuatu yang sudah sah menjadi milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa semarah ini, jelas sekali marahku saat ini berbeda seperti saat aku melihat Yoongi hyung di peluk oleh Jimin bahkan ketika Jimin mengungkapkan peraasaannya pada Yoongi hyung. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku sekarang membenci anak itu karena menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyung, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu berat? Malah aku masih selalu merindukkan momen saat kami hanya berdua. Sudahlah daripada aku pusing memikirkan hal tak penting seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi sebelum mereka melihatku di sini. Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku untuk mengambil kunci mobilku, setelah kunci mobil ada di tanganku aku bergegas berjalan melewati tangga. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Jungkook mengenakan baju hitam yang dilapisi jaket jeans abu-abu lalu celana denim hitam yang ditambah kemeja di sekitar pinggangnya dan juga sepatu converse hitam (Style Jungkook di MV danger, dia keren banget di sana). Dia tampak tampan dan juga cantik dalam waktu yang sama dengan balutan pakaian itu. Menyadari adanya aku Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung menoleh ke arah tangga, Jungkook tersenyum manis padaku namun aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hyung, kau akan pergi?" tanyannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu di ruang tamu.

Aku sadar Hoseok hyung menatapku tidak suka maka dari itu aku lebih memilih segara pergi dari sana.

Drrtt..drrtt...

Aku merogoh saku jaketku saat merasakan getaran dari handphone-ku, aku segera mengangkatnya saat melihat nama penelepon itu.

"Yoboseo hyung?" sapaku.

" _Cepat datang ke rumahku! Kita akan berkumpul!" ujar Seokjin hyung._ Aku menghela napas pelan kenapa harus berkumpul? Sedangkan hubunganku sedang tidak baik dengan sahabatku apalagi Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung akan ke sana juga.

"Tapi hyung aku sibuk!" ucapku berbohong.

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tae, jika kau tidak datang kau bukan sahabatku lagi!"_ balas Seokjin hyung mengancam. Aku mendesis kesal mendengar ancamannya yang kekanakkan, baiklah mau tak mau aku harus datang sebelum princess itu marah-marah.

"Aishh... Arraso!" ucapku pasrah juga kesal. Aku segera masuk ke dalam Lamborghini putih milikku, aku membiarkan atapnya tetap terbuka. Aku langsung melesat cepat keluar dari halaman rumah saat dua orang pria keluar dari dalam rumah, aku sangat malas melihat kedua pria itu apalagi pria yang kini menyandang sebagai istriku. Ckck ... konyol.

Aku membawa mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, untung saja saat ini jalan kota Seoul sedang lenggang. Mungkin karena saat ini adalah jam di mana semua orang tengah sibuk bekerja dan sekolah, aku sendiri seharusnya pergi bekerja hanya saja aku sangat malas untuk datang ke kantor. Lagipula aku pemilik Kim's Crop jadi untuk apa aku takut hanya karena tidak datang ke kantor selama satu hari. Setelah menempuh waktu tiga puluh menit akhirnya aku sampai di kediaman Seokjin hyung, aku memasukkan mobilku ke dalam halaman luas milik rumah ini setelah seorang satpam membuka gerbang rumah. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di antara sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam dan mobil Porsche merah yang sangat aku kenal, itu mobil kekasihnya-tidak mantan kekasihku Yoongi dan sahabatku Jimin. Kusenderkan kepalaku pada sandaran jok mobilku, aku sangat-sangat tidak ingin bertemu kedua orang itu saat ini. Aku mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Jimin tapi aku yakin seratus persen dia tahu hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyung, karena Hoseok hyung pasti sudah memberitahunya. Sedangkan Yoongi hyung sendiri aku takut bertemu dengannya, bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku takut tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku dan akhirnya menambah masalah mungkin lebih parahnya Jungkook akan tahu semuanya.

Aku menarik napas perlahan menyiapkan perasaanku menemui mereka, aku hanya perlu bersikap biasa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobilku lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah milik Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung. Tepat saat aku membuka pintu aku dapat melihat empat orang di ruang tamu tengah mengobrol asik, kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju mereka dan menunjukkan senyum kotakku saat Namjoon hyung tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku Jimin menatapku tajam, sudah kuduga dia pasti sudah tahu semuanya. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang sudah diisi oleh pemilik rumah ini,

"Akhirnya kau datang juga alien." ujar Seokjin hyung seraya menjitak kepalaku. Aku meringis pelan lalu mendelik malas pada pria cantik itu.

"Ya, berterimakasihlah pada nenek-nenek cantik yang mengancamku!" balasku ketus.

DUAK!

"Sialan kau! Kau pikir aku nenek-nenek apa! Di mana Jungkook? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Seokjin hyung seraya memukul kepalaku dengan remote AC. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulannya itu, sedangkan Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung sudah tergelak karena kami.

"Molla, dia tadi pergi bersama Hoseok hyung!" balasku seraya melirik ke arah Yoongi hyung yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang terlihat cantik di mataku.

"Baguslah kalau dia bersama Hoseok hyung." ujar seorang pria bersurai orange membuat kami semua menoleh menatapnya. Kulihat pria itu sedikit gugup karena kami tatap.

"Maksudmu Park Jimin?" tanyaku ketus. Aku mendelik tak suka mendengar penuturannya itu. Dia tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku membuat aku mendesis jengkel.

"Ya, bukankah Jungkook akan lebih aman jika bersama Hoseok hyung. Lagipula Jungkook akan aman bersama Hoseok hyung daripada bersama seseorang yang selalu menyakitinya." Ujarnya membuatku mendengus marah mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang tidak cemburu kan Tae? Lagipula yang dikatakan Jimin benar Jungkook akan aman dengan Hoseok." seru Namjoon hyung yang disetujui oleh Seokjin hyung.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka." kataku pelan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong ini sudah hampir satu jam kenapa mereka belum juga tiba?" tanya sebuah suara yang kutahu suara milik Yoongi hyung.

"Kau benar Yoongi-ya, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Seokjin hyung khawatir.

"Biar kucoba telepon mereka hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir." ujar Namjoon hyung mengusap lembut surai hitam milik istrinya itu. Namjoon hyung segera meraih ponselnya yang diletakan di meja, saat ia baru saja mendial nomor Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan..

Cklek..

Kami berlima hanya mampu diam mematung menatap dua orang pria yang masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak bukan keduanya kami hanya fokus pada satu orang pria yang tersenyum lebar pada kami di dekat pintu. Aku menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip. Pria dengan rambut ungu tua membuatnya terlihat tampan namun manis diwaktu yang bersamaan, kulit putih yang terekspos karena ia menggunakan baju tanpa lengan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Lalu celana denim pajang dengan model ketat dan robek di beberapa bagian membuatnya terlihat seksi, dan jangan lupakan sepatu converse merah yang membalut kakinya. Bahkan pria itu menambah kesan nakal dan seksi dengan memasang satu tindik hitam di kuping kirinya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Aku aneh yah" ujarnya menyadarkan kami dari keterkejutan kami. Kulirik Jimin yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pria itu.

" WOW! Kau luar biasa tampan Jungkook-ah!" seru Jimin heboh. Pria yang di panggil Jungkook itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar membuat aku tanpa sadar memekik gemas.

" _Manis."_ Pujiku dalam hati.

"Aigoo, Kookie-ya kau manis sekali! Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" ujar Seokijn hyung gemas. Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang tengah tersenyum kecil. Aku melirik Hoseok hyung yang tersenyum sambil menatap Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku melihat kedua orang itu, namun aku melepaskan kepalan tanganku saat seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati orang yang masih aku cintai sampai detik ini tengah tersenyum menatap sepupu kecilnya yang juga istriku.

"Dia manis kan Tae?" tanyanya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku ikut menatap pria manis itu namun tetap bungkam tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoongi hyung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mencintainya Tae." ujarnya lalu pergi menghampiri sepupunya dan ikut memuji penampilan baru pria manis itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV end_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Sudah berlalu satu jam setelah kejadian mengejutkan dari pria manis yang sekarang tengah bercengkrama dengan kedua hyungnya di dekat kolam renang. Kini ketujuh pria tampan itu tengah menikmati waktu bersama di taman belakang milik sepasang suami istri yaitu Namjoon dan Seokjin. Terlihat di sisi kanan kolam renang ada Jimin, Seokjin dan Taehyung tengah memanggang danging untuk mereka semua, lalu di sisi kiri kolam renang tepatnya di gazebo ada Hoseok dan Jungkook tengah menyiapkan alat makan untuk mereka. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah memotong daging mentah dan makanan mentah lainnya. Jika diperhatika lagi sebenarnya kedua pria yang tengah menyiapkan perlengkapan makan tidak hanya bekerja tapi mereka hanya bergurau dan menjahili satu sama lain, membuat suara teriakan kesal Jungkook dan gelak tawa Hoseok terdengar hingga tiga orang yang tengah memanggang makanan terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada hyung dan dongsaeng?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh mungil pada kedua pria di sampinya yang tak lain adalah Taehyung dan Seokjin. Seokjin memandang sesuatu yang juga tengah Jimin dan Taehyung pandangi, Seokjin tersenyum kecil lalu menganguk setuju.

"Kau benar Jimin-ah, kadang aku tidak mengerti pada Jungkook mengapa ia bisa semanja itu pada Hoseok. Bahkan aku sangat yakin jika orang tidak tahu mereka, pasti orang-orang akan berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." ujar Seokjin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya karena melihat Hoseok yang lagi-lagi menjahili maknaenya itu. Taehyung hanya diam memandangi kedua manusia yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, Taehyung lagi-lagi merasa tak suka melihat keduanya. Taehyung ingin sekali menarik Jungkook pergi dari namja yang tengah menjahilinya itu, namun gengsinya menahan segala keinginannya itu sangat kuat.

"Ya, dan aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa mereka harus mengakhiri...ahh maksudku..

Taehyung menoleh cepat saat mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan, ia terdiam memikirkan apa maksud ucapan itu. Bukan hanya Taehyung yang terlihat penasaran dan kaget ternyata ucapan Jimin membuat Seokjin dan kedua orang yang tengah memotong bahan makanan di dekat mereka menoleh menatapnya. Jimin gelagapan karena hampir saja mengatakan sesuatau yang tak seharusnya ia ungkit.

"Apa maksudmu Park Jimin!" tanya Seokjin penasaran. Ketiga pria lainnya menatap Jimin curiga, membuat yang ditatap gelagapan.

"Maksudku ... anggg... lupakan hyung! Bukan apa-apa." ucapnya cepat lalu kembali serius dengan danging-dangingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi menghindar tuan Park! Cepat jelaskan!" pinta Namjoon hyung penuh dengan nada ketegasan dan membuat mau tak mau Jimin memberitahu yang sebenanya. Taehyung kembali memandang kedua pria yang tengah tertawa riang di gazebo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tangannya mengepal kuat dan tatapannya menajam seiring dengan sebuah tangan mengusak lembut surai sang istri. Tindakkan Taehyung tadi ternyata tertangkap oleh seorang pria dengan surai cokelat gelap yang ternyata Yoongi, Yoongi menatap Taehyung sendu namun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jimin.

"Mereka sebenarnya ... saat itu...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hello Readr-nim Bunny balik bawain chapter 5 nih. Siapa yang udah nunggu? Silahkan baca dan nikmati. Tapi maaf kalau ffnya jelek dan nggak memuaskan atau membosankan. Bunny mau berterimakasih sama kalian semua yang udah review, bunny nggak nyangkan bakal sebanyak itu dapet review. Sekali lagi thank you. Satu lagi nih Jungkook berubah penampilan, rambutnya kalian bisa liat dia di BTS Run ep 5 dia tampan tapi cute di sana. Oh ya kalau kalian pengen kenalan sama Bunny kalian bisa add line Bunny, idnya tiaramarsh. Bagi yang mau aja sih kalau nggak juga nggak papa**

 **Last, Review juseyo ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : VKook, NamJin, MinYoon, Hoseok, TaeGi, HopeKook  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Bunny saranin kalian baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya Suzy MissA yang judulnya So Many Tears, beneran deh lagunya sedih banget.**

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

" _Kau tidak bisa lagi menghindar tuan Park! Cepat jelaskan!" pinta Namjoon hyung penuh dengan nada ketegasan dan membuat mau tak mau Jimin memberitahu yang sebenanya. Taehyung kembali memandang kedua pria yang tengah tertawa riang di gazebo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tangannya mengepal kuat dan tatapannya menajam seiring dengan sebuah tangan mengusak lembut surai sang istri. Tindakkan Taehyung tadi ternyata tertangkap oleh seorang pria dengan surai cokelat gelap yang ternyata Yoongi, Yoongi menatap Taehyung sendu namun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jimin._

" _Mereka sebenarnya ... saat itu..._

.

.

 **Part 6**

.

.

"Mereka apa Park Jimin?" cerca Seokjin pada Jimin. Jimin menghela napas gugup dan berusaha tetap tenang untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang akan meluncur dari pria-pria di hadapannya ini.

"Sebenarnya ... Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung itu ...

"Hyungie kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar!" rengek Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat kelima orang yang tengah membahas pria manis itu.

"Aigoo~ kau lapar Kookie? Tunggu sebentar ne, hyungie akan segera menyelesaikannya." balas Yongi pada Jungkook sambil mencubit gemas sepupu kecilnya itu. Hoseok yang berdiri di dekat Jungkook hanya mendecih melihatnya, pintar sekali actingnya pikir Hoseok.

Jimin bernafas lega karena saat ini bisa menghindar dari acara mari menjelaskan hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok pada kelima sahabatnya, meskipun Jimin sadar cepat atau lambat kelima orang itu pasti akan bertanya lagi. Namun setidaknya Jimin bisa menyiapkan mentalnya jika memberitahunya nanti.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung pelan agar tak terdengar yang lain. Jimin mendesis kesal mendengar seruan Taehyung pada dirinya, Jimin menatap tajam tepat pada rentina cokelat tua milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau perduli pada Jungkook? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura perduli padanya agar kelakuan busukmu tidak diketahuinya?" tanya Jimin sinis. Rahang Taehyung mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Jimin padanya. Taehyung membalas tatapan Jimin tak kalah sengit lalu maju satu langkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Jimin.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Dia istriku! Jadi aku berhak tahu tentangnya" ujar Taehyung pelan namun tajam. Jimin tersenyum pada Taehyung yang lebih terlihat meremehkan.

"Tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali. Egois. Kau berhak tahu segalanya tentang Jungkook sedangkan dia tak berhak tahu tentangmu!" balas Jimin santai namun menyindir.

Mendengar balasan dari Jimin Taehyung hanya diam tak perduli dan lebih memilih berjalan ke arah Jungkook dengan senyum merekah yang ia pasang di wajahnya. Namun tetap tak larut dari perhatian seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil ke arah Taehyung, dan tak mampu menghilangkan tatapan cemburu di matanya. Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menatapnya tajam dan lebih memilih menghampiri istrinya yang kini sudah kembali ke meja tempat mereka makan nanti, ia berjalan cepat dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajahnya namun tatapan matanya tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia cemburu melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok di sana. Taehyung iri bagaimana Hoseok mengusak lembut surai ungu istrinya, Taehyung cemburu melihat tatapan mata Hoseok pada Jungkook yang begitu teduh dan hangat dan Taehyung marah karena tak bisa melakukan hal yang Hoseok bisa lakukan dengan Jungkook. Taehyung meringis berharap rasa yang berhasil ia kubur itu kembali merekah indah, bukan malah perasaan benci dan amarah seperti ini yang ia berikan untuk Jungkook. Sekarang Taehyung sadar ia mungkin masih dan sangat mencintai Min Yoongi, tapi apa salahnya Taehyung mencoba menerima Jungkook dalam hidupnya.

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung tepat saat Taehyung sampai di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya, Jungkook tersenyum saat mendapati Taehyung berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum yang sejak tiga bulan ini ia rindukan.

"Ne, hyung?" tanya Jungkook tanpa melenyapkan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lucu di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan dua langkah maju untuk semakin dekat dengan Jungkook, Taehyung menangkup pipi berisi Jungkook lembut, membuat sang empunya mengerjab kaget karena perlakuan lembut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkah pria lain yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh berada di belakang Jungkook hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, menerka-nerka apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan pada kelinci manisnya.

"Kemarilah! Berikan aku pelukan." ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpatri di wajahnya, sebodoh amat dengan gengsinya yang sekarang Taehyung ingin hanya mendekap Jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook menatap bingung pada Taehyung, ia masih belum mencerna dengan benar ucapan Taehyung.

"Ne? Tap..

Grep..

Belum juga Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah dikejutkan oleh Taehyung yang memeluknya tiba-tiba, Jungkook mematung dalam pelukan Taehyung ia masih mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang terjadi. Lain hal dengan Jungkook, kini Hoseok hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap Taehyung yang terpejam memeluk Jungkook. Begitupun dengan Yoongi yang baru saja menghampiri ketiganya bersama Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jimin yang berada di belakangnya menabrak punggung Yoongi karena tindakkan tiba-tibanya. Semua yang menatap kejadian itu terdiam memandang dua makhluk adam yang tengah berpelukan hangat, mereka memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mungkin Seokjin dan Namjoon menatap kedua adiknya bahagia sedangkan Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin memandang keduanya dengan tatapan cemburu dan marah.

"Aigoo~ kalian ini berhenti bermesraan dan bantu kami! Dasar pengantin baru." seru Seokjin gemas. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum malu pada hyung tertuanya itu. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi gembul Jungkook, Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook lembut membuat yang ditatap merona malu. Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat warna merah menjalar di pipi milik Jungkook, karena gemas Taehyung tanpa sadar mendaratkan bibirnya pada pucuk hidung bangir milik sang istri. Sorakan Namjoon dan Seokjin terdengar di taman belakang di sore yang cerah itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV end_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi POV_

 _._

Aku menarik nafas pelan melihat interaksi antara sepupuku dan mantan kekasihku itu. Rasanya masih sama seperti dua tahun ini, sesak dan membuat dadaku perih. Melihat mereka begitu dekat setiap waktu membuat hatiku meraung sakit, aku tahu Taehyung begitu menyanyangi Jungkook seperti adiknya tapi tetap saja hatiku terasa sakit melihat kedekatan hubunganku dengan Taehyung saja aku bisa menahan rasa sesak ini dan untuk sekarang pun aku pasti bisa menahannya meskipun jauh menyakitkan dari yang kemarin. Aku menarik nafas lagi agar rasa sesak itu sedikit saja berkurang, aku sudah memutuskan dan aku harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. Lagipula ini bukan hal biasa terjadi kan? Aku sudah sering merasakannya jadi untuk apa aku sedih. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar jadi aku tidak perlu menyesali apapun, ini demi Jungkook dan tentunya untuk Taehyung dan aku.

"Suga hyung! Kenapa melamun?" aku tersentak kaget saat suara merdu sepupu kecilku menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku tidak perlu melihat orang itu karena aku tahu itu Jungkook karena nama Suga adalah pemberian Jungkook.

"Hyung tidak melamun kok." balasku seraya tersenyum padanya. Jungkook membalas tersenyum kearahku lalu melanjutkan lagi makannya yang tertunda. Aku melahap makananku yang berada di piring milikku, aku makan sambil menunduk karena aku tahu seseorang tengah menatapku. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku karena merasa risih pada seseorang yang tengah menatapku itu, tepat saat aku mengangkat kepalaku mataku bertabrakkan dengan iris cokelat tua milik Taehyung. Dia menatapku lembut namun sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini terlihat lembut namun binar kasih sayangnya luntur dan berkurang dan aku sadar bahwa saat ini perasaannya padaku mulai meluntur. Lagi, rasa sesak itu kembali berdenyut di dadaku dan tanpa sadar aku membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan tatapan sendu milikku. Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku darinya namun itu malah membuatku semakin sesak karena mendapati tatapan kecewa milik Jimin yang juga tengah menatapku, rasanya berkali-kali lipat sakit melihat binar ceria itu menghilang darinya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa begini, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa kosong saat sosok Jimin menghilang dari hidupku. Mungkin Jimin memang ada di hadapanku tapi hati dan perhatiannya hilang dan menjauh pergi dariku, membuat hatiku terasa kosong dan menyesal. Aku beranjak dari dudukku membuat semua mata memandangku bingung.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon padaku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengaruk tengukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" balasku bertanya padanya bercanda. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat Seokjin hyung menatapku galak dan Namjoon yang mendelik sebal ke arahku. Dengan segera aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Seokjin hyung melemparku dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Mati saja sana!" teriak Seokjin hyung padaku yang sudah berlari masuk rumah. Aku juga bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari yang lain karena ulah Seokjin hyung yang cemburu membuatku tersenyum mendengar seruan mereka.

Tepat saat aku memasuki kamar mandi, senyumku lenyap dan air mataku turun melewati pipi pucatku. Kusenderkan punggungku pada pintu kamar mandi, lalu memejamkan mata agar air mataku tidak meluncur deras. Lututku begitu terasa lemas karena tubuhku yang bergetar hebat, aku merosot jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Bugh...bugh...bugh..

"Uhh... hiks... ses...ak...hiks..." aku meringis pelan dalam tangisku seraya memukul dadaku yang terus saja menimbulkan denyutan perih di sana. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, aku harus segara keluar sebelum yang lain curiga karena aku terlalu lama di toilet. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju westafel untuk membasuh wajahku agar jejak air mata di wajahku menghilang, aku memandang pantulan wajahku di dalam cermin disana aku bisa melihat seorang Min Yoongi yang begitu terlihat kacau dan lemah. Sisi yang selama ini tak pernah ingin aku tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Kenapa mencintai harus sesulit ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap langit-langit kamar mandi lalu kembali menghela nafas lelah, merasa sudah cukup lama akhirnya aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi kembali menuju taman belakang.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang milik Seokjin hyung dan suaminya Namjoon, aku memasang wajah senormal mungkin agar mereka tidak menyadari wajahku yag baru saja menangis. Saat aku baru saja sampai di pintu kaca menuju taman belakang aku mematung menatap seseorang di sana.

Deg.. deg ...deg...

Dadaku berdegup kecang dan darahku berdesir halus, aku tak mengerti kenapa begini padahal aku hanya melihat seorang pria bersurai orange tengah tersenyum manis kepada sepupu manisku. Rasa sesak yang tadi melingkupi dadaku mengurang hanya melihat senyum pria yang sangat aku tahu, pria yang aku tahu bernama Park Jimin. Aku terus memandanginya tanpa merasa bosan. Wajah tampannya, lekuk tegas wajahnya, mata kecil yang akan membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum dan binar mata hangatnya membuat hatiku menghangat. Perasaan ini sama seperti dulu, dulu sekali sebelum semuanya hancur dan berakhir seperti sekarang.

"Tuhan, aku mohon biarkan aku mencintainya lagi." gumamku lirih seraya menatap seorang pria yang tengah mengusak lembut seorang pria manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

 _._

 _Yoongi POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _._

Aku hanya mampu mendesis marah saat melihat perlakuan Kim keparat Taehyung itu kepada Jungkook, aku tak tahu rencana apalagi yang mau ia lakukan dengan bersikap lembut pada Jungkook. Hatiku benar-benar panas melihat sikapnya pada Jungkook apalagi ketika pria brengsek itu memeluk dan mecium Jungkook tepat di depanku, apa dia sedang mencoba membuatku cemburu dan marah? Kalau ia kuucapkan selamat padanya karena dia berhasil membuatku cemburu setengah mati. Bukan hanya itu aku juga marah, marah sekali padanya hingga rasanya aku ingin memukulnya hingga tak berdaya. Kenapa? Karena aku marah melihat dia memperlakukan Jungkook dengan mesra seakan tak terjadi apapun, bahkan wajahnya pun tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Aku mendesis sekali lagi saat melihat Taehyung memakaikan varsity-nya pada Jungkook, hari memang sudah menjelang malam dan angin bertiup lumayan kencang di taman ini tapi sungguh aku tak suka melihat kejadian itu sangat tidak suka. Aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkan meja bundar yang kami gunakan untuk mengobrol setelah makan sore tadi, aku berjalan menuju bangku santai di sisi kolam renang. Aku menatap kosong air yang begitu tenang, aku membaringkan tubuhku di kursi itu lalu memejamkan mata dan menaruh sebelah tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang aku tahu milik sahabatku Namjoon, aku membuka mataku menatapnya sekilas dan menatap langit malam.

"Apa ada cara yang mempunyai manfaat untuk bisa melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan Namjoon tadi. Namjoon mengikutiku memandang langit malam terdiam lalu menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Melupakan apa? Seseorang?" tanya Namjoon tepat sasaran. Sial dia selalu bisa menebaknya.

"Ya begitulah ..." jawabku mengedikkan bahu.

"Jangan mencoba mengelaknya. Biarkan saja mengalir!" ujar Namjoon yang kini tengah menatap lembut seorang pria cantik yang tengah tertawa karena lelucon yang diserukan Jimin.

"Semua yang menganggumu hanya karena satu hal." lanjut Namjoon. Aku menoleh padanya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kesiapanmu menghadapinya." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum kepadaku lalu bangkit dan menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang berfikir.

Aku kembali memandangi air kolam yang tenang, seperti biasa sosok Jungkook melintas di pikirannya. Aku mungkin mulai menyerah, aku membiarkan sosok itu menetap di bayangannya. Ya.. seperti itu Hoseok-ah. Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Seperti air. Walaupun ia akan bermuara melewati selokan, pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan samudranya. Jangan melawannya.

' _Cinta tidak bisa dilawan.'_

Sebuah bisikan terdengar di benakku. Aku bangkit menghampiri keenam orang yang tengah tertawa riang di gazebo taman ini. Entah apa yang tengah aku pikirkan.

Jeon Jungkook? Ya pria itu sudah menganggu ketenangannya.

 _._

 _._

 _POV end_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

"Hyung, aku rasa kami harus pulang. Ini sudah jam tidur Jungkook." ujar sebuah suara husky dan seksi milik seseorang yang kini tengah membersihkan noda susu di bibirku. Tae hyung, aku menatapnya dengan mata bulatku yang berbinar bingung membuatnya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Bilang saja kau ingin berduan dengan Jungkook!" seru Seokjin hyung membuatku merona malu mendengarnya.

"Memang! Sudahlah aku pulang hyung. Kajja Kookie!" ujar Tae hyung seraya menarikku berdiri dengan lembut. Aku merengut tak suka padanya, hell ini masih jam sembilan dan biasanya pun aku tidur tengah malam.

"Tapi hyungie ini masih jam sembilan~" ucapku merajuk. Tae hyung menghela napas lalu menyentuh pipi kananku dan mengelusnya lembut sekali.

"Kau sudah bermain sejak pagi Kookie, nanti kau sakit karena terlalu lelah bermain. Dan lihat ini matamu sudah seperti mata panda, sayang." balasnya membuatku salah tingkah mendengar kata sayang darinya.

"Ughh.. baiklah." ucapku lalu pergi mendahuluinya karena aku tak ingin Tae hyung melihat warna merah di pipiku.

"Kami pamit Hyungdeull!" seru Tae hyung berpamitan pada kelima hyung di sana.

Aku tersentak kaget saat tanganku digenggam oleh tangan hangat milik Tae hyung, tangan kecilku begitu terasa pas di tangan besarnya dan juga terasa nyaman. Aku memandang Tae hyung yang berjalan sedikit di depanku, aku sangat berharap ini bukanlah mimpi sesaat yang ketika aku terbangun akan lenyap. Dan jika ini memang mimpi aku mohon jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini tuhan, biarkan aku merasakan sikap lembut dan hangat Tae hyung lebih lama lagi. Bolehkah aku sedikit saja berharap lebih padanya? Bisakah meskipun hanya sedikit karena aku tahu binar mata Tae hyung tidak pernah menujukkan adanya cinta sama sekali. Tapi aku berharap sangat berharap Tae hyung bisa melihatku, melihat hatiku bukan melihat tanggung jawab yang ia dapat dari kedua orangtuanya dan orangtuaku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam di sana Kookie? Ayo masuk?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Tae hyung berbicara padaku, bahkan saking asiknya melamun aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai di dekat mobil. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di sebelah kursi pengemudi, aku memasang sabuk pengamanku lalu memadang ke arah jendela di sampingku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang hanya suasana hening yang menemani kami di dalam mobil, baik aku maupun Tae hyung tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin jika Tae hyung memang sedang fokus menyetir sedangkan aku sendiri terlalu malas, lagipula aku masih memikirkan sikap Tae hyung hari ini yang begitu lembut padaku. Aku tahu mungkin dia bersikap manis karena di sana ada hyungdeull disana, pasti ia takut mereka curiga dengan hubungan kami yang dingin dan terkesan seperti tak saling mengenal. Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berlalu masuk meninggalkan Tae hyung.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda." sapa Han ajumma tepat saat akumenginjak anak tangga pertama. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu melanjutkan jalanku yang tertunda. Aku membuka pintu bercat putih di depanku dengan gerakan tak sabaran, aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa lengket. Setelah aku memasuki kamarku aku menutup kembali pintu kamarku namun baru dua langkah aku berjalan tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, di sana Tae hyung berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang indah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Tae hyung berjalan menghampiriku setelah menutup pintu kamar.

"Sayang?" panggilnya membuat dadaku bergetar dan pipiku terasa panas. Aku memejamkan mataku saat lagi-lagi Tae hyung memelukku erat, meresapi wangi mint dari parfum yang dipakainya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa hangat yang diberikan Tae hyung dalam pelukan ini agar aku tidak bisa melupakan rasanya jika akhirnya ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang diberikannya.

"Hyung?" seruku sangat pelan tepat di telingannya. Tae hyung hanya bergumam menjawab panggilanku, namun ia melongarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajahku.

"Bisakah ... bisakah kau berhenti membuatku salah paham?" tanyaku padanya. Tae hyung hanya menatapku bingung, aku menunduk sesaat lalu setelahnya memberanikan diriku untuk menatap manik cokelat tuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku. Jadi aku mohon berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini, seakan-akan kau memang mencintaiku. Jangan beri aku harapan yang akhirnya membuatku semakin terluka." ujarku lirih. Tae hyung melangkah mundur dan menatapku sendu dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa tatapannya sendu.

"Hanya satu bulan saja hyung. Setelah itu kau bebas mau kemana pun dan mau mencintai siapapun." lanjutku. Tae hyung menatapku penuh tanda tanya, aku tersenyum padanya namun tetap terlihat menyedihkan untuk dilihat. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari bibirku, membuat seluruh hatiku yang retak menjadi pecah dan melebur seperti debu.

"Pada akhirnya pernikahan kita akan berakhir kan?" ... aku menarik nafas sejenak "Kau dan aku, tidak ada cinta diantara kita. Tidak, hanya aku di sini yang mencintaimu hyung ...dan aku hanya terlalu menyedihkan karena memaksa menikahi pria yang bahkan tak mencintaiku sama sekali"

Terlalu perih, aku mengepalkan tanganku begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih, air mata sudah menganak di pelupuk matanya yang berkedut dan siap meluncur kapan saja. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum pada Tae hyung yang diam mematung mendengar ucapanku.

"Jungkook-ah ...aku ..

"Aku mengantuk hyung! Aku ingin tidur." ucapku memotong ucapannya.

Aku berjalan ke arah ranjangku tanpa Tae hyung tahu air mataku mulai turun berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata milikku. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh tepatnya keluar dari kamarku, pintu tertutup dan isakanku lolos bersamaan denga itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar Jungkook setelah menatap punggung rapuh milik Jungkook berjalan menjauhinya. Taehyung bersandar pada pintu kamar istrinya dengan mata terpejam, ia meraba dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan sesak. Taehyung membuka matanya yang berbinar sendu saat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar di belakangnya itu.

"Aku ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai ...**

 **Bunny kembali nih! Ada yang kangen kah? Nggak juga nggak papa** **Bunny mau kasih tahu kalian sesuatu, kemarin banyak yang tanya kenapa penampilan Jungkook dari danger terus tiba2 jadi beda pas di rumah Jin. Jadi gini loh, kalian bisa liat di percakapan kelima cowok kece pas di rumah Jin.**

 **Suga : Kenapa Jungkook belum juga dateng ini udah lebih dari satu jam.  
terus kan Namjoon mutusin untuk nelpon Hoseok buat mastiin mereka baik2 aja tapi tiba2 Jungkook dateng dan bikin kelima hyungnya kaget. Terus tiba-tiba Jimin nyamperin Jungkook dan nanya **

**Jimin : Wow kau luar biasa tampan Jungkook-ah  
terus Jin juga tanya  
Jin : Kau manis sekali Kookie, siapa yang membuatmu berubah?  
Jungkook nunjuk Hoseok jadi intinya Jungkook itu ngerubah penampilan pas satu jam lebih ngilang itu padahal kan dia berangkat barengan sama Taehyung jamnya. **

**Jelaskan? Jungkook penampilannya kaya di BTS Run ep 5 yang V app.**

 **Bunny mau banyak berterima kasih buat yang udah review, makasih banget yah.**

 **Last, Review juseyo...**


	7. Chapter 7

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok, TaeGi, HopeKook  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar Jungkook setelah menatap punggung rapuh milik Jungkook berjalan menjauhinya. Taehyung bersandar pada pintu kamar istrinya dengan mata terpejam, ia meraba dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan sesak. Taehyung membuka matanya yang berbinar sendu saat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar di belakangnya itu._

" _Aku ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

"Aku ... maaf aku tak tahu Jungkook-ah" lirih Taehyung pelan.

Sang raja siang telah terpajang indah di langit biru pagi ini, membuat seorang pria manis terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sebut saja ia Jungkook, pria manis dengan gigi kelinci yang berderet lucu ketika ia tersenyum. Pria itu terbangun tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Jungkook beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke universitasnya. Waktu cutinya sudah selesai dan sekarang Jungkook harus sudah masuk kuliah jika ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran juga menambah tugas. Diantara keenam orang lainnya Jungkook memang satu-satunya yang masih kuliah, karena yang lainnya sudah bekerja dan sebagian meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarga mereka. Tapi lain hal dengan Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin, mereka memang dari keluarga kaya raya tapi Seokjin memutuskan menjadi chef di restoran miliknya sendiri dan perusahaan keluarganya dipegang oleh sang suami Kim Namjoon. Yoongi sendiri lebih memilih bekerja menjadi asisten Taehyung, bukan karena ia miskin tapi Yoongi hanya ingin mencoba dari nol dan mencapai kesuksesannya dengan usaha sendiri. Jimin juga sama seperti Yoongi namun bedanya Jimin menekuni dua pekerjaan, yang pertama ia bekerja di perusahaan Taehyung sebagai karyawan biasa dan kadang ikut dengan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah selesai bersiap Jungkook segera keluar kamar, Jungkook memandang ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang begitu terasa hening. Mungkin suaminya sudah pergi ke kantor pikirnya. Namun saat Jungkook baru saja melangkah di pertengahan tangga ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah duduk menonton tv di ruang keluarga rumahnya, Jungkook mengernyit bingung karena seharusnya Taehyung sudah berada di kantor sekarang. Jungkook menoleh ke arah samping tv untuk melihat jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu sembilan lewat dan itu tandanya Taehyung sudah telat satu jam untuk ke kantor akhirnya Jungkook memilih menghampiri Taehyung daripada terus merasa penasaran.

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget di anak tangga.

"Hyung, kau mengejutkanku." keluh Jungkook dengan nada merengeknya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihatnya lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Jungkook.

"Maaf..maaf, lagipula kenapa kau melamun di sana sayang?" tanya Taehyung lembut membuat rona merah muncul di pipi putih Jungkook.

"Uhh... kenapa hyung tidak ke kantor?" Jungkook balik bertanya pada Taehyung yang masih tersenyum manis pada Jungkook.

"Hyung mengambil libur hari ini karena hyung ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini. Pukul berapa kau pulang kuliah?" ujar Taehyung. Jugkook mengerjabkan matanya lucu karena mendengar penjelasan suaminya itu. Dengan malu-malu Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Aku rasa pukul dua belas aku sudah pulang" jawab Jungkook sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo aku akan mengantarmu!" seru Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook untuk digenggamnya.

Suasana di dalam mobil Taehyung begitu hening karena dua pria di dalam mobil itu enggan membuka suara sedikitpun, Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak berniat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Jungkook lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri masih fokus pada jalan di depannya. Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat di area parkir gedung universitas Jungkook yang juga tempatnya dulu kuliah, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar dalam diam. Namun sebelum Jungkook benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya Taehyung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kookie?" seru Taehyung membuat yang dipanggil menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan membuat Taehyung dan sebagian siswa dan siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka memekik gemas.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." ucap Taehyung yang kembali melangkah mendekat ke hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, memang apa yang suaminya lupakan pikir Jungkook.

"Hah?"

CUP

Jungkook melebarkan matanya karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium keningnya, ia juga bisa mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang memang sedang memerhatikan mereka sejak Taehyung keluar dari mobil. Taehyung menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jungkook namun tetap membiarkan kedua lengannya berada di pipi sang pria manis.

"Ini yang aku lupakan." ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya. Jungkook tetap diam tak mau memandang Taehyung karena dia sangat malu sekali.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di rumah sayang. Aku pergi!" ujar Taehyung lalu pergi berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook. Setelah Taehyung menghilang dari pandangan mata Jungkook barulah ia memekik malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Uhhh... Tae hyungie pabo." runtuk Jungkook pelan.

Sepulang dari mengantar Jungkook Taehyung duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan kayu di taman belakang rumah mereka, Taehyung terdiam memandang kosong ke arah kolam renang yang tenang. Pikiran pria itu penuh dengan dua sosok yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, Jeon Jungkook istrinya dan Min Yoongi manta kekasihnya juga pria yang manis ia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Haaahhhh..."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat memikirkan semua hal tentang kedua orang tersebut, saat ini mungkin ia memang sedang berusaha menerima Jungkook sebagi istrinya tapi tetap saja kadang ia masih ingin mengapai Yoongi kembali. Taehyung masih ingat jelas tatapan Yoongi yang selalu terarah pada _patner in crime-_ nya Park Jimin, tatapan itu sedikit menganggunya kenapa? Karena tatapan itu sama seperti saat pertama Taehyung dan Yoongi saling jatuh cinta. Sesak, dada pria itu kembali dilanda rasa sesak yang membuat lehernya terasa dicekik kuat. Taehyung memejamkan matanya lalu menaruh sebelah telapak tangannya pada dada bidangnya, sesak itu semakin terasa saat memori otaknya memaksa kembali pada masa-masa bahagianya bersama Yoongi. Namun bayangan itu lenyap dan tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum manis seorang pria yang sempat ia cintai dimasalalu, hatinya menghangat seiring dengan semakin jelas bayangan sosok itu. Taehyung membuka matanya saat jantungnya kembali bergetar seperti dulu pada sosok bocah manis dimasalalu, pria itu tersenyum kecil menyadari sesuatu yang mulai kembali tumbuh setelah sekian lama layu di hatinya.

"Maaf ... karena aku kembali mencintaimu ..." bisik Taehyung lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin mematikan komputernya dengan _mode sleep_ , ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Jimin menoleh ke arah sebuah figura foto yang berada di samping komputernya, foto ia dan keenam sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum pada kamera saat itu mereka sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju untuk merayakan kelulusan Seokjin, Yoongi dan Namjoon. Jimin ingat sekali saat itu mereka semua nampak sangat bahagia berada di sana, bermain di pantai, pesta BBQ dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah melihat tawa para sahabatnya terutama pria bersurai cokelat tua yang berdiri tepat di antara ia dan taehyung. Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Seokjin memang sudah bersama sejak mereka lahir karena keluarga mereka dekat dan kebetulan kedua orang tua mereka juga bersahabat, sedangkan Jimin sendiri baru mengenal mereka saat Jimin menjadi salah satu murid pindahan di sekolah ke empat orang itu saat TK. Hoseok baru bergabung saat mereka di bangku sekolah dasar, dan untuk Yoongi sendiri mereka baru dikenalkan Jungkook saat mereka menempuh bangku SMA. Dulu. Dulu sekali, Jimin memang sempat mencintai maknae mereka. Jimin selalu mengikuti Jungkook kemanapun dan ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Jungkook, namun saat Jimin mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, itu yang Jungkook katakan setelah acara pengakuannya. Jimin memang sedih dan hancur saat itu tapi ia mencoba menerima kenyataan kalau Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, sampai akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan pria manis berkulit pucat saat pertama kali ia menjadi murid SMA. Jungkook membawa pria yang ia akui sebagai sepupunya saat mereka semua tengah berkumpul di taman belakang rumah Seokjin yang memang mereka jadikan sebagai markas, dan saat itulah Jimin mulai mencintai sosok itu.

"Jimin?" Jimin tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Jimin mengankat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut, Min Yoongi berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Jimin menatap malas sosok pria di depannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin ketus. Menerima nada ketus dari Jimin, Yoongi hanya mampu mendesah putus asa karena pria dengan surai orange itu masih saja marah padanya.

"Jimin-ah ... aku ... aku tahu kau sangat kecewa padaku, tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit saja mendengar penjelasanku?" ujar Yoongi pelan pada Jimin.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku pahami hyung? Semuanya sudah jelas bagiku! Tolong jangan mengangguku lagi" balas Jimin. Yoongi menunduk dalam mendengar balasan Jimin, ia tersenyum lalu mendongkak menatap onyx Jimin. Yoongi membuat senyumnya semanis mungkin namun tak menghilangkan gurat sedih di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah sekarang... aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku menganggumu. Mungkin ini terlambat... tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberitahumu tentang ini. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah percaya padaku, tapi kali ini biarkan aku berusaha untuk jujur padamu dan juga pada diriku sendiri. Park Jimin ..." Yoongi terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin!" lanjut Yoongi. Jimin terpaku diam mendengar pengakuan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik saat ini karena jujur saja Jimin bahagia mendengarnya namun masih ada rasa ragu yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya, itu hakmu untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Aku pergi! Maaf sudah menganggumu." ucap Yoongi final.

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku keluar dari gedung kantor tempat aku bekerja, aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan mata semua karyawan yang memandangku aneh. Aku hanya butuh lari menjauh dari tempat ini dan semua yang terjadi, aku terus berlari tanpa tahu arah namun sedetik kemudian aku sadar bahwa saat ini aku berhenti di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat aku kenal. Rumah sepupuku, Jeon Jungkook. Tungkai kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, otakku terus memberontak agar aku tidak datang kemari saat ini namun entah kenapa hatiku malah berbicara lain. Aku memandang pintu bercat putih di depanku ragu, aku tahu Taehyung memang ada di rumah karena tadi ia sempat izin untuk libur ke kantor tapi yang aku takut kan adalah keberadaan Jeon Jungkook di dalam sana. Aku takut ia bertanya aku kenapa dan akhirnya ia tahu semuanya. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa aku tahan, ini sangat menyakitkan sekali. Kalian mungkin bingung dengan pernyataanku pada Jimin tadi tapi demi tuhan aku memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya malah. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja saat hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, namun saat itu aku harus menelan kekecewaan karena kenyataan bahwa Park Jimin mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Aku ingat saat itu, saat Jimin menari di studio dance sekolah sambil menangis sendirian, saat itu aku kebetulan baru saja keluar dari ruang musik dan tanpa sengaja melihat pintu studio dance yang tak tertutup rapat. Itu adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya sehancur itu, awalnya aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menangis namun semuanya terjawab saat Jimin meneriaki satu nama di dalam ruangan itu. Jeon Jungkook, nama itu yang ia teriaki hingga mengema di ruangan dingin dan gelap itu. Dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk meraih sosok sempurna itu, aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengubur sedalam mungkin perasaan itu di hatiku. Air mataku semakin deras mengingat kenyataan pahit itu, luka yang sudah kututup rapat-rapat kini terbuka semakin lebar dan melebar.

"Yoongi hyung?" aku mengangkat kepalaku kala sebuah suara familiar memanggil namaku. Aku menemukan Taehyung berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya terdiam memandang pria yang juga aku cintai, melihat pria ini kembali memaksaku untuk terjun ke masalalu. Masa yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Kim Taehyung, sosok yang berhasil membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukanku saat itu. Dia datang dengan segudang cinta yang diberikan padaku, ya dia datang tepat setelah aku patah hati karena Jimin. Dia membuatku lupa tentang rasa sakit atas cinta, dia membuatku merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai meski akhirnya aku kembali terluka seperti saat ini. aku mungkin memang masih mencintai Kim Taehyung tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku nama Park Jimin masih tertulis indah disana, Park Jimin masih menempati sisi paling spesial di hatiku. Seandainya aku sabar menunggu Jimin saat itu mungkin aku sudah bahagia saat ini bersamanya, saat itu aku terlalu berpikiran sempit sehingga dengan mudahnya menerima Taehyung dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal memutuskan untuk melepas Park Jimin dalam hidupku, seadainya aku tahu kalau cintaku terbalas saat itu mungkin aku lebih memilih bersamanya.

"Yoongi hyung!" aku tersentak ketika teriakan Taehyung berdengung di telingaku. Aku menatapnya dengan air mata yang semakin sulit kuhentikan. Aku tanpa sadar berlari menubruk dada bidang milik Taehyung, memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan Taehyung membalas memelukku erat.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini Tae?" tanyaku. Bukannya menjawabku Taehyung malah menangkup kedua pipiku lalu setelahnya hanyalah benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirku.

Cup...

Taehyung menciumku penuh dengan kelembutan, ia melumat dan menyesap kuat bibirku tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Aku sangat terbuai dengan ciumannya hingga dengan sendirinya tanganku mengalung indah di leher jenjang Taehyung, sekejap saja aku lupa bahwa pria yang menciumku adalah suami dari sepupuku sendiri dan yang aku tahu sekarang adalah betapa aku merindukan ciuman ini. Saat kurasa aku butuh oksigen aku segera penepuk pelan bahu Taehyung agar melepas ciumannya, Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan menetapku lembut hingga membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi hyung." ujarnya lirih padaku.

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi menatap sendu ke arah sebuah rumah besar milik keluarga Kim, ia memandang sendu tepat pada pintu utama rumah itu dimana dua sosok pria yang begitu ia kenal tengah berciuman mesra di sana. Ia tahu ciuman itu pasti begitu lembut dan memabukkan meskipun ia hanya melihat dari dalam mobil, pria itu menarik nafas perlahan untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sulit dan menyesakkan. Air matanya berhasil lolos dari mata bulatnya yang indah, ia tidak terisak tapi air matanya turun begitu deras melewati pipi putih miliknya. Ia meremat kuat dadanya yang begitu terasa dirobek-robek, lagi-lagi lukanya bertambah dan yang lebih hebatnya luka itu dibuat oleh orang yang sama. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya tapi sosok pria bersurai cokelat tua lah yang membuatnya setengah mati terluka, sosok yang begitu ia percayai di dunia ini melebihi orang tuanya sendiri sekarang malah bekhianat dibelakangnya.

"Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya supir taxi pada pria tersebut.

"Gwenchana ajusshi. Bisa kita putar balik ajusshi? Aku melupakan sesuatu." tanya pria itu pada supir taxi dan langsung saja diterima oleh sang supir. Taxi itu melaju meninggalka rumah milik Kim Taehyung, lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Taehyung melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan Jungkook belum juga pulang, Jungkook memang sempat menelepon Taehyung untuk minta izin mengerjakan tugas di rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Bambam tapi kenapa hingga pukul segini bocah itu belum juga pulang. Awalnya Taehyung sedikit kecewa karena acaranya bersama Jungkook batal namun Taehyung bisa apa jika itu menyangkut dengan masa depan Jungkook jadilah ia mengiyakan saja saat Jungkook minta izin padanya. Taehyung sudah terlihat sangat lelah karena menunggu Jungkook berjam-jam, bahkan pria itu sudah puluhan kali menelepon sang istri namun nihil Jungkook tak mengangkatnya. Taehyung mendesah prustasi memikirkan keberadaan istri manisnya itu, demi apapun ini tengah malam dan pria manis itu belum juga pulang dan bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook dijalan. Taehyung terus saja mengerutu sampai akhirnya ia terlelap di sofa ruang tv di rumahnya, pria itu terlalu lelah menunggu Jungkook.

Brak...

Taehyung terbangung tengah malam saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur, Taehyung tersentak kaget mendengar suara benda terjatuh, ia langsung berlari menuju dapur rumahnya. Namun baru saja Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di dapur, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dua pasang manusia berbeda jenis tengah berpangutan bibir begitu panas dan intim. Taehyung mematung melihat hal itu, meskipun lampu dapur mati ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas karena posisinya tepat berada di belakang sang wanita. Taehyung menatap kosong kegiatan di depannya itu, bagimana wanita itu meremas sensual surai sang pria. Taehyung juga tak melewatkan sedikit pun kegiatan sang pria yang begitu ahli dalam mencium mesra wanitanya, bahkan ia bisa melihat tangan nakal pria itu meremas bokong seksi lawannya. Tersadar dari lamunannya Taehyung segera menyalakan lampu dapur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, seketika membuat sepasang sejoli itu terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kedua orang itu memang menghentikan kegiatannya namun tak mengindahkan keberadaan Taehyung di sana, pria itu malah kembali dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena Taehyung. Mata Taehyung memanas melihat adegan demi adegan yang tersuguh di depannya, hatinya bagai diremas kuat hingga melebur dan hancur. Tatapan matanya meredup dan memancarkan gurat luka yang begitu dalam, mungkin Taehyung memang tidak menangis tapi tatapan mata itu tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini yang begitu pedih.

"Wae ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, Bunny back!  
siapa yang udah nunggu chapter ini? Bunny minta pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, karena jujur aja Bunny takutnya bikin ceritanya makin ngebosenin atau apa mungkin. Kalian bisa kritik atau kasih saran buat Bunny kok, dan mungkin itu malah bisa bikin pacuan buat Bunny biar bikin tambah bagus. **

**Oh yah, sebenernya di chapter kemarin Bunny udah sedikit ngasih kalian clue tentang masalalunya Taehyung sama Yoongi, kenapa mereka bisa bersatu kaya gitu. Mungkin kalau kalian lebih teliti pasti tahu jawabannya. Bunny mau berterima kasih nih sama kalian yang udah pada review karena satu kata dari kalian itu sama dengan semangat Bunny yang makin nambah. Maaf juga nggak bisa bales kalian satu-satu, tapi Bunny serius seneng banget dapet banya review dari kalian.**

 **Hei-hei kalian pada minta Bunny untuk satuin Hoseok sama Jungkook kan? Bunny sih nggak masalah untuk Hopekook karena jujur aja Bunny juga suka Hopekook, tapi untuk ff ini sorry Bunny nggak bisa satuin mereka. Kenapa? Karena mau kaya gimana pun jahatnya Taehyung sama Jungkook tapi akhir cerita mereka bakal tetep bersatu.**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	8. Chapter 8

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Minyoon, Namjin, Hoseok, Taegi, Hopekook  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

 _Kedua orang itu memang menghentikan kegiatannya namun tak mengindahkan keberadaan Taehyung di sana, pria itu malah kembali dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena Taehyung. Mata Taehyung memanas melihat adegan demi adegan yang tersuguh di depannya, hatinya bagai diremas kuat hingga melebur dan hancur. Tatapan matanya meredup dan memancarkan gurat luka yang begitu dalam, mungkin Taehyung memang tidak menangis tapi tatapan mata itu tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini yang begitu pedih._

" _Wae ..._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 8**

.

.

"Kim Jungkook!" teriakan Taehyung menggema di dapur dan bersamaan dengan itu Taehyung menarik paksa lengan pria yang ia teriaki agar menjauh dari sang wanita. Taehyung memandang tajam ke arah dua orang tersebut terutama pada sosok istrinya yang hanya menatapnya malas, mata Taehyung terasa begitu panas dan sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar namun tetap Taehyung tahan. Taehyung mengeratkan cekalan tangannya pada Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik lengan sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang terasa di lengan kirinya. Sesaat bau alkohol merebak masuk dalam indra penciuman Taehyung, posisinya saat ini memudahkan ia mencium aroma alkohol itu dari tubuh Jungkook dan wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau mabuk Kim Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung menekankan kata Kim dengan tajam. Yang ditanya hanya memandang Taehyung jengah, Jungkook menarik lengannya yang dicekal Taehyung lalu menarik wanitanya untuk pergi dari dapur.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung! Aku bebas melakukan apapun, berhenti berpura-pura perduli padaku. Ayo Wendy!" ujar Jungkook ketus lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di dapur.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku kuku-kukunya memutih. Taehyung sangat marah saat ini ia marah dengan bagaimana cara Jungkook membohonginya dengan embel-embel belajar kelompok tapi kenyataannya pria itu bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita, Taehyung marah dengan bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa mencegah dan menjauhi Jungkook dari wanita yang dibawanya tadi. Dadanya tidak mau sedikit saja berhenti berdenyut nyeri sejak tadi, meski Taehyung sudah mencoba menarik nafas perlahan tapi percuma sakit itu tetap terasa di ulu hatinya.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Berhasil. Air mata itu akhirnya berhasil turun melewati pipi milik Taehyung, berlomba-lomba untuk dibebaskan dari kurungan mata tajam pria itu. Taehyung melangkah mundur menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berdiri di sisi belakangnya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada lantai dingin tempat ia berpijak dan marik rambutnya kasar.

"Wae Jungkook-ah? Wae? Apa kau sedang menghukumku sekarang?" gumam Taehyung lirih. "Aku mohon hentikan Jungkook-ah! Ini... sangat menyakitkan. Jebal." lanjut Taehyung.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV_

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? kenapa disaat aku baru saja ingin memperbaiki semuanya? Apakah harus sesulit ini Jungkook-ah? Ataukan kau sedang mencoba menghukumku saat ini karena mencintai sepupumu? Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku mohon biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan luka yang pernah aku buat setidaknya biarkan aku menyembuhkan luka itu. Aku melangkah pelan menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju lantai dua, air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir namun sesak di dadaku tidak juga kunjung menghilang hingga rasanya begitu sulit meski hanya untuk bernafas saja.

"Nggghhhh~~ Jungkook!"

Aku diam membeku di depan kamar Jungkook saat aku mendengar suara desahan wanita yang berasal dari kamarnya, suaranya begitu terdengar jelas dan menyakitkan di telingaku. Lagi. Dadaku berdenyut sakit hanya dengan mendengarnya, aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat saat bayangan-bayangan kedua orang di dalam sana masuk dalam otakku. Aku jelas tahu apa yang tegah kedua orang itu lakukan di dalam sana, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan suara desahan tadi.

"Ughh... Kau .. sa...ngat sem..pit.. Dear~"

Tak ingin menanbah rasa sesakku aku memutuskan beranjak menuju kamarku sendiri, aku melangkah pelan ke arah ranjangku lalu menelusupkan seluruh wajahku di sana. Suara desahan itu semakin jelas terdengar hingga masuk ke dalam kamarku, aku terus mencoba mengabaikan suara dan juga rasa sesak yang melingkupiku. Aku memejamkan mata seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan dadaku mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak itu sendiri, namun bukan rasa lega yang aku dapat tapi malah sesak itu semakin menghimpit dadaku hingga akhirnya air mataku kembali turun tanpa permisi. Katakanlah aku cengeng karena menangis begitu banyak saat ini tapi demi tuhan aku tak perduli tentang itu karena sungguh ini begitu terasa sakit sekali, kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya sebuah tombak menghantam dadamu tanpa ampun dan itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku menangis dalam diam hingga akhirnya terlelap entah kapan.

.

.

.

"Tae...cepat bangun!"

Aku mengeliat pelan saat merasakan tangan seseorang tengah menepuk pipiku pelan dan ada suara yang memanggilku, aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menemukan Seokjin hyung di depanku. Aku membelalakan mataku begitu sadar lalu mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk, oh tidak aku dalam bahaya sekarang bagaimana jika Seokjin hyung tahu aku dan Jungkook tidak satu kamar? Jungkook? Ahhh bocah itu. Apakah wanita itu masih ada di sini akan tambah runyam jika Seokjin hyung tahu Jungkook baru saja tidur dengan wanita lain.

"Tae, di mana Jungkook? Kenapa dia tidak tidur denganmu?" tanya Seokjin hyung.

Sial, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku jawab? Oh tidak Seokjin hyung memandangku tajam. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya dan malah semakin membuat Seokjin hyung memincing ke arahku, ayo berfikir Kim Taehyung.

"Tae di mana Jung...

"Kau brengsek Jeon Jungkook! hikss..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Seokjin hyung penasaran.

"Ahahha hyung mung..

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku Seokjin hyung sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar dan mau tak mau membuatku ikut berlari menyusulnya, tepat saat aku dan Seokjin hyung sampai di depan kamar Jungkook aku bisa melihat sudah ada Namjoon hyung di sana. Namjoon hyung membuka kasar pintu kamar Jungkook membuat dadaku berdebar takut mereka mengetahui semuanya. Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung terdiam mematung melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Jungkook, dimana seorang wanita dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang di balut selimut tengah menangis keras lalu sang pria hanya berjalan acuh menuju kamar mandi. Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata Namjoon hyung yang berubah tajam dan muka yang memerah menahan marah, Seokjin hyung pun sama seperti Namjoon hyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Ikut aku!" titah Namjoon hyung padaku tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, aku sungguh tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana karena aku pun tak mengerti sama sekali. Aku segera mengikuti Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung yang berjalan ke arah ruangan kerjaku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini Kim Taehyung!" tanya Namjoon hyung dengan nada dinginnya. Aku memandang Seokjin hyung sendu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini.

"Kim Taehyung kami bertanya padamu!" seru Seokjin hyung tegas. Aku menghela nafas pelan memandang mereka sejenak lalu kemudian menunduk dan lebih memilih memandang kedua kakiku.

"Aku tak mengerti apapun hyung" seruku lirih. Aku mendongkak menatap mereka yang menatapku bingung, aku tersenyum miris pada mereka berdua.

"Jangan marah pada Jungkook, ini bukan salahnya." aku menarik nafas lalu menatap tepat pada iris hitam milik Namjoon hyung

"Dari awal ... akulah yang salah, bukan Jungkook." jelasku pada mereka. Kulihat Namjoon hyung semakin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti begitupun Seokjin hyung.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin Hyung.

"Awalnya, aku berniat memperbaiki semuanya hyung ... menerima Jungkook dan mulai mencintainya seperti yang kau katakan padaku saat itu. Tapi ... lagi-lagi aku merusak semuanya, hyung." aku berhenti berbicara lalu menatap wajah Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung bergantian.

"Kemarin ... seharusnya aku pergi dengan Jungkook tapi setelah lama aku menunggunya dia tak juga kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya dia meneleponku dan meminta izin untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Bambam. Aku memang kecewa saat itu karena usahaku untuk memulai semuanya berantakan, tapi aku tetap berusaha mengerti karena itu menyangkut masa depan Jungkook jadi aku mengizinkannya. Aku pikir dia tidak akan lama tapi setelah berjam-jam aku tunggu dia tak kunjung datang hingga akhirnya aku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, dan... dan ketika tengah malam aku terbangun, aku melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita tadi hyung. Aku marah tapi aku tak bisa mencegahnya karena aku tahu semua berawal dariku. Hyung aku mohon tolong aku!" ungkapku pada mereka dengan menghilangkan bagian Yoongi hyung tentunya.

"Hyung ... aku... aku mencintai..."

"Jinnie hyung!" seru seseorang menghentikan acara pegakuanku pada kedua hyung di hadapanku ini, aku menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berjalan ke arah kami dengan senyum lucunya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Seokjin hyung yang terlihat begitu marah pada Jungkook, dan tepat ketika Jungkook akan memeluknya Seokjin hyung melayangkan tangannya tepat pada Jungkook. Sadar Seokjin hyung akan menampar Jungkook aku segera melangkah untuk meraih Jungkook agar terhindar dari tamparan Seokjin hyung namun ...

PLAK...

Terlambat. Seokjin hyung sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi tembam Jungkook dengan keras, aku segera berjalan cepat mendekati Jungkook yang berdiri mematung karena terkejut dengan tamparan itu entah karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Seokjin hyung yang seperti ini. aku menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukanku lalu menatap Seokjin hyung menyalang.

"HYUNG!" teriakku marah.

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook agar aku dapat melihat pipinya yang terkena tamparan itu, kuteliti seluruh sudut wajahnya dengan lembut agar tak membuanya tersakiti. Sial. Pipi Jungkook memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya, membuat aku benar-benar marah dan juga tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Seokjin hyung ini. aku sangat tahu bagaimana Seokjin hyung menyayangi Jungkook, jadi ini benar-benar membuatku tak percaya seorang Kim Seokjin menampar Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan semua orang tahu betapa sayangnya pria itu pada Jungkook. Kutarik kembali Jungkook dalam rengkuhanku saat tubuh istiriku ini bergetar dan matanya menatapku takut, aku mendongkak untuk menatap Seokjin hyung yang memandang kosong satu tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar Jungkook aku tahu dia pasti merasa bersalah sekali saat ini. bahkan Namjoon hyung hanya mampu diam menatap tak kalah kaget pada Seokjin hyung saat ini.

"Hyung! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak marah pada Jungkook kan? Dan kau sekarang malah menamparnya? Kau keterlaluan hyung!" seruku marah.

"Kau bilang aku apa Tae? Keterlaluan? Kau katakan aku keterlaluan hanya karena aku menamparnya? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dia tidur dengan gadis lain di depan mata kepalamu sendiri dan kau sebut itu bukan hal keterlaluan?" tanya Seokjin hyung padaku dengan nada marahnya yang begitu tajam. Aku menunduk mendengarnya, aku tahu ini keterlaluan sangat keterlaluan malah. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan aku lebih keterlaluan dari Jungkook hyung.

"Tapi dia istri hyung! Aku yang bertanggung jawab atasnya! Kau tak berhak ikut campur atas masalah ini!" balasku marah.

"Baik! Aku tak akan pernah ikut campur atas apapun yang menyangkut atas kalian berdua! Mulai saat ini aku tak akan pernah perduli jika Jungkook meniduri banyak gadis diluar sana nantinya! Aku sungguh tidak akan perduli!" ungkap Seokjin hyung lalu beranjak pergi bersama Namjoon hyung yang mengikutinya dari ruangan kerjaku, Seokjin hyung meninggalkan aku bersama Jungkook berdua dalam keheningan.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Jungkook, menyandarkan daguku di atas kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata untuk lebih menikmati harum vanilla dari tubuh pria manis ini. Rasanya begitu tubuh Jungkook begitu pas dalam rengkuhanku, bahkan rasanya sangat terasa nyaman dan hangat menyelimuti perasaanku.

"Ayo kita obati pipimu sayang!" ajakku dengan masih memeluknya. Kurasakan dia menggeliat dalam pelukanku lalu tak lama ia melepaskan kontak tubuh kami yang mampu membuatku mendesah kecewa karena rasa nyaman tadi hilang begitu saja, dia menatapku sendu dengan mata merah khas habis menangis.

"Hentikan hyung!" katanya dingin mengabaikan ajakanku untuk mengobati lukanya. Aku mengernyit heran mendengar ucapannya karena demi apapun aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kuhentikan.

"Ap...

"Hentikan semua sandiwaramu! Berhenti untuk pura-pura perduli padaku! Aku muak mendengarnya, jangan buat aku semakin mengharapkanmu padahal aku tahu kau jelas-jelas tak mencintaiku." ungkapnya membuatku kembali didera rasa sakit dan sesak.

"Kook..

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku lelah menunggumu untuk mencintaiku. Kau mungkin ada di dekatku tapi rasanya sangat mustahil meraihmu bahkan secuil pun begitu sulit."

"Dengarkan kan aku Kookie! Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini untuk memulai semuanya bersama denganmu. Aku mohon jangan begini!" kataku melirih di akhir kalimat. Jungkook melangkah mundur menjauhiku, dia menatap tajam padaku membuat begitu merasa miris sekali.

"Hentikan Kim Taehyung! Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi padaku, sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku!" seru Jungkook marah. Pria manis itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku setelah mengucapkan kaliamatnya, aku tertawa menertawakan diriku sendiri. Begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan yah?" tanyaku lirih entah pada siapa.

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang kerja milik pria brengsek itu, aku menyambar kunci mobilku yang berada di meja nakas ruang tamu. Aku berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menjawab sapaan Han Ajumma saat di ruang tamu tadi aku sedang sangat kesal karena tamparan yang diberikan oleh Seokjin hyung tadi, kusentuh sudut bibirku yang terasa nyeri karena jujur saja tamparan Seokjin hyung tadi sangat kencang hingga bibirku sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Brak...

Kututup pintu mobilku dengan kasar lalu menyalakan mesin mobil untuk segera pergi dari rumah memuakkan ini, aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh karena kebetulan jalanan Seoul tengah sepi pengendara mungkin mereka masih berada di kantor dan sekolah. Aku mengarahkan mobilku menuju tempat paling menyenangkan untuk melepas penat semua orang di dunia ini, minum sedikit mungkin akan membuat pikiranku tentang pria yang menyandang sebagai suamiku itu lenyap sebentar saja. Kuparkirkan Ferrari 458 Speciale merah milikku itu di area parkir milik salah satu club terbaik di Seoul ini, kumatikan mesin mobilku lalu memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan aman dan barula aku keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam club.

Sepi. Keadaan itulah yang menggambarkan suasana club pagi ini, hanya ada segelintir orang yang berada di club ini melihat hari yang masih begitu pagi untuk orang-orang datang. Aku berjalan pelan dengan mata yang menatap lurus kedepan menghiraukan beberapa gadis yang mulai memandangku lapar di sana, moodku sedang sangat kacau hanya untuk sekedar meladeni mereka semuanya. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan beberapa botol vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi lalu melangkah ke lantai atas di club ini atau sebut saja itu tempat yang hanya para pria kaya duduk di sana, sambil menunggu pesananku aku duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan mataku yang begitu terasa lelah.

"Hei!"

Aku membuka mataku kala suara lembut yang kutahu milik seorang wanita memecah keheningan di sekitarku, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat muda duduk di sampingku dengan anggun. Aku menyeringai melihat wanita itu, dengan mata laparku aku memandang penampilan wanita itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dress merah yang membalutnya hanya menampilkan paha putihnya dengan sempurna, dada penuh dan padat yang menyembul karena belahan dada baju itu begitu rendah membuat aku tanpa sadar membalas senyum wanita itu.

"Aku Joy. Kau ... Jeon ahh Kim Jungkook maksudku, benarkan?" ucap wanita itu mengoreksi margaku. Aku memandangnya bingung bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Seingatku aku tak pernah sekalipun kenal atau bertemu dengan wanita yang mengaku sebagai Joy ini. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil padaku saat ia menyadari tatapan bingung yang aku tunjukkan padanya, dengan tiba-tiba ia mengusak lembut surai ungu milikku gemas.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tahu namamu, iyakan?" tanyannya padaku. Aku mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Ya begitulah, jadi bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Dan yah margaku tentunya." tanyanku penasaran.

"Aku teman satu kampusnya Taehyung, jadi bukan hal aneh aku tahu namamu. Lagipula aku sering melihat kalian bersama-sama dan aku juga diundang saat pernikahan kalian." jelasnya seraya meminum satu gela wine di tangannya.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan oleh pria manis ini di sini?" tanya wanita itu lagi membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kala mendengar kata manis dari bibirnya.

"Hanya melepas penat!" balasku seadanya. Aku menuangkan vodka pada gelasku lalu meneguknya dalam satu tegukkan.

"Mau kutemani?" tawarnya dengan seringai nakal yang membuatku tanpa sadar ikut menyeringai ke arah wanita itu.

"Tentu, jika kau tak keberatan." balasku

Sudah setengah jam aku terhanyut dalam sebuah obrolan seru dengan wanita yang bernama Joy itu, dia begitu menyenangkan dan asik untuk di ajak mengobrol membuatku nyaman berada disekitarnya. Dengan setengah kesadaranku aku bisa merasakan Joy duduk semakin dekat denganku, bahkan kini tangannya mulai nakal dengan menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhku.

"Ahhh~~ "

Desahan wanita itu terdengar ketika dengan jahil aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam rok dressnya, menyentuh kecil kewanitaannya dari luar underwarenya. Mendengar desahannya membuatku sedikit bersemangat untuk mencoba lebih jauh apalagi wanita ini tak menolak perbuatanku, aku meraih bibir merahnya menciumnya dengan rakus. Aku memainkan bibir wanita itu kasar, mengigit kecil bibir atas dan bawahnya dan tak lupa mengajaknya berperang lidah. Tanganku tidak tinggal diam aku menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya membuat wanita itu mendesah memanggil namaku, aku membaringkan wanita itu pada sofa yang kami duduki menarik ke atas dress wanita itu hingga memperlihatkan vaginanya yang masih terbungkus underware. Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami lalu menungging menempatkan wajahku tepat di depan kewanitaannya, aku mendongkak menatap manik hitam kelam milik mantan teman Tae hyung itu untuk meminta persetujuannya aku bermain di kewanitaannya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya membuatku memekik senang bak anak kecil yang diberikan ice cream, kutarik celana dalamnya kebawah menuju mata kakinya dan terpampanglah benda mengoda di depan mataku. Aku mendaratkan bibirku pada kewanitaannya, menjilat dan sesekali mengigit pelan klistorinya.

"Nghhh... Ahhh..ahhhh...ahhh..."

Aku terus memainkan kewanitaan Joy tanpa perduli dimana kami berada, toh tempat ini memang sedang sepi lagipula pemandangan seperti kegiatan kami bukan hal aneh di club manapun jadi aku tak perlu khawatir orang akan memergoki kami sedang berbuat hal tak senonoh. Aku masih asik dengan vagina milik Joy sebelum sebuah suara yang aku kenali memanggilku dengan nada marah dan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mengasikan ini.

"Jeon Jungkook!" aku mendongkak menatap seorang pria tampan dengan jas formalnya tengah berdiri di depan meja kami, aku mengembangkan senyumku melihat pria itu berbanding terbalik dengannya yang memasang tatapan tajam nan dingin padaku.

"Hyungie!" seruku senang. Pria bersurai hitam yang kupanggil hyung itu semakin menatapku tajam namun tak kuperdulikan, aku lebih memilih kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Srak...

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu tanganku ditarik dengan kasar oleh pria tampan tadi, aku merengut menatapnya karena sudah mengangguku. Dia mencekal lenganku begitu kuat hingga aku bisa merasakan pergelangan tanganku terasa sakit.

"Kau mabuk Jeon Jungkook!" ujarnya marah. Aku tersenyum manis padanya lalu mengelus pelas pipi putih milik orang itu, membuat sang pemilik pipi diam membeku ditempatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

"Hyungie... kau lupa? Kalau margaku bukan lagi Jeon tapi Kim, hyung." koreksi Jungkook pada pria berjas itu

"Terserah! Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu di sini?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan suara yang dingin.

"Ahh hyung! Untuk apa kau bertanya tentu saja aku sedang bercinta dengannya! Jangan katakan kau cemburu, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan? Tapi satu hal hyung kuberitahu, kau... mungkin memang mantan kekasihku tapi ingat baik-baik..." Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu mendekat ke arah pria tadi dan membisikkan kalimat yang mampu menusuk tepat pada hati pria itu.

"Aku...mencintai Kim Taehyung! Bukan kau ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei Bunny back!**

 **Guys, sorry untuk ketelatan upload ff ini, Bunny kemarin sakit jadi nggak bisa update ataupun ngetik ff ini. tapi tenang aja untuk kedepannya Bunny nggak akan telat lagi kok! So, pada suka kah sama chapter ini? atau malah jadi ngebosenin ceritanya? Ayo ada yang tahu siapa mantan pacarnya Jungkook itu? Ayo tebak! Sudahlah Bunny nggak akan ngoceh lama2 jadi silahkan nikmati ff ini yah bye...**

 **Last, Review juseyo...**


	9. Chapter 9

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : Vkook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok, TaeGi, HopeKook dll  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan harap aku akan mencitaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Di chapter ini coba deh kalian bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Heo Gak – I can only say i want to die! Yakin deh kalian bakal nangis karena lagunya sumpah sedih banget, Bunny aja baca sambil dengerin itu feelnya langsung dapet dan BAM! Mata Bunny berkaca-kaca sukses! Tapi yah keputusan di tangan kalian guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

" _Ahh hyung! Untuk apa kau bertanya tentu saja aku sedang bercinta dengannya! Jangan katakan kau cemburu, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan? Tapi satu hal hyung kuberitahu, kau... mungkin memang mantan kekasihku tapi ingat baik-baik..." Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu mendekat ke arah pria tadi dan membisikkan kalimat yang mampu menusuk tepat pada hati pria itu._

" _Aku...mencintai Kim Taehyung! Bukan kau ..."_

.

.

 **Part 9**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ...mencintai Kim Taehyung! Bukan kau ... Jung Hoseok!" ucap Jungkook lantang. Pria yang diketahui adalah Hoseok itu hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang begitu tepat mengenai hatinya, mungkin jika hati pria itu adalah sebuah benda pecah pasti saat ini hatinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

Pluk..

Hoseok menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang jatuh menabrak tubuhnya karena tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu mabuk, ia membawa tubuh Jungkook dalam gendongannya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk segera pulang dan menghiraukan wanita yang bersama Jungkook tadi. Hoseok berjalan keluar club dengan mata tajamnya memandang lurus ke depan, ia menghiraukan segala tatapan dan godaan para wanita maupun laki-laki di setiap penjuru club yang ia lewati. Pria tampan itu meletakan Jugkook pada bangku penumpang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, setelah meletakan Jungkook ia berlari kecil untuk masuk ke bangku pengemudi lalu setelahnya ia hanya diam memandangi wajah Jungkook yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi rasanya masih saja sakit Jungkook-ah. Aku ini pria yang sangat bodoh yah? Masih saja mencintaimu yang jelas-jelas tak pernah sedikit pun melihatku! Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, meskipun singkat tapi kau mau memberiku kesempatan memilikimu." ucap Hoseok pada Jungkook yang menutup mata. Hoseok mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi tembab milik pria manis yang sejak tadi ia ajak bicara.

"Bolehkah aku tetap memperjuangkanmu Jungkook-ah? Ini sulit Jungkook-ah ... melepasmu sama saja menghilangkan separuh nyawaku! Aku sulit bernafas tanpamu Jungkook-ah. Aku mohon tolong aku!"

"Aku ...men..

"Tae hyung~"

-cintaimu Jungkook-ah"

Lagi. Sembilu tajam itu kembali menghujam hati pria tampan bersurai hitam itu, hingga tanpa sadar pria itu menjatuh kan telapak tangannya dari pipi pria di sebelahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu air matanya turun. Siang itu begitu cerah namun malah membuat perasaan seorang Jung Hoseok bagaikan langit mendung disiang hari, begitu gelap dan tak menyenangkan. Sikap ceria dan hypernya memang mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ikut bahagia dan terhibur, namun ketahuilah dibalik itu semua kehidupan pria ini penuh dengan kepahitan. Pria ini mungkin memang bergelimang harta, banyak wanita dan pria uke menginginkannya memiliki sahabat yang luar biasa baik namun tetap tak membuat hidupnya lengkap karena sosok yang mampu menyempurnakannya bahkan tak menginginkannya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya sehingga membuat tetesan air matanya semakin deras turun melewati pipinya, ia lalu membuka matanya kembali namun pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Lihat, meskipun kau selalu disakitinya ... bibirmu masih menyebut namanya dengan indah." gumam Hoseok lirih.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan gagah memasuki gedung kantornya, pria itu di sambut dengan sopan oleh para karyawannya di lobi. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangannya sendiri banyak dari karyawan perempuan yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya, tentu saja bukan membicarakan tentang hal buruk tentang pria itu tapi tentang betapa sempurnanya pria yang menjabat sebagai atasan mereka itu. Semua wanita maupun pria pasti akan terpesona dengan aura milik seorang Kim Taehyung hanya dengan sekali pandang, meskipun mereka tahu bahwa atasan mereka ini telah memiliki istri namun tak menyurutkan mereka semua untuk mengabaikan seorang Taehyung. Mata tajam yang mampu membuatmu serasa diintimidasi namun mampu membuatmu tenggelam dalam binar matanya ketika kalian menatap matanya, wajah tampan dengan kulit tan tanpa cacat yang mampu membuat semua pria iri padanya. Tubuh tinggi dengan kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang begitu seksi membuat siapa saja ingin merasakan benda lembut itu, rambut dark brown yang begitu terlihat halus menambah kesempurnaan pada pria itu. Namun saat ini semua semua orang hanya bisa mengigit jari karena pria sempurna itu telah dimiliki oleh pria manis yang tak kalah sempurna dengan pria ini, semua orang tahu betapa sempurnanya istri dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Karena jujur saja Jeon ah Kim Jungkook itu tak kalah populernya dengan Taehyung, kenapa? Karena semua orang tahu betapa mempesonanya seorang Kim Jungkook dengan wajah manis luar biasa namun tampan disaat yang bersamaan. beruntung sudah hidup seorang Kim Taehyung dimata semua orang yang memang hanya sebatas mengenalnya, tapi yakinlah kata beruntung itu akan hilang tergantikan dengan makian jika kalian tahu seberapa brengsek Kim Taehyung itu.

Baru saja Taehyung menapaki lantai ruangannya ia sudah di hadapi oleh seorang pria tampan yang kini tengah berdiri menghadap jendela ruangannya, pria tampan yang sangat Taehyung kenal itu berdiri memandang lurus pada gedung-gedung tinggi diluar sana. Taehyung memandang pria dengan kemeja biru laut itu dengan pandangan heran, bukan apa-apa ia tahu betul pria itu selalu seenaknya keluar masuk ruangannya namun kali ini yang membuatnya heran adalah pria itu memasuki ruangannya dengan aura yang begitu dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung. Merasa namanya disebut pria yang tadi menunggu Taehyung itu menoleh pada pemilik suara, ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan dingin yang baru pertama kalinya Taehyung lihat semenjak awal mereka berteman.

"Aku akan resign dari perusahaanmu." balas Jimin tanpa ada basa-basi, langsung keinti dengan gaya bicara yang begitu tenang. Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Jimin terkejut namun sebisa mungkin pria itu tutupi dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya.

"Haaah... Kau lucu Park Jimin! Kau begini karena hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyung kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada mengejeknya.

Jimin mendesis pelan mendengar ucapan Taehyung namun buru-buru ia mengontrol emosinya, Jimin tersenyum kecil pada Taehyung yang menatapnya datar.

"Terserah, aku tak perduli kau mau mengangapnya seperti apa. Itu hakmu!" ujar Jimin lalu pria bersurai orange itu berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan pintu ruangan Taehyung terbuka menampakkan seorang Min Yoongi disana.

"Kau cemburu karena Yoongi hyung mencintaiku kan? Atau kau merasa kalah dariku?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di depan Yoongi yang tegah menatap Taehyung terkejut.

Rahang Jimin mengeras mendengar setiap untaian kata yang meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu memandang Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tatapan Jimin semakin dingin seiring dengan bertemunya mata cokelat miliknya dengan mata hitam Yoongi, bibirnya tertarik membuahkan seringai kecil yang mampu membuat Yoongi memutuskan pandangan mata mereka.

"Cemburu? Haha... hal seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktu berhargaku! Min Yoongi bukan lagi hal penting yang harus aku urusi! Lebih baik kau urusi saja kekasih dan istrimu itu daripada mencaritahu apakah aku cemburu atau tidak, karena itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" jelas Jimin lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung dengan begitu tenang seakan semua yang ia katakan bukanlah apa-apa.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

"Ughh~"

Aku mengerang pelan saat merasakan pening yang begitu terasa di kepalaku, kududukkan tubuhku pelan-pelan lalu menatap ke sekelilingku ruangan yang kutahu kamarku sendiri. Bukankah aku tadi berada di club? Kenapa sekarang aku malah ada di kamarku? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?

"Akhh!"

Kusentuh kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut nyeri, sudahlah tak perlu kupikirkan siapa yang membawaku pulang daripada kepalaku semakin sakit karena terlalu keras untuk mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kulirik jam dinding yang bertenger manis di tembok kamarku, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore yang berarti satu jam lagi waktu pulang Tae hyung dari kantor. Aku menarik nafas berat menyadari hal itu, aku belum siap sama sekali bertemu dengan pria itu apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatku semakin takut bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan setelahnya pergi ke apartemen Jimin hyung sebelum suamiku itu pulang, lalu aku akan pulang setelah Tae hyung terlelap dengan begitu sedikit kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi karena waktuku tak lama sampai Tae hyung pulang.

SKIP

Setelah selesai mandi aku segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku, mengambil sebuh sweater merah kesukaanku lalu celana jeans hitam panjang yang begitu pas di kaki jenjangku. Setelah berpakaian aku memakai sepatu sneaker yang memiliki warna senada dengan warna sweaterku, terakhir kusisir rapi rambutku lalu kulapisi dengan beanie hats putih pemberian Hoseok hyung saat ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan belas tahun. Setelah semuanya selesai aku langsung menyambar kunci mobilku dan tak melupakan ponsel juga dompet miliki, lalu melesat pergi dari rumah menuju apartemen Jimin hyung. Aku berjalan cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga tanpa takut kapan pun aku bisa terjatuh, aku hanya tahu untuk cepat pergi sebelum pria itu datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku tahu semua kegiatannya termaksud kapan ia pergi dan pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Han Ajumma, aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada Tae hyung aku akan pulang larut!" ucapku ketika tanpa sengaja perpapasan dengan pengasuhku itu.

"Baik tuan muda." balasnya. Aku segera keluar rumah setelah mendengar jawaban wanita paruh baya itu, aku masuk ke dalam mobilku lalu melesat cepat keluar dari halaman rumahku.

Tepat ketika aku sampai di tinkungan dekat kompleks rumahku aku bisa melihat mobil Porsche putih tipe Boxster melintas berlawanan arah dengan mobilku, itu mobil milik Tae hyung yang sangat kuhapal diluar kepala bersyukurlah aku pergi tepat pada waktunya. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh di jalanan Seoul sore ini, jalanan sedang lenggang jadi memudahkan aku untuk cepat-cepat sampai dikediaman hyungku itu.

" _Dengarkan kan aku Kookie! Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini untuk memulai semuanya bersama denganmu. Aku mohon jangan begini!"_

Sial. Kenapa juga aku harus mengingat omongan pria itu sih, ayolah Jeon Jungkook jangan termakan oleh bualan pria itu lagi. Kau bukan Jeon Jungkook yang dulu lagi, yang selalu percaya semua ucapan Kim Taehyung lagi jadi berhenti memikirkan omongannya itu.

Ckitt...

Kuhentikan mobilku tepat di area parkir milik gedung apartement Jimin hyung, kumatikan mesin mobilku lalu menghempaskan pelan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi mobil. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak lalu membukanya kembali, menatap sendu ke pada jari manisku yang terdapat sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah. Cincin pernikahan kami.

"Kau tahu hyung? Meskipun harus terluka, meskipun harus merasakan sakit tetap saja kehadiranmu membuatku hidup! Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Tanpa kau, aku seperti mati. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Pria dengan surai cokelat tua itu melangkah pelan menuju sisi tembok pembatas untuk menyenderkan lengannya pada tembok itu, ia menatap kagum pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari yang terlihat dari atas atap gedung perusahaannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya hanya untuk menatap pria lain yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, sendu hanya tatapan itu yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada sosok pria itu. Min Yoongi. Pria dengan rambut cokelat tua itu menghela nafas lelah melihat sosok pria dengan kemeja biru tuanya yang membungkus rapi tubuh pria itu, rambut sewarna senja yang tergerak oleh angin malam. Wajah sempurna denga mata kecil tajam, hidung bangir dan juga bibir tebal yang terpahat di wajah pria itu sangat sempurna.

"Aku tak percaya kisah kita berakhir seperti ini!" gumam Yoongi pelan namun mampu didengar oleh pria di sisinya itu. Pria itu masih diam memandang lurus pada gedung-gedung di depannya.

"Saat itu kau memberitahuku bahwa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau sukai, meskipun kecil tapi aku berharap bahwa orang itu aku. Tapi aku malah menemukanmu sedang memeluk Jungkook di atas atap sore itu, dan aku mulai hancur seiring dengan kau memeluk erat Jungkook dengan senyum bahagiamu."

"Kau harus tahu Jimin-ah..." seru Yoongi pada pria yang dipanggilnya Jimin itu.

"Semenjak kau pergi, aku mulai merasa tak hidup lagi. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hidupku, semuanya terasa redup dan gelap. Aku tak bisa bertahan saat itu... tapi Taehyung membantuku melewati masa itu, membuatku bangkit dan akhirnya membuatku melupakanmu sejenak." lanjut Yoongi seraya menatap Jimin yang masih bungkam seribu bahasa bahkan pria itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada pria manis itu, membuat Yoongi mendesah kecewa melihatnya.

"Bodoh!" ujar Jimin tiba-tiba.

Yoongi berjengit kaget begitu mendengar Jimin bersuara ditengah-tengah keheningan mereka tadi, Yoongi segera menoleh pada pria itu namun yang ia dapati hanya Jimin yang masih setia menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas atap saat ini.

"Aku tah...

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir aku menyukai Jungkook?" tanya Jimin seraya berbalik menatap pria yang berada dua tahun di atasnya itu.

"Kau selalu mengikuti Jungkook kemanapun, kau juga selalu memujinya dan kejadian saat di atap itu mampu menjelaskan semuanya Jimin!" jawab Yoongi lirih.

Jimin tersenyum kecil menatap pria manis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapannya ini, wajah dingin yang sedari tadi ia pasang kini lenyap tergantikan dengan binar lembut yang selalu pria itu tunjukkan. Senyum Jimin semakin merekah kala menyadari bahwa inti masalahnya dengan Yoongi hyungnya adalah kesalahpahaman, meski jujur saja Jimin tetap kecewa karena sikap Yoongi yang berpacaran dengan Taehyung dibelakang Jungkook.

"Aku memang sangat menyukai Jungkook!" seru Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin menunduk sedih.

"Dia anak yang manis dan juga menggemas, jadi tidak ada alasan yang membuatku harus tak menyukainya." Lanjut Jimin dengan tatapan mata menerawan ke atas langit malam.

"Aku tahu dia memang sempurna" gumam Yoongi pelan.

Jimin melangkah mendekat pada Yoongi, pria itu meraih pipi putih milik Yoongi untuk ditangkupnya. Jimin bisa melihat gurat luka juga penyesalan di dalam mata yang begitu indah di matanya itu, Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya bingung sekaligus terkejut terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali. Yoongi hanya mampu terdiam memandang Jimin yang tengah menangkup kedua pipi putih miliknya itu, apalagi senyum kecil itu membuat seluruh hatinya menghangat.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung! Kau salah paham." ujar Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Apa mak...

"Aku memang ingin menyatakan perasaanku saat itu... tapi bukan pada Jungkook! Aku berniat menembakmu saat itu tapi tiba-tiba kau menghilang entah kemana." ucap Jimin menyela perkataan Yoongi. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Jimin barusan.

"Ja..jadi bukan Jungkook? Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan?" tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin penasaran namun tak menghilangkan binar bahagia di matanya.

"Aku memeluk Jungkook karena aku terlalu senang akhirnya ia mau merestui hubunganku dengamu. Kau tau hyung? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak Jungkook tak sengaja memperlihatkan fotomu padaku, alasan kenapa aku selalu mengikuti Jungkook kemana pun hanya untuk membuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan restu itu ... aku terlambat kau sudah bersama Taehyung." jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Jimin barusan, jadi selama ini pria itu hanya salah paham saja. Mereka saling mencintai tapi kesalah pahaman itu membuat keduanya harus menyakiti satu sama lain. Ohhh ... jangan lupakan pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook pun sama persis seperti Jimin dan Yoongi penuh dengan kesalah pahaman, mereka juga saling mencintai tapi sekali lagi karena mereka melihat Jimin berpelukan dengan Jungkook membuat semuanya berakhir seperti saat ini. Saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Jadi hyung ... maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal bersamaku?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi seraya menatap lembut mata indah Yoongi juga usapan lembut yang Jimin berikan pada pipi Yoongi.

"Tentu Jimin!" seru Yoongi dengan binar bahagia yang begitu terlihat di matanya.

Kedua makhluk adam itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, saling tersenyum satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar jarak wajah mereka kini semakin dekat. Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi, ia menatap dalam mata sipit milik Yoongi dan bergantian pada bibir semerah cherry milik pria manis itu. Yoongi menutup matanya saat jarak wajah Jimin berada lima senti darinya, tak lama benda tebal nan lembut menyentuh bibir merah tipis milik Yoongi. Dua sejoli itu berciuman di bawah rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta kedua manusia itu.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." ujar Jimin tepat saat ciuman itu terlepas. Jimin menempelkan keningnya pada kening milik Yoongi, memberikan sengatan indah pada kedua makhluk adam itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin." balas Yoongi seraya tersenyum manis membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman manis di tengah-tengah atap di malam hari yang begitu indah, seperti kisah cinta keduanya yang bersemi saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yehet! Bunny back guys...**

 **Ahhh ... akhirnya kisah Jimin and Yoongi selesai, tinggal V and Jungkook yang harus Bunny selesaikan. Bunny mau minta maaf sama para reader yang katanya kecewa sama chapter kemarin, Bunny sedih jujur aja kenapa? Karena yah kalian nggak tahu gimana susahnya bikin sebuah cerita yang bisa bikin semua orang suka, dan lagi kenapa Bunny bikin Jungkook sama cewe karena Bunny niatnya mau bikin Jungkook itu bisa buktiin sama Taehyung kalau dia itu kuat dan bisa kaya Taehyung. pokonya semacam balas dendam sama Taehyung gitu,tapi ternyata kalian pada kecewa. Bunny mau terima kasih sama kalian yang udah kasih review, Bunny seneng banget bikin semangat buat nerusin ff ini.**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	10. Chapter 10

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung." ujar Jimin tepat saat ciuman itu terlepas. Jimin menempelkan keningnya pada kening milik Yoongi, memberikan sengatan indah pada kedua makhluk adam itu._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin." balas Yoongi seraya tersenyum manis membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman manis di tengah-tengah atap di malam hari yang begitu indah, seperti kisah cinta keduanya yang bersemi saat ini._

.

.

.

 **Part 10**

.

.

 _Taehyung POV_

 _._

Aku melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki sebuah kamar yang kosong tak berpenghuni, aku semakin melangkah masuk lalu menjatuhkan bokongku pada ranjang di kamar itu. Kutatap sekeliling kamar ini yang begitu terasa nyaman dan menenangkan, dinding yang dicat biru tua yang dipadukan dengan biru muda membuat suasana kamar ini begitu hangat. Ranjang dengan seprai putih yang sangat halus, jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam hari semakin mempercantik kamar ini. Seharusnya kamar ini adalah kamar milikku dan juga Jungkook, tapi karena kebodohanku semuanya tak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Seandainya aku tak menuruti egoku mungkin kamar ini akan menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaanku bersama Jungkook. Di mana setiap pagi aku akan terbangun dengan Jungkook berada di sisiku, sedikit melakukan cuddling sebelum kami benar-benar menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari.

"Bogoshipo, Jungkook-ah" gumamku lirih.

Seandainya saja jika aku tidak bersikap pengecut saat itu, mungkin sekarang aku bahagia bersama Jungkook. Jika saja dulu aku jujur mungkin sudah sejak lama aku menikah bersama Jungkook, bukan seperti ini saling menghindar dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Coba saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk bisa memutar waktu, aku bersumpah aku akan memperbaiki semuanya yang terjadi saat itu.

Klek...

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria manis dengan balutan sweater putih yang begitu cantik dipakainya, bisa kutangkap ia terlihat bingung karena aku berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku hanya diam tak mengindahkan pertanyaanya, aku lebih memilih melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakang pintu kamar. Dia semakin menatapku bingung dengan tatapan mata yang begitu menggemaskan, aku sedikit merunduk untuk menatapnya saat aku sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Hyu...

 _Grep_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook berjengit kaget begitu Taehyung pria yang tadi tengah duduk manis di ranjangnya kini memeluknya begitu erat, pria manis itu tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya ketika ia sendiri berlaku dingin pada pria itu. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri kini tengah menikmati rasa hangat dari pelukan mereka, pria itu melesakkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit milik sang istri. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi cherryblossom yang bercampur dengan wangi tubuh milik Jungkook yang begitu menenangkan, Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Jungkook yang menerpa tengkuknya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Tanpa sadar pria itu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher putih milik Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik leher menegang dan lemas.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya kala benda lembut dan tebal menyentuh permukaan lehernya, kepalanya terasa pening dan lututnya melemas seiring dengan bibir lembut itu mendarat di seluruh bagian lehernya. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Taehyung mulai mengigit dan melumat kulit lehernya, tangan pria manis itu meremat kuat kaus yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung.

"Uhh..H..hyu..nghh..." desahan pertama berhasil lolos dari bibir cantik Jungkook. Mendengar desahan indah dari bibir sang istri Taehyung meremas sensual pinggang ramping milik Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengerang karena rasa baru di tubuhnya itu.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jenjang milik Jungkook, pria tampan itu menatap dalam manik hitam milik pria di hadapannya yang sudah terlihat sayu dan sedikit dibumbui nafsu. Dengan tak sabaran Taehyung melahap rakus bibir merah milik Jungkook, Taehyung melumat, mengigit, menghisap dan begitu seterusnya. Taehyung semakin menekan tengkuk Jungkook bermaksud untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dengan mengalungkan keduan lengannya pada leher Taehyung dan mencoba membalas ciuman panas itu.

"Aghh..." lagi, desahan Jungkook kembali terdengar saat Taehyung mengigit bibir bawah Jungkook untuk meminta akses agar bisa memasuki gua hangat milik pria manis itu.

Jungkook semakin menarik leher Taehyung meminta pria itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jungkook membuka mulutya saat Taehyung mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Setelahnya pria manis itu merasakan benda lembut memasuki mulutnya, lidah mereka saling membelit berperang untuk mendominasi ciuman itu. Suara decak terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar milik Jungkook, suasana kamar itu bahkan terasa panas meskipun pendingin di kamar itu menyala. Taehyung menurunkan lengannya menuju pinggul sang bottom, membawanya dalam gendongannya –Koala hug menuju ranjang milik Jungkook tanpa melepas pangutan panas mereka.

 _Bruk.._

Taehyung menjatuhkan Jungkook di atas ranjang hingga membuat tautan keduanya terlepas, nafas kedua pria itu memburu mencoba menarik dalam oksigen yang sempat hilang pada keduanya. Taehyung menyangkah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang pria itu taruh di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jungkook, begitupun dengan kedua kakinya. Taehyung masih tetap terpaku pada makhluk di bawahnya meskipun ia terus berusaha mengembalikan deru nafasnya, makhluk di bawahnya itu sungguh tidak bisa diabaikan saat ini. Bagaimana wajah cantik itu memerah dada yang naik turun dan juga peluh yang membasahi seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya, terlihat begitu mengairahkan dan mampu membuat pria tampan itu mengerang kecil. Merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal Jungkook membuka kedua matanya yang langsung bertubrukkan dengan onyx cokelat tua milik pria di atasnya, Jungkook menatap mata tajam pria itu dengan tatapan mata sayunya. Jungkook begitu menyukai tatapan mata yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu saat itu, mata tajam itu sarat akan nafsu namun tidak menghilangkan sinar hangat dan memuja yang selalu Taehyung berikan padanya dulu. Meskipun otak milik Jungkook memerintahan pria itu untuk berhenti dan keluar dari situasi ini namun hatinya bersorak bahagia karena inilah yang selama ini Jungkook inginkan, bukan karena Jungkook penggila sex hanya saja ia selalu menginginkan situasi ini tanpa menghilangkan perasaan keduanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, biarkan aku mengenggammu malam ini dan seterusnya." ujar Taehyung lirih.

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

"Jeon Jungkook, biarkan aku mengenggammu malam ini dan seterusnya." ujar Taehyung lirih.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat mendengar penuturan dari Tae hyung, haruskan aku membiarkan pria yang menjabat sebagai suami sahku itu mengenggamku seperti selama ini yang aku harapkan? Haruskah? Tapi jujur saja aku takut kalau saja Tae hyung hanya mempermainkanku, atau mungkin ia bersikap seperti ini karena pernikahan kami yang hanya berjalan kurang dari sepuluh hari lagi. Aku tidak tahu alasan pria ini.

' _Tuhan, aku mohon ... biarkan aku menikmati sepuluh hari terakhirku dengannya, aku berjanji setelahnya aku akan membebaskan Tae hyung dari penderitaan ini! aku berjanji Tuhan."_ gumamku dalam hati.

Aku menarik nafasku pelan lalu berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku pada Tae hyung, aku mengangkat lenganku untuk meraih pipi tirus milik Tae hyung mengelusnya lembut.

"Genggam aku hyung! Aku mohon!" pintaku padanya.

Bisa kulihat Tae hyung tersenyum tulus padaku membuat darahku berdesir halus dan jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat, ia mengelus lembut wajahku dari mata turun kehidung dan terakhir pada bibirku.

"Terima kasih, sayang." ucap Tae hyung padaku lalu mencium keningku, kedua mataku, kedua pipiku, hidung bangirku dan terakhir ia mencium bibirku.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali larut dalam ciuman panasnya, mereka saling meraup rakus seakan-akan ciuman itu adalah satu-satunya penopang hidup mereka. Bahkan kini tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, telapak tangan hangat itu kini berada di balik sweater yang Jungkook kenakan. Mengelus perut ber-abs milik Jungkook dengan cara yang begitu sensual dan mengairahkan hingga membuat sang pemilik mengerang nikmat di bawahnya.

"Aghh..." desah Jungkook dalam ciumannya.

Bibir Taehyung sudah berpindah pada leher jenjang milik Jungkook, pria itu menjilat dan mengigit kulit leher itu hingga menghasilkan warna keunguan di beberapa tempat. Tangannya menjalar semakin naik ke dada bidang Jungkook untuk mencari sebuah tonjolan pria manis itu, setelah menemukannya Taehyung mengelus pelan lalu memelintir dan menarik lembut nipple Jungkook.

"Shhh... Tae hyu..nghh..." Jungkook kembali dibuat mendesah oleh tangan pintar Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka sweater milik Jungkook dengan tidak sabaran lalu melemparnya entah kemana, Taehyung menatap takjub pada tubuh putih tanpa cacat milik istrinya itu. Tubuh dengan abs yang setengah jadi nipple pink yang sudah menegang dan juga kulit putih bak susu membuat Taehyung harus menahan nafas, tanpa mau menunggu lama lagi pria itu mendaratkan mulutnya pada nipple Jungkook yang menegang. Jungkook meremas surai cokelat tua milik Taehyung dengan remasan erotis membuat sang pemilik surai semakin meledak-ledak karena nafsu, mata pria manis itu terpejam kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

"Ngghhh~" desahan Jungkook kembali terdengar.

Taehyung membawa sebelah lengannya untuk meremas bokong milik Jungkook yang masih terbalut celana Jeans, semakin membuat suasana kamar itu semakin panas karena kegiatan mereka. Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook sedikit mengangkat bokongnya agar miliknya yang sudah menegang bersentuhan dengan milik Taehyung yang sudah turn on, Taehyung mengerang karena perbuatan Jungkook namun tertahan di dada Jungkook karena ia tengah mengulum nipple pria manis itu. Taehyung kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook setelah ia puas dengan nipple istrinya itu, sedikit kasar dari sebelumnya ia menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian. Ciuman itu terlepas karena keduanya kehabisan nafas, nafas keduanya memburu dan wajah kedua sepasang suami istri itu sudah sangat merah.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau ingin berhenti Kookie-ah." ujar Taehyung seraya menatap Jungkook lembut namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kilatan nafsu di matanya.

"Tidak hyung. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melayanimu, jadi kau bisa meneruskannya aku tak apa-apa" balas Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan senyum kecil yang terpantri di wajah manisnya.

"Tapi aku tak masalah jika kau memang belum siap Jungkook-ah." ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, katakan padaku jika sakit arra?" jeslas Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Kini Jungkook sudah naked sepenuhnya, sudah banyak tanda merah di sekitar leher hingga dadanya. Jungkook tengah memejamkan matanya dan sesekali membuka lalu menutupnya lagi merasakan rasa nikmat pada miliknya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh Taehyung di bawah sana, lengannya meremas surai Taehyung dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menyeruakan nama pemuda itu.

"Anngghh~~ Tae hyu..nghh.. ungghhhh... Hyu..ngiee "

Taehyung memasukkan milik Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya, karena milik Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung pria itu harus menutup setengahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Taehyung mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Jungkook dari mulutnya, sesekali mengeluarkannya untuk memberi jilatan dari bawah sampai ke ujungnya dan memasukkannya lagi untuk dihisap.

"Anngghh... Hyungggiee.. a..aku.. AH!" pekik Jungkook saat ia mengalami klimaks pertamanya di mulut Taehyung.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lelah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dengan nafas yang memburu. Permainan Taehyung tadi sungguh hebat hingga membuatnya sangat puas dan ketagihan. Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung kembali menindih Jungkook dengan nafas yang sama memburunya dengan Jungkook, di bibir pria tampan itu terdapat bercak cairan berwarna putih yang diketahui adalah sperma milik Jungkook. Taehyung memanggut bibir bengkak milik Jungkook, membawa pria manis itu ke dalam ciuman lembut namun panas dan mengairahkan.

"Cakar atau lakukan apapun padaku jika kau merasa sakit Kookie-ah~!" ujar Taehyung sesaat setelah mereka memutuskan ciumannya. Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taehyung.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Jungkook Taehyung lalu tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir merah Jungkook, lalu tangan pria itu mulai menggerakan miliknya yang besar itu ke arah hole Jungkook. Taehyung mengocok miliknya sesaat agar membuatnya semakin menegang, dengan perlahan Taehyung memasukkan ujung kejantananya pada tubuh bawah Jungkook.

"Akkhhhh..." teriak Jungkook sedikit tertahan karena ia menahan nafas saat lubangnya terasa sangat perih dan panas.

"Apa kita berhenti saja sayang?" tanya Taehyung khawatir karena melihat keadaan Jungkook, padahal itu baru ujungnya saja yang sakit tapi sepertinya sudah sangat sakit pikir Taehyung.

"T..tidak, lan..jutkan saja!" seru Jungkook lirih dan masih menahan sakit.

"Tapi hyungie takut menyakitimu sayang." jelas Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan lembut juga menyesal, pria itu sungguh tidak mau Jungkook tersakiti lagi karenannya meskipun dengan hal yang berbeda tetap saja itu menyakiti pria manis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja hyungie" terang Jungkook meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Jungkook akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, walaupun ia tahu ia akan menyakiti Jungkook lagi tapi sungguh Taehyung sudag tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya. Dengan sekali hentak Taehyung membobol lubang Jungkook hingga miliknya tertanam sempurna pada lubang Jungkook, Taehyung mengeram merasakan kejantanannya terasa diremas oleh lubang ketat Jungkook dan juga mendesis karena merasakan gigitan pada pundaknya. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang kini tengah membenamkan kepalanya di leher pria itu, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata doe milik istrinya itu. Taehyung mendiaman miliknya di dalam lubang Jungkook membiarkan Jungkook agar terbiasa dan menghilangkan perihnya sebelum ia menggerakkannya, dengan sabar Taehyung menunggu Jungkook siap ia mengecup pucuk kepala pria manis itu berkali-kali memberikan rasa nyaman pada Jungkook.

"Bergeraklah hyung, aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi." titah Jungkook pelan.

Pria bersurai cokelat tua itu mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam Jungkook secara perlahan, sungguh hole Jungkook sangat sempit membuat milik pria itu menjepit dan memijat milik Taehyung.

"Arghh.. Kookie..." desahan Taehyung mulai terdengar seiring dengan tempo yang pria itu percepat.

"Anngghh... Tae..hyu..ngie... ahh..."

"Shit... kau s..sem..pi..t sa..ya...ng.."

"Hyu...gie... fas...tterr.." desahan Jungkook semakin keras karena Taehyung semakin menaikkan temponya menusuk prostat Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah kuat tepat di sisi kuping Taehyung karena saat ini ia tengah memeluk pria itu erat, pria manis itu terbuai dengan rasa nikmat pada bagian bawahnya yang terus keluar masukki oleh suaminya. Sementara miliknya tengah dimanjakkan oleh Taehyung dan sekitar lehernya pun tengah di kecup dan dimainkan oleh Taehyung, tiga kenikmatan di tempat yang berbeda tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Meskipun Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak pernah mencintainya tapi pria manis itu tidak merasa menyesal karena menyerahkan kesuciannya pada pria tersebut, karena Taehyung adalah pria yang ia cintai maka ia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Jungkook juga sadar waktu kebersamaan mereka hanya tinggal menghitung hari jadi pria manis itu harus dengan baik menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin sebelum semuanya berakhir.

' _Aku mencintaimu hyung'_ gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

"Hyu...nghhh... a..aku... a..aka..n kel..uar..." ujar Jungkook mendekati klimaksnya.

"Ber...sa..ma... sa..ya...nghhh.." Taehyung semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan juga permainan tangannya saat mereka sama-sama akan menuju klimaks.

"JUNGKOOK/TAE HYUNG!" keduanya memekik bersama saat klimaks itu datang.

Jungkook menutup matanya saat rasa hangat melingkupi tubuh bawahnya, Taehyung menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuhnya membuat rasa hangat itu terasa nyaman. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di sekitar perut dan telapak tangan Taehyung, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala Taehyung matanya terpejam karena rasa terpuaskan mendera tubuhnya.

"Kau lelahkan? Ayo tidur sayang" ujar Taehyung seraya mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian membawa Jungkook untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

Tae hyung membawa tubuhku untuk berbaring tepat di sebelahnya, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua lalu membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan begitu hangat membuatku ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam dekapannya, jika bisa aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa terus merasakan pelukan hangatnya. Kupejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur karena sungguh tubuhku terasa begitu lelah karena kegiatan panas kami, tapi entah kenapa mataku tidak mau terpejam dan membawaku ke alam mimpi. Aku mendongkak menatap Tae hyung yang sudah terlelap, wajahnya begitu tampan saat ia tertidur dan aku bersumpah aku mulai merasa berat meninggalkan Tae hyung jika waktunya datang.

"Ahaahh..."

Aku menghela nafas berat mengingat hanya tinggal sembilan hari lagi terhitung dari sekarang masa pernikahan kami akan berakhir, jujur saja aku sangat berat menghadapinya tapi aku tidak bisa lari dari perkataanku sendiri kan? Jelas-jelas aku sendiri yang mengucapkan kaliamat itu dan sekarang malah aku pula yang menyesalinya.

"Hyungie, aku janji setelah ini kau akan bebas! Hanya sembilan hari lagi, aku janji kau bebas setelahnya." aku berujar lirih pada Tae hyung yang terlelap di sampingku.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Kim Taehyung!" lanjutku kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir tebal milik Tae hyung.

Setelah mengatakan semuanya aku memilih memejamkan mataku yang sudah mulai memberat, aku terlelap menyusul Tae hyung ke alam mimpi dan aku berharap saat aku terbangun aku mampu melewati semua ini sendirian.

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV_

 _._

 _._

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"

Aku menahan nafasku mendengar ungkapan lirih dari pria manis yang berada dalam dekapanku, aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya setelah mendengar setiap ucapannya sejak tadi. Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar deru nafas teratur yang bertanda bahwa pria manis dalam dekapanku ini sudah terlelap, aku menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajah kami. Air mataku mengalir melewati pipi tirusku rasanya begitu sakit mendengar setiap kalimat yang ia lontarka padaku, apa kita harus berakhir setelah malam ini Jungkook-ah?

' _Sembilan hari lagi yah? Apakah harus seperti ini? bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapanmu saat itu, tapi sepertinya kau serius tentang itu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh!'_ ungkapku dalam hati seraya menatap Jungkook yang tengah terlelap.

"Aku tidak bisa melepasmu Kookie-ah! Tapi aku takut kau tersakiti jika aku memaksamu tetap berada di sisiku." ujarku lirih. Aku mengusap lembut pipi tembam milik Jungkook kemudian mengecup keningnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku kembali menatap wajahnya dalam.

"Kau harus tahu ... aku ... juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Laanjutku lalu kembali memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Jungkook ke dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, Bunny back with chapter 10!**

 **Guys sorry yah karena Bunny lama update karena jujur aja Bunny sedikit kehilangan ide buat nerusin ceritanya, tapi tenang Bunny udah usahain nerusin dan jadilah gini. Oh yah, Bunny sedih deh soalnya review-nya makin kesini makin dikit banget jadi nggak semangat nerusin ff ini. tapi Bunny ucapin makasih sama yang udah ngasih review meskipun sedikit. Bunny mau minta maaf yah kalo masih banyak typo karena ini belum sempet Bunny edit.**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	11. Chapter 11

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok dll.  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook . . . Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

' _Sembilan hari lagi yah? Apakah harus seperti ini? bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapanmu saat itu, tapi sepertinya kau serius tentang itu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh!'_ _ungkapku dalam hati seraya menatap Jungkook yang tengah terlelap._

" _Aku tidak bisa melepasmu Kookie-ah! Tapi aku takut kau tersakiti jika aku memaksamu tetap berada di sisiku." ujarku lirih. Aku mengusap lembut pipi tembam milik Jungkook kemudian mengecup keningnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku kembali menatap wajahnya dalam._

" _Kau harus tahu ... aku ... juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Laanjutku lalu kembali memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Jungkook ke dunia mimpi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari pertama_

"Selamat pagi sayang" sapa Taehyung saat pria manis dalam dekapannya mulai membuka mata.

"Uhh.. pagi juga hyungie" balas Jungkook seraya mengerjabkan kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Taehyung menatap gemas pada Jungkook yang membalas sapaannya dengan mata yang menahan kantuk, ia terkekeh kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda manis itu meskipun tangannya terasa kebas tapi ia membiarkannya dan lebih memilih mendekap erat si manis. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri memilih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Taehyung, pemuda manis itu kembali memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup aroma tubuh sang suami yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan.

"Tidurlah lagi aku tahu kau lelah." ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook. Pria yang di ajak bicara hanya bergumam menyetujui sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"YA HYUNG! aku terlambat kuliah! AKH!" seru Jungkook heboh yang berakhir menjerit karena bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut perih.

"Hyung... Appo!" ucapnya pada Taehyung dengan bibir yang dimajukan ke depan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Taehyung, bukannya membuat Taehyung merasa kasihan justru membuat si pelaku mendesis gemas dibuatnya.

"Aigoo, maafkan hyung jika semalam hyung menyakitimu hem?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook seraya menarik pria manis itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil menatap raut wajah Taehyung yang terlihat cemas dan bersalah, yang lebih muda memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk yang lebih tua. Jungkook menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu telanjang suaminya begitupun sebaliknya, mereka saling menikmati rasa nyaman pada pelukan tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung, inikan memang sudah kewajibanku untuk melayanimu. Jujur saja ini memang sangat menyakitkan tapi aku tidak marah ataupun kesal pada hyung. Aku bahagia kok! Terima kasih hyung." jelas Jungkook dengan tetap memeluk erat suaminya itu.

Taehyung tertegun mendengar jawaban polos namun tulus yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, ia merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya namun tetap saja rasa sedih menyangkut waktu kebersamaan mereka terselip diantara kebahagiaan itu. Pria itu sangat menyesal kenapa baru sekarang perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur kembali terbongkar disaat hubungan mereka hanya tinggal hari, kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa yang menjadi pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

 _Hari kedua_

 _._

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat di area parkir Universitas Jungkook, pria itu berniat untuk menjemput istri manisnya sepulang kuliah. Taehyung segera merogoh kantung jasnya untuk mengambil handphone-nya karena ia harus memberitahu Jungkook kalau ia menjemputnya, karena acara menjemput istrinya itu tidak ia rencanakan sejak awal namun karena urusan kantornya selesai ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Jungkook.

"Yoeboseo?"

"..."

"Sayang, apa kelasmu sudah selesai? Aku ada di tempat parkir sekarang"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil menatap layar ponselnya yang terpampang fotonya dengan sahabat kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi istri sahnya, foto itu mengingatkannya akan masa-masa indah yang ia lalui dengan pria itu. Pria itu ingat bagaimana rengekkan Jungkook yang memintanya foto berdua saat mereka berlibur di pulau Caledonia, dan rengekkan itu sangat sulit ditolaknya karena demi apapun tatapan puppy eyes dan bibir mengerucut milik Jungkook sangat mematikan baginya dan juga kelima hyungnya yang lain.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung terbangun dari lamunannya saat suara Jungkook memenuhi indra pendengarnya, pria itu menoleh pada sisi kanannya dan mendapati istri manisnya telah duduk nyaman di sana seraya menatapnya bingung.

"Astaga! Kapan kau masuk? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Taehyung kaget melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri mendelik sebal memandang Taehyung.

"Aku sudah daritadi masuk! Hyung saja yang terlalu lama melamun, memang apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai tak menyadariku masuk?" Jungkook berbalik tanya pada Taehyung dengan gemas, bukan karena Taehyung lucu tapi karena kesal pada pria itu.

"Kau!" jawab Taehyung santai seraya menatap Jungkook yang mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Hah?"

"Aku melamun karena memikirkanmu, sayang" jelas pria itu pada Jungkook. Jungkook mencebik jijik pada Taehyung berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipi tembamnya dan juga menutupi rasa gugup yang menderanya.

"Kau menjijikan hyung!" seru Jungkook sinis dan Taehyung hanya tergelak kencang mendengar seruan Jungkook yang begitu jutek padahal jelas-jelas pipi pemuda manis itu merona merah hingga ke telinganya.

.

.

 _Hari Ketiga_

 _._

 _Drr..drrr...drrr..._

Jungkook merogoh saku jaketnya ketika dirasa handphone-nya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dan menemukan sebuah chat dari salah satu hyungnya di ruang obrolan grup mereka.

 _Jiminie hyungie : Guys, ayo berkumpul di tempat biasa! Aku akan memberitahu kabar gembira pada kalian. Aku tidak mau tau, kalian harus datang pokoknya!_

Jungkook terkekeh kecil membaca pesan dari hyung pendeknya itu, ngomong-ngomong pemuda manis itu jadi rindu dengan para hyungnya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Namun sepersekian detik senyum di bibir pria manis itu memudar saat menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya harus saling diam dengan hyung tertuanya, kalian masih mengingatnya kan? Kejadian saat Jungkook mendapatkan tamparan keras dari hyung tertuanya –Seokjin. Tapi namja manis ini juga tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja pesan dari Jimin hyungnya kan? Yang ada hyung pendeknya itu pasti akan marah dengannya dan keadaan semakin rumit, lagipula Jungkook juga harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung yang pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

Hahhh...

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia memutuskan datang ke lapangan basket di Sungai Han memenuhi ajakkan hyungnya. Dan sepertinya Jungkook juga harus rela bertemu dengan seseorang yang coba ia hindari belakangan ini, ia belum siap bertemu dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu karena bertemu dengan pria itu sama saja membuka lagi luka yang sudah ia tutup rapat.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya merasa ada seseorang menyebut namanya, tepat saat ia berbalik ke belakang ia menemukan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengenali siapa gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya itu, gadis itu sampai di hadapan Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang terlihat bingung.

"Hey, kau Jeon Jungkook kan? Aku Kim Dahyun, teman satu kelasmu saat SMA. Kau ingat?" tanya gadis yang mengaku bernama Dahyun itu.

"Ahh... kau yang berpacaran dengan Yugyeom sahabatku kan?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia mengingat gadis di depannya itu.

"Haha... iya itu aku" balas Dahyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dahyun-ah?" tanya Jungkook seraya tersenyum manis menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengurus surat pendaftaranku, dan sekarang aku tak tahu mau kemana." Jelas Dahyun dengan muka sedihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Aku kebetulan akan ke Sungai Han untuk bertemu dengan para hyungku, eotte?" ajak Jungkook pada Dahyun yang seketika merubah raut wajah sedih Dahyun menjadi senang.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi apa tidak apa Jungkook-ah?"

"Tentu saja, Kajja!"

Jungkook akhirnya berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama Dahyun di sampingnya, kedua orang itu berjalan sembari bersenda gurau mengundang tatapan bingung dari para mahasiswa yang kebetulan melihat keduanya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Dahyun yang terlihat acuh tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka berdua. Asal kalian tahu saja sudah sejak SMA Jungkook juga Dahyun sangat dekat tepatnya saat Kim Dahyun berpacaran dengan sahabat Jungkook yang bernama Yugyeom, jadi tidak heran jika sekarang mereka kembali dekat meskipun baru bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya kini keduanya kembali larut dalam obrolan seru di dalam mobil yang di bawa Jungkook, hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mobil mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah lapangan basket di Sungai Han. Jungkook dan Dahyun membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan keluar mobil, saat hendak berjalan menuju lapang Dahyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jungkook yang berjalan di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama. Jungkook menoleh pada gadis cantik di sebelahnya yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menunjukkan wajah ragu pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kau yakin aku tak masalah ikut? Aku takut menganggu hyungmu." tanya Dahyun sekali lagi meyakinkan Jungkook. Pria yang diajak bicara tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis bersurai cokelat dan pink itu.

"Ayolah, mereka tak akan memakanmu Dahyun-ah. Ayo mereka sudah menungguku!" ajak Jungkook seraya mengandeng pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

.

.

Yoongi menajamkan penglihatannya kala melihat siluet seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis di pintu masuk lapangan, pemuda seputih salju itu menepuk pelan lengan pria lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Taehyung-ah bukankah itu Jungkook? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung. Taehyung dan tentunya semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi sontak menoleh ke arah yang dipandang pemuda itu, mereka menatap bingung pada kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah berjalan ke tempat mereka.

"Tae-ya apalagi yang dilakukan anak itu?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada marahnya pada Taehyung. Yang ditanya hanya mengeleng tanda tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Hyungdeull, kenalkan ini Dah..."

"Kau tidur dengan siapa lagi kali ini Jeon Jungkook?" Seokjin kembali menyeruakan pertanyaan dengan nada sinisnya yang kali ini berganti pada Jungkook, hyung tertua itu menatap Jungkook dan juga gadis di sampingnya dengan sinis.

"Apa maksdmu hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

Jungkook menatap bingung pada hyung tertuanya itu, karena sumpah pemuda itu tidak tahu apapun maksud dari pertanyaan sang hyung. Keempat orang lainnya kecuali Taehyung dan Namjoon pun sama dengan Jungkook menatap bingung pada Seokjin, Seokjin mendesis dan Taehyung maupun Namjoon hanya mampu menunduk kelu melihat hyung dan istrinya marah.

"Berhenti berpura-pura Jeon! Kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan kelakuan brengsekmu itu sekarang ini?" Seokjin semakin menatap Jungkook geram lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan! Kau asik bersenang-senang dan bercinta dengan banyak gadis sedangkan suamimu bekerja sepanjang malam untukmu! Aku sangat kecewa denganmu." ujar Seokjin pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Seokjin hyung yang membuatnya sekarang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang, pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu melangkah mendekat pada pria yang lebih tua. Sedangkan Dahyun sendiri hanya diam seribu bahasa karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"Kau bilang aku bajingan hyung? yah, aku akui aku memang bajingan! Tapi ..." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi dan Taehyung yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan, pemuda itu menatap tajam pada keduanya membuat Seokjin dan yang lainnya ikut menatap ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak berhubungan dengan 'suami dari sepupuku sendiri' lanjut Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar kalimat Jungkook membuat Yoongi juga Taehyung membeku di tempatnya, bahkan Taehyung yang tengah menunduk pun harus mendongkak menatap kaget pada Jungkook. Seokjin dan Namjoon tentu saja memandang Jungkook penuh tanya keduanya tidak pernah tahu tentang hubungan spesial antara Yoongi dan Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin sendiri kaget mengetahui fakta kalau Jungkook juga tahu tentang hubungan suami dana sepupunya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jeon Jungkook?" itu bukan suara Seokjin melainkan suara dari Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ada yang aku tidak ketahui di sini?" Seokjin bertanya pada semua orang yang ada di sana, membuat Jungkook tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan polos di telinganya itu.

"Lihatlah hyung! kau terlalu sibuk memakiku hingga kau tak tahu hal bejat apa yang dilakukan oleh adikmu yang lain. Kau terlalu sibuk mencari kesalahanku tanpa mau tahu alasan apa yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau memilih menyumpah serapahiku bukannya bertanya kenapa aku seperti ini dan mengapa aku melakukannya!" maki Jungkook pada Seokjin membuat pemuda yang lebih tua bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook?" Namjoon kembali bersuara di antara keheningan.

"Tanyakan pada kedua orang brengsek di sana!" seru Jungkook dingin lalu setelahnya berbalik untuk meraih lengan Dahyun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan keenam orang di sana dalam diam.

Jungkook berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang tengah ia gandeng kesulitan menyamai langkahnya, pemuda itu sangat tengah mencoba menahan emosinya saat ini. Jungkook memasuki mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Dahyun, pemuda manis itu duduk nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening pada senderan kursi lalu menutup matanya.

"Maaf" ucap sebuah suara memecahkan kesunyian dalam mobil. Jungkook membuka matanya lalu memandang Dahyun bingung karena tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut denganmu, karena aku kau jadi bertengkar dengan hyungmu. Maaf" jelas Dahyun pada Jungkook.

"Gwenchana, kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku, toh ini memang bukan salahmu Dahyun-ah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena aku membuatmu terlibat dalam kelakuan bejatku" balas Jungkook seraya tersenyum paksa pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Kim?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada datarnya, membuat kedua pelaku menatap takut padanya.

Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sedangkan Yoongi mengengam erat telapak tangan milik Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, keduany bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Seokjin sekarang ini.

"Hyung... kami...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai guys,**

 **Sorry for buat keterlambatannya, Bunny lagi sibuk banget belakangan ini. tapi tenang aja ini Bunny udah bawain chapter sebelasnya, dan di chapter ini Bunny bakal ceritain tentang sembilan hari terakhir keebersamaan pasangan Vkook. Bunny nggak akan kasih tahu kalian akhirnya vkook bakal bersatu atau pisah pokonya liat ntar aja, oh yah Bunny mau berterima kasih nih sama reader yang udag review dan PM Bunny untuk lanjutin ff ini serius jadi bikin Bunny semangat ngetik. Satu lagi, Bunny masukin Dahyun member twice karena kebetulan Bunny suka sama dia tapi tetep nggak suka kalo dia sama JK tenang aja hehehe. So Bunny nggak akan lama-lama, bye :P**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	12. Chapter 12

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok dll.  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook . . . Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

" _Bisa kau jelaskan Kim?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada datarnya, membuat kedua pelaku menatap takut padanya._

 _Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sedangkan Yoongi mengengam erat telapak tangan milik Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, keduany bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Seokjin sekarang ini._

" _Hyung... kami..._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 12**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami... aku dan Yoongi hyung... berhubungan dibelakang Jungkook" ujar Taehyung pelan lalu menunduk dalam menatap ke arah sepatunya.

BUGH

Keempat pria yang berada di pinggir lapang itu terperangah saat melihat Taehyung tersungkur ke atas tanah, mereka menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pria dengan surai cokelat tua yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan terhadap Taehyung.

"Jung Hoseok!" seru Namjoon saat pria itu tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Taehyung meringis merasakan perih di ujung bibirnya, pria itu mendongkak bermaksud menatap pria yang baru saja memukulnya. Namun belum sempat Taehyung mendongkak pelaku pemukulannya yang ternyata Hoseok sudah lebih dulu menarik kuat kerah kemejanya, Hoseok menatap tajam Taehyung dengan segala amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran brengsek! Bukankah sudah kuperingati untuk berhenti mempermainkan Jungkook hah!" seru Hoseok dengan segala amarahnya pada Taehyung lalu pemuda ituu melepas cengkramanya pada kerah Taehyung kemudian menatap sendu pada sosok Yoongi yang menunduk.

"Aku kecewa denganmu hyung." lirih Hoseok membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun disini?" tanya Seokjin pelan dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yoongi.

"Hyun...

"Apa sebegitu tak berartinya kah aku dan Namjoon? Kalian bahkan tidak mempercayai kami sama sekali, lalu selama ini kalian anggap kami apa? Sedangkan aku sendiri memberikan semua rasa kepercayaanku pada kalian." ucap Seokjin dengan nada dinginnya membuat semuanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Min Yoongi!" Seokjin terdiam sejenak seraya menatap sendu wajah pucat milik Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tak mengerti ada apa denganmu ... tapi seingatku 'KAU' sudah sangat tahu kalau Jungkook mencintai Taehyung sejak lama. Tapi lihatlah sekarang yang aku dengar ... kau berhubungan dengan Taehyung pria yang jelas-jelas dicintai adik sepupumu yang sangat kau sayangi! Ahhh... aku jadi meragukan rasa sayangmu itu... atau mungkin kau hanya ingin terlihat baik di depan kami semua dengan berkedok menyanyangi Jung..."

PLAK

Seluruh mata di tempat itu terperangah menatap sosok pria bersurai mint yang baru saja mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi pria cantik di depannya, sementara sang pelaku pemukulan sendiri sama seperti yang lainnya terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Yoongi hanya mampu menatap kosong pada lengan kanannya yang baru saja mendarat di pipi Seokjin, tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnnya tidak beraturan. Jimin segera bertindak melihat kekasihnya bergetar, pemuda itu membawa tubuh ringkih sang kekasih ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. Sedangkan Seokjin kini sudah berada tenang dalam dekapan Namjoon –sang suami, Seokjin nampak shok karena baru kali ini ia di tampar oleh Yoongi.

"Aku akan membawa Seokjin hyung pulang! Dan kau Kim, urusan kita belum selesai!" suara Namjoon memecah keheningan.

Namjoon melangkah pergi dengan Seokjin dalam rangkulannya dan juga Hoseok yang mengikuti mereka, namun baru saja mereka berjalan lima langkah sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung" sebuah suara berat mengalun di antara mereka, membuat semuanya kembali terdiam dalam hening mengikuti suara itu yang juga terdiam.

"Saat itu aku tengah terpuruk karena aku gagal meraih seseorang yang aku cintai... dia... aku mendengarnya ... Jungkook menyukai Jimin. Sejak kejadian itu Yoongi hyung selalu menemaniku dan memberikanku perhatian ... karena itulah aku mulai merasa mencintai Yoongi hyung." jelas Taehyung lalu terdiam seraya menatap mata cokelat milik Seokjin.

"Tapi.. aku salah! Aku tetap mencintai Jungkook sampai saat ini, namun karena keberadaan Yoongi hyung disekitarku membuatku lama-lama brfikir aku mencintainya. Aku salah mengartikan perasaan nyamanku pada Yoongi hyung hingga berakhir seperti ini." lanjut Taehyung mengakhiri kisahnya pada kelima hyungnya.

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook menyukai Jimin?" tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung.

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Langit biru berubah jingga seiring dengan hari memasuki sore hari, sepasang makhluk adam duduk berdampingan di bibir pantai memandang matahari yang lambat-laun menghilang di balik bukit. Keduanya menikmati angin laut yang menerpa wajah tampan juga manis milik mereka, salah seorang pemuda dengan kemeja sekolahnya menatap pemuda manis yang berada di sampingnya dengan senyum kecil. Jeon Jungkook, pemuda manis itu tengah memandang hamparan laut di sore hari. Wajah manisnya diterangi langit sore membuat wajah itu bersinar cantik, bibir merah plumnya terus menebar senyuman manis. Taehyung pemuda lain yang duduk di samping Jungkook menatap kagum pada pemuda manis itu, bagaimana senyum manis yang terpajang indah di bibinya dan juga wajah sempurna milik pemuda yang ia cintai itu begitu sempurna. Sudah sejak lama Taehyung memendam perasaannya pada pemuda manis itu, sudah terhitung sejak Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di bangku Junior High school dan Jungkook berada di Elementary-nya. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku Senior high school dan Taehyung sama sekali belum berani menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang berada dua tahun dibawahnya itu._

" _Hyung?" suara Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterpesonaannya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya lalu tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, membuat Taehyung dengan gemas mengusak lembut surai arangnya._

" _Hmm?" jawab Taehyung dengan bergumam._

 _Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak lalu kembali memandang hamparan laut dihadapanny, senyumnya belum juga luntur tapi semakin melebar terbentuk._

" _Kau tau hyung ternyata Jimin hyung orang yang sangat menyenangkan yah? Dia tadi meneraktirku ice cream di kedai dekat sekolah, dia sangat baik sekali." cerita Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar pada Taehyung._

 _Taehyung yang mendengar Jungkook berceloteh tentang salah satu sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam menunduk, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil merasa sakit mulai menjalar di dadanya. Taehyung jelas tahu bagaimana mata indah itu berbinar kala menceritakan sosok pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sahabat mereka itu, ia sadar dengan situasi ini. Taehyung sadar betul bahwa Jungkook menyukai Jimin, sahabatnya dan juga Jungkook._

" _Kookie-ah, kau ... menyukai Jimin?" tanya Taehyung sangat pelan namun mampu di dengar oleh Jungkook._

 _Jungkook segera menoleh menatap mata sendu Taehyung yang tidak dimengertinya, hyungnya itu memang tersenyum namun binar mata itu terasa berbeda dengan biasanya. Memilih mengabaikannya Jungkook kembali memasang senyum manis pada Taehyung lalu mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan itu._

" _Ne, aku menyukai Jimin hyung! dia baik meskipun kadang menyebalkan dan selalu menjahiliku." jawab Jungkook semangat._

 _Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam memandang langit yang berubah gelap di balkon kamarnya. Taehyung mendesah pelan mengingat kembali percakapannya tadi sore dengan Jungkook yang begitu menohok hatinya, bahakan pemuda itu belum menyatakan perasaannya tapi sudah ditolak mentah-mentah._

" _Bahkan aku sudah ditolak meskipun aku belum mengakui perasaanku padamu, Kookie-ah." gumam Taehyung lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya mampu tertegun mendengar cerita Taehyung, terutama Jimin karena pemuda itulah yang secara tidak langsung membuat kesalahpahaman itu terjadi. Jimin menghela nafas memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, pemuda bersurai orange itu memijit pangkal hidungnya memikirkan segalanya yang terjadi begitu membuatnya pusing.

"Taehyung-ah?" panggil Jimin membuat sang pemilik nama juga ketiga pemuda lainnya menoleh padanya.

"Kau salah paham! Sebenarnya ..."

.

 _Hari keempat_

.

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku membuka mataku saat dering ponselku berbunyi, kubawa lenganku untuk mencari keberadaan ponselku di sekitar ranjang. Saat kutemukan ponselku aku segera menatap sebuah nama yang tertara di dalam ponselku itu, nama Tae hyung terpampang disana membuatku sedikit ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu. Semalam aku tidak pulang ke rumah kami, karena aku memilih menghidarinya dan berakhir pulang ke apartement milik Hoseok hyung. Sejak kejadian kemarin siang aku tidak berani berhadapan dengan Tae hyung ataupun Yoongi hyung, kalian mungkin berfikir aku pengejut karena menghindari masalahku sendiri tapi bukan begitu aku hanya belum siap bertemu mereka. Aku membiarkan ponselku berdering hingga suara bunyi itu terhenti sendirinya, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak agar membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku Tuhan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Cklek...

Aku kembali membuka mataku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, disana menampakkan Hoseok hyung yang tengah berjalan menghampiriku dengan sebuah nampan dibawanya. Hoseok hyung tersenyum kecil padaku seraya menyerahkan segelas susu hangat untukku, aku menerimanya lalu membalas senyumnya dengan terpaksa.

"Bagimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Hoseok hyung basa-basi.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik. Gomawo Hopie hyung" jawabku seraya tersenyum manis padanya meskipun aku yakin Hoseok hyung tahu aku memaksakan senyumku.

Kami terdiam dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara jarum jam yang terdengar di kamar yang kutempati ini. Aku memandang kosong jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedung tinggi di luar sana.

"Apa rasanya sesakit ini hyungie?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Hoseok hyung.

"Ne?"

"Rasanya ... apa sesakit ini ketika aku mencampakkanmu hyung?" tanyaku sekali lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Hoseok hyung.

"Lebih dari itu Jungkook-ah. Rasanya seperti aku akan mati tercekik" jawab Hoseok hyung membuatku menoleh kepadanya yang tengah menatap langit yang sebelumnya kutatap.

"Maafkan aku hyung" ujarku seraya menunduk tak berani hanya untuk sekedar menatap matanya. Entah bagaimana air mataku mulai berkumpul dipelupuk mataku dan meluncur begitu saja melewati pipiku.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak egois pasti kau tidak akan terluka. Hyung memberikan segalanya untukku tapi aku malah memberikanmu luka setiap detik, hyung aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kau boleh membenciku atau memukulku, aku tidak keberatan asal hyung mau memaafkanku." seruku pada Hoseok hyung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mataku.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak egois pasti kau tidak akan terluka. Hyung memberikan segalanya untukku tapi aku malah memberikanmu luka setiap detik, hyung aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kau boleh membenciku atau memukulku, aku tidak keberatan asal hyung mau memaafkanku." Seru Jungkook pada Hoseok dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

Hoseok mendudukkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, pemuda tampan itu meraih pipi tembam milik Jungkook dan memghapus air matanya.

"Dengar! Aku memang sangat marah padamu karena melukaiku, aku juga sangat ingin membencimu karena tiba-tiba meninggalkanku demi pria lain. Tapi ..." Hoseok terdiam sembari memberika senyum terbaiknya pada Jungkook.

"Asal itu untuk kebahagiaanmu ... aku tak masalah dengan apapun selama itu membuatmu bahagia. Kebahagianku adalah melihat senyummu, jadi aku rela melakukan apapun demi senyumanmu. Hyung mohon berhenti meminta maaf karena kau sama sekali tidak salah." jelas Hoseok pada Jungkook membuat pemuda manis itu semakin terisak karena perbuatan luar biasa Hoseok.

"Terima hiks.. kasih hyung hiks.." ucap Jungkook seraya memeluk Hoseok dengan erat.

"Hmmm... aku juga berterima kasih padamu Kookie, karena kau sudah memberikan hyung kesempatan untuk memilikimu selama dua tahun belakangan." Hoseok berujar masih dalam pelukan Jungkook.

.

.

Onyx cokelatnya menatap kosong hamparan laut luas di hadapannya, binar sendu jelas terlihat dalam onyx matanya yang tajam bak elang. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sudah berdiam diri di atas pasir pantai sejak matahari belum menunjukkan keberadaannya, entah apa yang tengah pemuda itu fikirkan namun yang pasti nama Jeon Jungkook terus berkeliaran di otaknya. Sejak Jimin menjelaskan semua duduk masalahnya Taehyung terus melamun memikirkan sang istri, menyesal tentu saja pemuda itu menyesal karena lebih menuruti pemikirannya dan tidak mau bertanya.

 _Haahh~~_

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, ia lelah dengan segala masalah yang terasa begitu sulit ia selesaikan. Taehyung memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajah tampannya, cerita Jimin terus memutar di kepala pemuda itu.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

" _Kau salah paham! Sebenarnya ..." Jimin menghentikan ucapannya lalu menerawang memandang langit._

" _Aku menyukai Yoongi hyung sebelum Jungkook mengenalkannya pada kalian. Saat itu aku tidak segaja melihat foto Yoongi hyung di handphone milik Jungkook , setelah itu aku menyukainya karena Yoongi hyung terlihat sangat manis. Aku memaksa Jungkook untuk mengenalkan aku pada Yoongi hyung tapi ia bersikeras menolak permintaanku itu. Tapi setelah aku memohon terus menerus padanya akhirnya ia setuju mengenalkan Yoongi hyung padaku dan juga ternyata ia mengenalkannya pada kalian, tapi Jungkook tidak membiarkan aku dekat dengan Yoong hyung dengan mudah. Ia memberikanku syarat-syarat jika ingin memiliki Yoong hyung." lanjut Jimin menjelaskan membuat semua orang tercengang mendengarnya._

" _Syarat? Syarat apa?" suara Seokjin kemabli terdengar setelah lama terdiam._

" _Jungkook bilang dia mengizinkanku mendekati Yoongi hyung jika aku mau memperbaiki nilai sekolah dan segala sifat burukku saat itu, ia juga mengajariku banyak hal tentang pelajaran agar nilaiku meningkat. Dia mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau Yoongi hyung berpacaran dengan pria yang berkelakuan buruk dan bodoh,, maka dari itu aku berusaha keras menjadi anak baik dengan dibantu oleh Jungkook. Tapi setelah Jungkook merubahku dan menyetujui aku bersama Yoongi hyung ... semuanya gagal aku tetap tidak bisa membawaYoongi hyung padaku." Jelas Jimin lagi mengakhiri cerita sebenarnya pada semuanya._

" _Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Yoongi lirih bahkan terkesan berbisik._

" _Aku dan Yoongi hyung saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi ... aku mohon selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jungkook Taehyung-ah!" titah Jimin pada Taehyung yang dibalas dengan tertunduknya kepala pemuda itu._

" _Percuma aku pemperbaikinya jika Jungkook akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu enam hari dari sekarang." jawab Taehyung pelan._

 _._

 _Flashback end_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi Bunny back!**

 **Sorry karena lama update abis serius Bunny buntu ide banget belakangan. Ini aja masih untuk Bunny bisa terusin, jadi maaf kalo ffnya pendek dan membosankan yah? Bunny janji buat chapter depan akan lebih panjang dan nggak membosankan. Makasih juga buat yang udah pada kasih review ataupun yang follow dan favorite ff ini, tapi maaf Bunny nggak bisa bales rreview kalian satu-satu.**

 **Last, review juseyo...**


	13. Chapter 13

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok dll  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Brothership, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Yoongi lirih bahkan terkesan berbisik._

" _Aku dan Yoongi hyung saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi ... aku mohon selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jungkook Taehyung-ah!" titah Jimin pada Taehyung yang dibalas dengan tertunduknya kepala pemuda itu._

" _Percuma aku memperbaikinya jika Jungkook akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu enam hari dari sekarang." jawab Taehyung pelan._

 _._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

 **Part 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV

.

.

Warna pekat merajai langit malam itu. Bias-bias sang mentari terlihat sudah tertutupi oleh sang awan kelabu yang menggantung di kaki langit. Hembusan angin kencang serta awan kelam bergesekan menimbulkan sebuah kilatan cahaya putih mengerikan, diiringi suara petir yang saling sahut menyahut sepersekian detik sanggup menggetarkan jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rintik hujan membasahi bumi perlahan, dengan alurnya yang selalu sama, hujan selalu berhasil membuat setiap sudut kota basah karenanya. Sepasang onyx cokelat tajam berdiri memandang keluar jendela besarnya, memandang hujan yang kian menderas seorang diri dalam kamar yang minim penerangan karena padam listrik. Kim Taehyung, pemuda itu terus menatap langit yang menurunkan buliran-buliran air ke atas bumi, menatap bagaimana kerasnya air jatuh dari langit yang menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepala pemuda itu apakah mereka tidak merasa sakit karena jatuh dari tempat yang begitu tinggi. Sudah sejak pertama kali hujan mulai turun Taehyung berdiri seorang diri di depan jendela kamarnya dan mengabaikan rasa pegal yang mendera kedua kaki jenjangnya, karena pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa merasakan rasa perih yang bersarang di dadanya bersama dengan irama hujan yang mengalun. Rasa pedih itu bahkan semakin sakit setelah Taehyung mendapati sebuah mobil Ferarri hitam yang begitu dikenalnya memasuki halaman rumahnya, yang kemudia sesosok pemuda manis keluar dari dalamnya bersama pria masalalu pemuda manis itu. Meski sudah satu jam berlalu namun kejadian itu masih bertahan dalam ingatan Taehyung bahkan begitu jelas berputar-putar.

"Hikss... hyu..nggg... hikss..."

Taehyung mengedarkan padangannya kepenjuru kamar ketika suara isakkan terdengar diantara riuhnya hujan, pemuda itu semakin menajamkan indar pendengarnya seraya berjalan mengikuti asal suara. Semakin jelas suara itu terdengar semakin gelisah juga pemuda itu saat sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya, Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung yakin suara isakan itu adalah milik istrinya, maka Taehyung segera melesat keluar kamar dan berjaln cepat menuju pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

 _Cklek..._

Gelap, itu yang pertama kali menyambut Taehyung kala ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Hikss... eomma... appa... Tae hyu..ngg... aku tak..uttt..."

Taehyung mengambil handphone-nya untuk memudahkan ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, rasa khawatir semakin terasa ketika mendengar isakkan pilu dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil taehyung pelan.

Berhasil, Taehyung menemukan pemuda manisnya tengah terbaring memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan selimut yang membungkusnya hingga kepala, isakkannya semakin terdengar seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan kilat yang saling sahut menyahut. Sial. Taehyung baru saja melupakan fakta bahwa Jungkook sangat takut dengan gelap yang dibarengi dengan kilat dan guntur, apalagi saat ini listrik padam dan hujat begitu lebat jadi pantas saja Jungkook menangis keras. Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kasur dan mengelus pelan surai ungu tua milik Jungkook yang menyembul dari selimutnya.

"Kookie, ini hyung sayang" ujar Taehyung.

 _Jderrr..._

"AHH... HYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak takut seraya memeluk Taehyung kala suara guntur terdengar begitu kencang.

"Ssttt... tenang Kookie ada hyung disini." ucap Taehyung lembut sembari mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Aku takut hyung ..." rengek Jungkook pada Taehyung dan pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami.

Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook berulang kali mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada pemuda manis itu, Taehyung juga mengelus lembut punggung bergetar milik Jungkook. Suara isakkan Jungkook sudah mulai menghilang, nafasnya pun sudah mulai teratur seperti biasa. Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang king size-nya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dari udara dingin karena hujan. Jungkook melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Taehyung, lengannya melingkar erat pada pinggang pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook berbaring dengan lengan Taehyung sebagai alas kepalanya, pemuda manis itu memposisikan tubuhnya miring yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Taehyung.

"Sekarang tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu disini." titah Taehyung pada Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada si manis.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kala Jungkook mulai tenang dan perlahan terlelap dalam pelukannya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu kembali mengecup seluru bagian wajah Jungkook sebelum ia menutup mata dan menyusul istri manisnya ke alam mimpi. Kedua mahkluk adam itu tertidur nyenyak di dalam satu ranjang dengan saling memeluk dan melupakan sejenak masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil dengan kulit putih pucat melangkah memasuki sebuah cafe untuk berteduh dari hujan yang turun sejak dua jam lalu, pemuda manis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pakaiannya yang terkena air hujan saat ia berlari untuk sampai cafe ini tadi. Pemuda itu duduk di sudut cafe yang tepat berada di samping jendela dan tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk menunggu hujan reda.

"Tsk... kenapa hujan selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih!" gerutunya seraya menatap hujan dari luar jendela cafe.

Sudah satu jam lebih namja mungil ini berdiam diri di dalam cafe, hujan juga sudah mulai reda dan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil dari langit. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam jadi ia harus bergegas sebelum ia tertinggal bus terakhir yang menuju ke arah tempat tinggalnya. Namja itu bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya sehingga ...

Bruk...

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bertubrukkan dengan seseorang yang akan melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe itu, buru-buru ia mendongkak untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang membuatnya terjatuh dan berakhir menjadi perhatian para pengunjung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara lembut bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan terulur kehadapan pemuda mungil yang terjatuh.

Mendengar sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarnya pemuda mungil itu mendongkak menatap uluran tangan lalu bergantian menatap wajah yang membuatnya terjatuh itu. Si mungil segera menerima uluran tangan pemuda tampan dengan surai cokelat tua dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku itu tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan dihadapannya tengah menatapnya intens, ia segera membungkuk untuk pamit dan juga meminta maaf karena menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku menubruk Anda tuan" serunya.

"Gwenchana, kau tak apakan? Kau terjatuh tadi?" tanya pemuda tampan itu sembari meneliti seluruh tubuh pemuda di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tuan, tak perlu khawatir. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Balasnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu terus memperhatikan pemuda mungil yang baru saja ditabraknya hingga punggunya menghilang dibalik pintu cafe, ia tersenyum menatap punggung itu. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah putih pucat dan pipi chubby pemuda itu hingga membuatnya gemas, dan lagi tubuh mungil itu memiliki wajah yang sangat manis di matanya.

"Manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Sangjangnim, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda tampan yang ternyata adalah –Jung Hoseok.

"eoh ... aku baik Lee Ajushi" jawab Hoseok.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Seokjin POV_

 _._

 _._

" _Percuma aku memperbaikinya jika Jungkook akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu enam hari dari sekarang." jawab Taehyung pelan._

Aku hanya mampu berdiam diri saat kalimat Taehyung siang tadi masih saja setia berputar di kepalaku, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi dengan hubungan Taehyung – Yoongi –Jimin –Jungkook. Semunya begitu terlihat rumit meskipun jelas-jelas keadaan ini sudah terjawab kebenarannya tapi tetap rumit jika dilihat, mungkin Jimin dan Yoongi bisa bernafas lega karena mereka mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini tapi Taehyung? bahkan hubungan pernikahan mereka semakin jauh dari kebahagiaan padahal sudah jelas dan terbukti mereka saling mencintai. Dan parahnya sekarang hubunganku dengan Jungkook menambah sehingga masalah semakin rumit, aku akui aku salah karena tidak menanyakan semua hal yang membuatnya menjadi bajingan saat itu tapi siapapun itu jelas akan marah jika melihat orang yang disayangnya tidur dengan wanita lain di depan suaminya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika akupun marah dengan tingkah Jungkook saat itu, apalagi jika kedua orangtua Jungkook tahu mengenai ini semua pasti akan semakin parah keadaannya.

"Prinscess?" aku menoleh kaget saat suara suamiku memanggil tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hem?" lanjut Namjoon padaku seraya mengenggam telapak tanganku.

"Semuanya, semuanya yang terjadi dan juga kebenaran yang ada" jawabku lirih.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Kita hanya perlu percaya pada mereka. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus masalahnya sendiri, jadi aku mohon jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Aku tak mau kau sakit nantinya." ujar Namjoon padaku.

Aku menunduk dalam mendengar ucapan suamiku itu, dia memang benar aku seharusnya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada mereka. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam masalah itu terutama pada Jungkook, aku memaki dan menamparnya tanpa tahu mengapa ia melakukan semuanya itu. Aku merasa bukan hyung yang baik karena gagal memahami dan mengerti keadaan Jungkook selama ini, aku hanya tahu ia bahagia bersama Taehyung tanpa mengerti sedikit pun perasaan keduanya. Aku mendongkak menatap hazel sepekat malam milik suamiku lalu menubrukkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, aku mencoba mencari kehangatan dan rasa tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, Namjoon-ah! Aku kecewa karena tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk mereka, aku tidak bisa mengerti Jungkook dan seenaknya memarahinya. Bahkan aku menamparnya Namjoon-ah! Aku menamparnya! Bagaimana jika Jungkook membenciku setelah ini? lalu hubungan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung? aku takut!" ucapku masih dalam pelukkan Namjoon.

Aku merasakan sebelah tangan suamiku pengusap lembut punggungku, membuatku sedikit tenang. Bersamaan dengan itu aku juga merasakan bahu lebarku yang terekspos karena baju piyama kebesaran yang kupakai saat ini tengah di kecup lembut oleh Namjoon, semakin membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Percaya padaku Jungkook tidak mungkin membencimu hanya karena masalah ini sayang, aku tahu betul dia sangat menyanyangimu sama seperti dia menyanyangi Yoongi hyung. kau hanya perlu meminta maaf padanya dan terus mendukungnya juga berada disisinya, saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan dukungan kita semua. Kau paham sayang?" ujar Namjoon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih Namjoonie, aku beruntung bisa bersama denganmu. Aku mencintaimu." tungkasku merasa bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan pria sebaik dia.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga beruntung memilikimu Princess. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." balasnya

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada sofa ruang TV, aku baru saja sampai di apartementku setelah seharian aku disibukkan dengan meeting dengan para klient perusahaan. Aku membuang nafas lelah sembari memijat pundakku yang terasa begitu pegal lalu memejamkan mataku yang lelah.

"Manisnya" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Seketika aku langsung membuka mata kala menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan, pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian dua jam yang lalu di coffe shop dekat kantorku. Namja manis dengan sweater sewarna langit pagi, surai pink yang membuatnya terlihat feminin dan jangan lupakan kulit putih pucat dengan pipi chubby yang menambah kesan manis pada namja itu. Dan jika diingat wajah pemuda manis itu terlihat tidak asing dimataku. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dimana aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong membicarakan namja manis itu membuat aku teringat dengan sosok Jungkook yang juga tidak kalah manis dari pemuda tadi, apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? apakah dia menagis? Hah .. aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula sebenarnya siapa gadis yang dibawa Jungkook tadi siang, dan bagaimana bisa Jungkook seberani itu membawa gadis lain kehadapan kami. Rasanya lukaku semakin melebar setiap harinya, seandainya saat itu aku tidak mengalah mungkin sekarang aku bahagia bersamanya.

"Ini terlalu sakit Jungie-ah! Rasanya seperti tercekik. Tolong Hyung Jungie-ah" gumamku lirih seraya memejamkan mataku yang membuat setitik cairan bening luruh dari kelopak mataku.

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ke-lima sebelum perpisahan_

.

Pagi yang cerah telah menyambut tidur nyenyak sepasang manusia adam di sebuah kamar yang terasa sunyi, kedua pemuda di atas ranjang sana sudah terbangun sejak lima menit yang lalu namun enggan untuk turun dari hangatnya selimut. Mereka membiarkan suasana sunyi terjadi di dalam kamar itu, hanya ada suara jam dinding yang berjalan tiap detiknya. Merasa tidak tahan dengan situasi itu seorang pemuda manis memutuskan memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah menemaniku semalam" ucapnya pelan lalu menatap sang objek yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Tentu Kookie" balas pemuda satunya sembari menatap balik hazel hitam bening milik Jungkook.

Sret

Jungkook melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung lalu bangkit untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuat Taehyung mendesah kecewa karena pelukannya terlepas. Pemuda manis itu berjalan dalam diam merasa tidak ada lagi urusan dengan seseorsng yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

Tap

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Taehyung kembali tertuju padanya, dia berbalik menghadap Taehyung dengan raut wajah dingin yang belakangan ini selalu ditunjukkan pada suaminya itu. Taehyung masih setiap menatap Jungkook yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dengan sabar ia menunggu pemuda itu dengan padangan lembut miliknya dan mengacuhkan tatapan dingin yang diajukan padanya.

"Hari ini aku akan ke rumah eomma untuk membicarakan masalah perceraian kita, kau tidak perlu ikut cukup aku saja. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu eomma dan appa tentang hubunganmu dengan Yoongi hyung, aku akan bilang kalau kita memang tidak saling mencintai. Kau hanya perlu setuju maka semuanya selesai. Kau cukup diam dirumah sampai surat cerai akan sampai ditanganmu dalam minggu ini." ujar Jungkook dengan nada dinginnya lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung, pemuda itu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya tidak percaya, pemuda tampan itu ingin berteriak pada Jungkook untuk menghentikan semuanya dan memberinya kesempatan memperbaiki semuanya, tapi lagi bibirnya kelu begitu sulit untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Ia sadar kesalahannya memang sulit dimaafkan dan Taehyung memilih mengalah membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun untuk kesalahannya itu. Taehyung beranjak turun dari ranjang milik Jungkook lalu berjalan gontai ke arah kamar miliknya, membiarkan dirinya menyesali semuanya yang telah ia lakukan pada kelinci manisnya. Dadanya begitu sesak nafasnya tersendat dan rasa sakit iru semakin terasa membuat anak sungai mengalir dari matanya yang setajam elang, kakinya begitu terasa lemas hingga akhirnya meluruh di lantai kamar yang dingin. Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Taehyung seiring dengan suara tangis di balik pintu kamar mandi yang terendam suara shower.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung/Kookie" ucap keduanya bersamaan dalam rasa yang sama namun berbeda ruang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke guys, sorry buat keterlambatan update! Serius Bunny hilang ide kemarin and lagi kayanya yang review makin dikit sekarang jadi kurang semangat bikinnya. But demi yang udah review aku buat lanjutan ff ini, god thanks kalian masih nunggu nih ff abal** **DAMN! Jeon Jungkook i can't handle you! Fire make me abajkjdkadjka**

 **Last, review juseyo ...**


	14. Chapter 14

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Brothership  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook – Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

" _Hari ini aku akan ke rumah eomma untuk membicarakan masalah perceraian kita, kau tidak perlu ikut cukup aku saja. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu eomma dan appa tentang hubunganmu dengan Yoongi hyung, aku akan bilang kalau kita memang tidak saling mencintai. Kau hanya perlu setuju maka semuanya selesai. Kau cukup diam dirumah sampai surat cerai akan sampai ditanganmu dalam minggu ini." ujar Jungkook dengan nada dinginnya lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung/Kookie" ucap keduanya bersamaan dalam rasa yang sama namun berbeda ruang._

 _._

 **Part 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

 _The Day_

 _._

Aku melangkah dengan yakin menuju pintu utama rumah kedua orangtuaku, aku sudah sangat yakin dengan semua keputusanku. Merelakan cinta pertamaku untuk Yoongi hyung dan yang paling penting adalah demi kebahagiaannya, demi tuhan aku tidak rela melepaskan Tae hyung untuk orang lain tapi jika dia tidak bahagia bersamaku. Aku bisa apa? Yang harus kulakukan hanya melepasnya meskipun aku terluka selama ia bahagia aku ikut bahagia. Dan biarpun itu harus melihatnya dengan kakak sepupuku sendiri. Sebelum benar-benar masuk aku menarik nafasku perlahan saat rasa pening semakin menyerang kepalaku, entah kenapa sudah seminggu ini rasa pening selalu menyerangku setiap pagi bahkan tubuhku terasa lemas membuka pintu utama rumah lalu masuk ke dalam untuk mencari kedua orangtuaku, kebetulan mereka ada di rumah saat ini setelah lama berada di Paris. Aku melangkah pelan karena mataku terasa semakin memburam, samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah ruang keluarga dan aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat aku menuju asal suara, tidak perduli lagi dengan rasa pening yang menyerangku.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanyaku saat melihat eomma menangis.

"Jungkook! Jangan kemari nak!" bukannya menjawabku eomma malah menyuruhku untuk pergi.

"SIALAN KAU!" aku tersentak kaget begitu suara appa terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Aku langsung saja menerobos masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, aku semakin membelalakkan mataku begitu melihat pemandangan di ruang keluarga. Aku tida bisa mengerakan seluruh tubuhku begitu mataku bertabrakan dengan hazel tajam pria yang bersama appa, aku semakin kalut melihat luka di wajah dan juga tubuhnya.

"Tae hyung?" lirihku.

"Appa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tae hyung!" teriakku seraya berlari menuju ke arah pria yang kucintai itu.

Brukk ...

"JUNGKOOK!"

Namun belum sempat aku di tempat Tae hyung terduduk, aku merasa penglihatanku semakin buram dan setelahnya hanya gelap yang melingkupiku dan suara teriakan dari eomma juga Taehyung.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung berlari panik di koridor rumah sakit dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya, di belakangnya kedua orangtua Jungkook berlari mengikutinya. Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya, jelas saja ia menjadi tontonan jika wajah tampannya babak belur belum lagi penampilannya begitu berantakkan. Setelah Jungkook ditangani oleh dokter Taehyung terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang Jungkook diperiksa, ia begitu terlihat khawartir dengan istrinya itu. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Taehyung berada di rumah orangtua Jungkook dan mengapa bisa ia babak belur seperti itu, tapi lebih baik kalian simpan rasa penasaran itu karena saat ini keadaan Jungkook lebih penting dari apapun.

Cklek ..

"Keluarga Kim Jungkook?" tanya seorang dokter yang dibalas aggukkan kepala oleh kedua orangtua Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya uisanim?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Nyonya. Jeon! Jungkook hanya kelelahan sebentar lagi juga dia sadar dan ..." dokter Lee menghentikan sejenak ucapannya lalu menoleh pada Taehyung yang berdiri di samping ibu Jungkook. "Selamat Tn. Kim istri Anda tengah hamil saat ini." lanjutnya yang membuat ketiga orang di sana terkejut.

"Ham..il?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Ya, istri anda hamil. Usianya baru satu minggu! Saya sarankan untuk menjaga Jungkook dengan baik karena kehamilan seorang namja sangat renta, dan tolong jangan buat ia kelelahan atau tertekan jika ingin kandungannya baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi." ujar Lee uisanim pada Taehyung.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya saat mendengar Jungkook hamil, binar bahagianya terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya meskipun penuh dengan luka memar. Pemuda itu jelas sangat mengharapkan janin yang ada di dalam perut Jungkook dan hal ini mampu membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit di wajahnya juga masalah yang melingkari dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar rawat Jungkook, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu istrinya untuk sadar dan memberitahu kabar gembira ini. Namun belum satu langkah ia beranjak lengannya sudah ditahan oleh sebuah lengan pria baru baya yang menjabat sebagai ayah mertuanya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika aku tahu kau kembali menyakiti anakku Kim!" ujarnya memperingati.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook appa! Demi tuhan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi, Appa bisa membunuhku jika itu terjadi" balas Taehyung dengan yakin membuat kedua orangtua Jungkook tersenyum kecil padanya lalu melepaskan lengan Taehyung.

"Bagus! Kupegang omonganmu! Masuklah, temui Jungkook dan perbaiki semuanya. Kami mempercayaimu" seru appa Jungkook memunculkan senyum lebar muncul di wajah Taehyung.

"Terima kasih Appa, Eomma!" ucap Taehyung lalu berlalu masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung memandang wajah teduh milik Jungkook yang masih terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Jungkook dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Menarik kursi di samping ranjang Jungkook, lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana. Diraihnya telapak tangan Jungkook untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di sana, dibawanya sebelah tangan Taehyung pada surai ungu milik Jungkook. Mengelus dengan sayang dan hati-hati.

"Cepatlah sadar Kookie. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, hyung akan membawamu kembali ke rumah dan menunggu uri aegi bersama. Jadi cepat bagun" ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook yang menutup matanya.

Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook yang jatuh menutupi mata indahnya lalu bangkit dan menundukkan wajahnya agar mempermudahnya untuk mengecup kening Jungkook, mengecupnya cukup lama hingga membuat sang korban terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Jungkook mengeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh keningnya cukup lama, ia membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya dan juga ruang serba putih juga bau obat yang menyengat, menyadari ini bukan rumah orangtuanya ia kembali menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

"Ini di dimana hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tadi pingsan sayang, lalu hyung membawamu ke rumah sakit ini" balas Taehyung dengan senyumnya.

Taehyung diam membeku begitu tangan halus Jungkook menyapa wajahnya, menyelusuri luka lebamnya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat pemuda Kim itu merasakan desiran hangat yang pernah ia alami dulu di hatinya, ia memejamkan matanya agar bisa merasakan desiran-desiran menyenangkan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi hyungie? Kenapa kau babak belur dan bagaimana bisa kau ada di rumah orangtuaku?" tanya Jungkook

"Kekeke... bertanyanya satu-satu saja sayang, hyung jadi bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu." balas Taehyung dengan kekehan gemas pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa hyung ada di rumah eomma dan appa? Setahuku hyung pergi ke kantor" tanya Jungkook kembali.

Taehyung mengelus surai Jungkook sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja manis itu.

"Hyung .. Hyung mengakui semuanya pada appa. Tentang aku, kau dan juga Yoongi hyung! Appa marah besar dan akhirnya memukuli hyung sebelum akhirnya kau datang" jelas Taehyung masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Jungkook begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Taehyung padanya, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya karena pengakuan itu. Jungkook memandang sendu pada Taehyung yang masih saja tersenyum manis padanya.

"Seharusnya hyung menunggu aku saja yang bicara pada appa? Agar hyung tidak terluka seperti ini, tapi hyung tenang saja aku akan bicara pada appa kalau kita akan berpisah. Aku janji hyung" ujar Jungkook dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras mendengar kalimat Jungkook barusan, ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan lalu sekarang harus rusak karena ucapan itu. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata tajamnya, tatapan lembut itu hilang begitu saja hingga membuat Jungkook ketakutan.

"Dengan Kim Jungkook! ..." Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas agar emosinya tidak meledak dan semakin menakuti Jungkook, ia pasang tatapan lembutnya kembali lalu mengenggam tangan hangat yang lebih muda.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Appa untuk memperbaiki semuanya! aku mohon, sangat mohon padamu untuk tetap tinggal disisiku. Aku tidak mencintai Yoongi hyung sama sekali, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku belakangan ini tapi demi tuhan Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Kim Jungkook juga bayi yang kau kandung." jelas Taehyung final.

Jungkook tertegun mendengar ungkapan Taehyung, pemuda itu bahagia sangat bahagia mendengar seluruh pengakuan itu. Apakah seluruh penantiannya berakhir sekarang? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Dan jika iya tolong jangan bangunkan dia. Tapi tunggu, bayi? Apakah Taehyung baru saja bilang bayi yang Jungkook kandung?

"Bayi?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung kembali mengecup kening Jungkook lalu mengelus pipi tembam dengan rona merah alami itu dengan sayang, Taehyung membalas tatapan bertanya Jungkook dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

"Ya bayi, kau tadi pingsan bukan hanya karena kelelahan sayang. Tapi ... karena di sini ada uri aegi dan sudah satu minggu dia ada" ucap Taehyung seraya mengelus perut Jungkook.

Pecah sudah tangis Jungkook begitu Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, kebahagiannya bertambah karena kabar kehamilannya. Jungkook sungguh tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya. Dia berhasil mengenggam Taehyung dan sekarang kebahagian itu bertambah dengan adanya malaikat kecil di perutnya. Jungkook bangkit untuk masuk ke dalam pelukkan lengan kokoh Taehyung, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang nan hangat suaminya. Menangis haru dalam dekapan pemuda yang begitu ia cintai dan dekapan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hyungie, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" seru Jungkook pelan namun mampu didengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook lalu mencium pucuk kepala pemuda manis itu, menumpu kepalanya pada kepala Jungkook setelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, hyungie janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aegi. Aku juga mencintaimu Kookie" jawab Taehyung.

.

.

Sepasang hazel cokelat menatap sendu ke dalam ruang rawat Jungkook dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, hatinya kembali terasa perih melihat kedua pemuda di dalam sana. Menarik nafasnya pelan lalu beranjak pergi sebelum keduanya menyadari keberadaannya, melangkah dengan langkah berat penuh luka. Pemuda itu berpikir apakah harus selalu seperti ini? apa salahnya mencintai, tapi mengapa rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk meraih kebahagian dari orang yang dicintainya. Waktu bahkan sudah berlalu dua tahun dan ia masih terjebak dalam perasaan yang sama, bahkan mungkinn pemuda dengan hazel cokelat ini sudah kebal dengan rasa sakitnya.

Bruk ...

Terlalu larut dalam kesedihn membuat pemuda itu tidak memerhatikan lorong koridor rumah sakit itu, membuatnya menabrak seorang pemuda mungil dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter.

"Maafkan aku apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang dokter.

"Ya, aku baik. Terima .. ehh kau kan ..."

"Hai, kau yang di coffe shop waktu itu kan?" tanya pemuda dengan hazel cokelat.

"Ya, aku ingat kau yang aku tabrak di coffe shop dan kita kembali bertemu dengan saling menabrak lagi. Lucu sekali" jawab pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan, aku Jung Hoseok. Kau ?" tanya pemuda yang yang ternyata Hoseok.

"Aku ...

"Lee uisanim!" panggil sebuah suara membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh dan melupakan sesi perkenalannya.

"Eoh, ada apa Hansol-ssi?" tanyanya pada seorang perawat laki-laki berdarah barat.

"Itu, pasien kamar nomor 07 sudah sadar." Jawabnya.

"Arraso, kita segera kesana. Kajja" ucapnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari pandangan Hoseok.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin POV_

 _._

 _._

Malam ini begitu terasa lambat berjalan menuju pagi hari, aku masih terjaga sejak Suga hyung berhenti menangis dua jam lalu. Ya, malam ini adalah malam terberat yang pernah aku lalui, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana hancur dan menyesalnya orang yang kucintai itu. Sejak kejadian di lapang tempo hari Suga hyung selalu murung dan hingga akhirnya dia mencapai batasnya hari ini, dia terus menangis dan berkata bahwa hancurnya hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah karena ulahnya. Jelas-jelas dalam kasus ini adalah kami semua salah, bukan hanya Suga hyung tapi Taehyung, Jungkook juga aku ikut adil dalam kekacauan ini.

"Eughh~"

Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk melihat laki-laki manis yang ada dalam dekapanku saat suara lenguhan tak nyamannya mengalun dari bibirnya, Suga hyung terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya mungkin ia mimpi buruk pikirku.

"Sssstttt ... hyung" seruku pelan seraya mengelus surainya yang kini berubah warna menjadi silver.

Kurasa sudah kembali terlelap dengan tengan, aku mengecup lama kening Suga hyung. Lamat-lamat kutatap wajah sembabnya yang terlelap membuatku meringis kecil mengingat kembali wajah penyesalannya, membuat dadaku sesak dan begitu sulit hanya untuk menarik nafas. Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai laki-laki dalam pelukanku ini, hingga rasanya dadaku sesak karena tak bisa lagi menampung rasa cintaku ini. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi inilah kenyataannya, meski harus menanggung sakit selama lima tahun tapi perasaanku masih sama seperti pertama kali melihatnya secara live. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Suga hyung selamanya, aku akan benar-benar menjadi orang tolol jika melepaskan Suga hyung nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi" ucapku sebelum menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guys, sorry karena terlambat bahkan terlambat banget update. Serius Bunny sibuk banget belakangan ini plus tiba-tiba ide hilang begitu aja, ini aja ffnya tambah jelek. Ahh ancur malah mungkin. Tapi karena kalian setia nunggu Bunny tetep next meskipun kalian pasti kecewa karena ffnya nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Arghhh Vkook bertebaran sekarang, bikin prustasi liatnya. Jungkook manja banget sama V sekarang ahhh entahlah ...**

 **Last, review juseyo**


	15. Chapter 15

Please, Look at Me  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok dll.  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook – Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

 _"_ _Sssstttt ... hyung" seruku pelan seraya mengelus surainya yang kini berubah warna menjadi silver._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi" ucapku sebelum menyusulnya ke alam mimpi._

 **.**

 **Part 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV

.

.

Langit terlihat sangat cerah pagi ini, burung-burung berterbangan penuh semangat untuk mencari makan atau hanya sekadar melintas di atas langit biru. Kebahagian terlihat jelas di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim, semua masalah telah usai sejak dua minggu yang lalu meskipun berakhir dengan Taehyung yang babak belur dan Yoongi yang mendapatkan tamparan keras oleh tuan Jeon –ayah Jungkook. Kini semuanya berjalan seperti sebagaimana harusnya, apalagi semenjak kabar kehamilan Jungkook membuat suasana bahagia semakin bertambah pada semua orang. Ya, semua tampak begitu bahagia sebelum seorang pemuda manis membuat semua orang kerepotan karena tingkah manjanya. Jeon –ah Kim Jungkook maksudnya, pemuda manis itu membuat Taehyung dan hyung lainya kerepotan karena acara mengidam dan sifat manja yang semakin menjadi setiap harinya. Tapi biarpun begitu semunya terutama Taehyung tidak merasa keberatan karena memang dasarnya seorang Kim Jungkook itu manja dan begitu kekanakan, bukan merasa kesal justru mereka gemas karena tingkah bocah manis itu hingga seringkali Taehyung dibuat cemburu oleh makhluk manis itu. Dan dua hari yang lalu adalah hari paling menyebalkan yang paling Taehyung ingin hindari, karena _hell_ \- bagaimana ia tidak panas jika melihat istri manisnya terus menempeli seorang Park Bantet Jimin yang justru kesenangan karena tingkah Jungkook. Parahnya lagi Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dan malah terkesan tidak perduli kekasihnya ditempeli oleh Jungkook, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook begitu saja karena mau bagaimanapun itu berasal dari kemauan bayinya dan Jungkook. Tapi dia tetap merasa cemburu _man_.

.

.

Sudah sejak pagi buta Taehyung berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantor, pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk karena seminggu kemarin ia jarang pergi ke kantor karena mengurus Jungkook yang sakit. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah berada di ruang meeting meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, pemuda Kim itu memperhatikan layar monitor yang menampilkan hasil presentasi dari salah satu milik karyawannya. Perusahannya memang selalu mengadakan meeting di hari Senin pagi untuk melaporkan hasil kinerja mereka dalam waktu satu minggu ini, dengan serius dia mendengar dan memerhatikannya sampai suara dering dari ponselnya terdengar memekang dalam ruangan meeting dan membuyarkan konsen semua orang termasuk Taehyung. Taenyung bergumam maaf pada peserta meeting dan izin untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Nomor telepon rumahnya tertulis rapih di smartphone milik Taehyung, mengernyitkan keningnya karena menyadari nomor itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo?" sapanya.

"Tuan!" seru orang disebrang sana dengan nada panik.

"Ya, ada apa Han Ajjuma meneleponku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi ... Tuan muda Jungkook..."

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook, Ajjuma?" potong Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa panik.

"Tuan muda Jungkook terus menangis sejak dia bangun tidur dan terus memanggil nama Anda." Jawab bibi Han tak enak.

"Menangis? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Tuan muda mulai menangis karena tidak mendapati Anda pagi ini di kamar Tuan, ketika saya bilang bahwa Anda sudah pergi ke kantor dia mulai menagis dan tak mau memakan makanannya. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu makannya menelepon Anda" ujar bibi Han membuat Taehyung menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, beritahu padanya aku akan segera pulang" putus Taehyung lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya begitu saja.

Taehyung bergerak gelisah dalam kursinya, meeting masih cukup lama untuk selesai sedangkan ia juga khawatir dengan Jungkook juga bayi dalam perut istrinya itu. Taehyung tahu ini bukan masalah genting atau besar tapi ini hanya memang sikap manja Jungkook saja yang menyebabkannya menangis karena tak mendapati Taehyung ketika ia membuka mata. Karena biasanya Taehyung akan menunggu Jungkook bangun di pagi hari dan menyempatkan _cuddling_ barulah ia pergi ke kantor, dan karena kehamilannya lah Jungkook mudah menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti saat ini.

"Sangjangnim?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu salah satu karyawannya memanggil dirinya, pemuda itu tersenyum canggung dan memutuskan menyelesaikan meeting hari ini.

"Maaf, apakah meeting hari ini bisa kita akhiri saja? Karena saya ada keperluan penting saat ini?" tanya Taehyung penuh dengan kesopanan.

"Ahh ... baiklah sangjangnim. Kita bisa melajutkannya besok," balas seorang pemuda bersurai silver –Min Yoongi.

Setelah mendapat izin pemuda tampan itu segera melesat keluar yang diikuti oleh Yoongi selaku asisstennya. Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang terlihat gelisah saat mereka memasuki lift, membuatnya penasaran karena baru kali ini melihat wajah khawatir mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ughh... Han Ajjumma baru saja memberitahuku kalau Jungkook terus menangis sejak bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mau memakan makanannya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Menangis?" tanyanya Yoongi memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya begitulah. Sejak hamil sifat manjanya bertambah parah, hanya karena tak melihatku saat dia bangun dia langsung menangis" ujar Taehyung membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Geurae, kau bisa pulang sekarang biar aku saja yang mengurus urusan kantor. Kau urus saja adik kecilku itu" ucap Yoongi seraya berjalan keluar saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu masuk rumahnya begitu sampai, lalu tersenyum kecil begitu suara tangisan Jungkook terdengar di telingannya. Membayangkan bagaimana raut menggemaskan Jungkook ketika menangis membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ahh ... bibir mengerucutnya, hidung juga pipi merahnya dan mata sembab yang membuat Jungkook begitu menggemaskan. Taehyung berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Jungkook di ruang keluarga yang masih terus menangis.

"Hyu...ngie... huhuhu~~ hiks ..."

"Sayang?" panggil Taehyung begitu sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Tae-hyung~ hiks.." rengek Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Jungkook, pemuda manis itu sesegera mungkin menghambur ke dalam pelukkan hangat suaminya. Jungkook masih setia mengeluarkan tangisnya meskipun Taehyung sudah ada di depan matanya. Taehyung hanya bisa menepuk lembut bahu sang istri seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Han Ajjumma yang sudah menemani dan menenangkan Jungkook walaupun tidak berhasil.

"Terima kasih Ajjumma" ucap Taehyung yang dibalas senyuman oleh Han Ajjumma.

"Aigoo~ Uljima Kookie-ah! Hyungie sudah di sini" ujar Taehyung sambil menghapus air mata di pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Hikss.. ke..napa... hyung meni..nggalkanku?" tanya Jungkook disela tangisnya.

Taehyung terkekeh gemas mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, dibawanya pemuda manis itu ke atas pangkuannya dan memposisikan Jungkook berhadapan dengannya. Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung dan mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher suaminya.

"Maafkan hyung ne? Tadi hyung tidak tega membangunkanmu sayang, jadi hyung langsung pergi ke kantor. Maaf yah sayang?" ujar Taehyung dengan lengan yang terus mengelus dan mengecupi surai ungu Jungkook.

"Arraso" balas Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

"Sayang? Han Ajjumma bilang kau tidak mau memakan sarapanmu, kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap nampan di atas meja yang terdapat sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu putih untuk sarapan Jungkook.

"Aku tak tahu, rasanya mual setiap melihat makanan" jawab Jungkook yang sudah berhenti menangis.

Sang dominan menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban submisif-nya, pemuda itu tahu ini hanya karena kehamilan istrinya tapi ia juga tidak ingin anaknya di dalam sana kekurangan gizi atau hal lainnya yang bisa membuat anaknya terluka. Bukan hanya itu istrinya juga butuh makan agar tetap sehat, Taehyung benci melihat Jungkook sakit atau terluka sedikit saja dan karena hal ini jugalah pemuda tampan itu membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah melukai malaikatnya. Taehyung menarik Jungkook agar bisa menatapnya, menangkup kedua pipi tembam merah istrinya.

"Kau mau uri aegy terluka sayang?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jungkook.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau makan yah sayang? Sedikit saja yang penting kau dan aegy tidak sakit, aku akan sedih dan marah jika kalian terluka" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan. Aku tidak mau aegynya sakit dan membuat hyung sedih" balas Jungkook seraya turun dari pangukuan Taehyung dan mengambil piring makannya.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV_

 _._

 _._

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya Jungkook yang begitu polos namun tulus, dia bertambah mengemaskan sejak kehamilannya. Begitu kekanakan, manja dan sensitif mengenai apapun. Menemukan pemuda manis ini menangis sudah bukan hal biasa selama satu bulan ini, meskipun sebenarnya kadang aku merasa kesal karena hal ini membuat pekerjaan di kantor tergangu tapi setiap aku melihat wajah manisnya seketika rasa kesal itu lenyap entah kemana.

Bruk ..

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuanku, apa aku terlalu asik melamun hingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Astaga Jungkook! Pelan-pelan!" seruku sedikit kencang karena sumpah aku takut sekali dia kenapa-kenapa.

Dia hanya tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi kelinci mengemaskannya mendengar teriakanku, bukannya menyesal bocah itu malah tertawa dasar. Kusandarkan punggungku pada senderan sofa saat Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku, melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggang rampingnya lalu menaruh daguku pada puncak kepalanya. Sudah tiga puluh menit kami setia dalam posisi ini dalam keheningan, hanya ada nafas teratur Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan terlelap di pangkuanku. Rasanya kakiku kebas karena lama menahan bobot tubuh Jungkook yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, dia memang ringan tapi tetap saja dia pemuda dewasa bukan bayi yang bisa kupangku sepanjang waktu. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku bangkit untuk memindahkan Jungkook ke kamar agar dia tidur dengan nyaman, aku membawanya dengan mengendongnya ala koala. Begitu sampai di kamarku dengan sangat pelan aku membaringkannya di ranjang, ini kamarku tentu karena Jungkook belum memindahkan barang-barangnya kesini. Sedikit lagi aku berhasil lepas darinya, aku hanya perlu melepas rangkulan di leherku dengan sangat pelan agar Jungkook tidak terusik.

"Hyung~~"

Sial ... padahal hanya perlu menyingkirkan satu lengannya lagi tapi kenapa malah terbangun, Kim Taehyung bodoh.

"Tae hyung~~" rengek Jungkook.

"Ya sayang? Kau terbangun? Maaf " ujarku seraya mengelus rambut poninya yang menutupi mata.

"Hyungie" kembali merengek dengan kedua lengannya direntangkan memintaku untuk memangkunya.

Mau tak mau aku membawanya lagi ke atas pangkuanku, begitu berada di atas pahaku Jungkook langsung saja menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku. Terus mengelus punggungnya agar kembali tidur,aku bersandar pada dashboar ranjang dengan bantal yang menahan punggungku. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari Jungkook yang berarti pemuda manis ini kembali jatuh tertidur, senyum terkembang dibibirku tanpa bisa ditahan melihat wajah terlelap istriku. Dia sangat cantik meskipun dia laki-laki, dan aku sungguh tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memilih untuk mencintainya lagi. Meskipun kadang rasa bersalahku selalu muncul begitu Jungkook tersenyum manis padaku, aku sudah sangat jahat melukainya tapi malaikanku ini masih mau menerimaku dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk pria brengsek sepertiku.

"Tae?" sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan menemukan Jin hyung serta Namjoon hyung berdiri di sana, aku tersenyum pada mereka lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk dengan tanganku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku dengan tangan yang masih mengelus punggung Jungkook.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi aku mendengar dari Yoongi kalau Jungkook menangis dan tak mau makan. Apa dia sakit?" tanya Seokjin hyung tanpa menatapku dan malah mengusak surai ungu Jungkook.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak hamil. Menangis tanpa sebab dan tak mau lepas dariku" jelasku yang mendapatkan anggukkan mengerti dari pasangan NamJin hyung.

"Jadi ... kali ini karena apa?" tanya Namjoon hyung.

"Tak mendapatiku saat bangun dari tidurnya" jawabku membuat semuanya terkekeh geli.

"Ughh~~"

Kami bertiga diam membeku begitu mendengar lenguhan dari bibir Jungkook, Jungkook mengeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapanku hingga akhirnya mata bulatnya terbuka. Pandangan mata kami bertemu begitu Jungkook membuka lebar matanya, aku meringis pelan karena telah membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung?" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hyungie, aku ingin... " Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Kau ingin apa hem?" tanyaku seraya mengelus pipi tembamnya agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Aku ingin pancake buatan Hopie hyung, hyungie" ujarnya dengan puppy eyes yang tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa kutolak.

"Tapi Hoseok hyung sedang di Inggris sekarang, sayang" balasku dengan nada lembut agar Jungkook bisa mengerti.

"Shireo! Aku ingin pancake buatan Hoseok hyung! Hyungie sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi yah? Hiks...hikss.. huwa~~" seru Jungkook yang diakhiri dengan pecahnya tangis pemuda manisku ini.

Aku mendesah frustasi mendengar tangisannya kembali, bukannya aku tak mau hanya saja Hoseok hyung saat ini masih di Inggris mengurus sahamnya yang berada di sana. Aku menatap Jin hyung juga Namjoon hyung untuk meminta pertolongan mereka, aku bingung harus bagaimana saat ini.

"Kookie"? panggil Jin hyung pada Jungkook yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Hikss ... Jin Hyung, Tae hyung jahat" ujarnya dalam tangis yang mana malah membuat kami memekik gemas.

"Kookie dengar yang dikatakan Taehyung benar, Hoseok sedang di Inggris saat ini. bagaimana jika Hyung saja yang membuatkanmu pancake eoh?" ucap Jin hyung membuatku menghela nafas lega.

"Andwe! Aku mau pancake buatan Hoseok hyung pokoknya! SEKARANG!" teriak Jungkook tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kim Jungkook!" bentakku tanpa sadar.

Tanpa bisa dikontrol emosiku menguar begitu saja, aku menatap mata Jungkook dengan tajam. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Jungkook tersentak kaget karena aku membentaknya, akupun tak jauh beda dengannya aku begitu kaget karena membentak Jungkook. Jungkook menunduk dalam dan bahunya bergetar hebat, isakkannya memang tak terdengar tapi aku tahu dia menangis.

"Hikss ... Hikss..." isaknya membuatku kelabakan dibuatnya.

"Sayang, aku ...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dear all,**

 **Sorry karena telat update malah telat banget malah** **L** **aku baru sempet update soalnya. Kemarin aku sibuk latihan buat perfom, but don't worry ini aku udah update meskipun jelek banget fluff-nya. Semoga pada suka yah** **J** **oh yah Bunny sedih beud, masa yang review dikit tapi yang baca banyak. Ahhh sudahlah cape kalo ngomongin soal review. Sorry typo bertebaran.**

 **Last, review juseyo ..**


	16. Chapter 16

Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok dll.  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Brothership, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook – Jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

" _Kim Jungkook!" bentakku tanpa sadar._

" _Hikss ... Hikss..." isaknya membuatku kelabakan dibuatnya._

" _Sayang, aku ..._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Kini Taehyung dapat bernafas lega karena berhasil menenangkan Jungkook-nya yang menangis karena pemuda Kim itu, bocah manis itu menangis keras setelah dia tidak sengaja membentaknya. Dan lagi Taehyung bisa terbebas dari acara mengidam Jungkook yang menyulitkan itu, semoga saja setelah pemuda manis yang mengandung anaknya itu lupa dengan keinginannya ketika ia bangun nanti. Karena demi apapun Hoseok tengah berada di Inggris dan belum tahu kapan kembali, Taehyung juga sebenarnya sangat ingin mengambulkan permintaan Jungkook apalagi ini adalah permintaan pertama Jungkook selama hamil. Taehyung kembali menoleh ke arah Namjoon juga Seokjin yang masih setia menemaninya di kamar dengan duduk manis di sofa dekat jendela, Taehyung bisa melihat pasangan itu tengah duduk dengan Seokjin yang bersandar pada bahu Namjoon seraya menatap ke arah pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap.

"Hyung, kakiku keram! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Taehyung sedikit panik karena tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sulit digerakan dan juga ngilu.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, meskipun pemuda itu protes tapi tetap membiarkan istri manisnya tertidur di pangkuannya. Bahkan Namjoon yakin Taehyung tidak sama sekali berniat memindahkan Jungkook ke ranjang, Namjoon dan Seokjin cukup tahu bagaimana pemuda dengan senyum kotak menawan itu begitu menyayangi Jungkook.

"Dari tadi kau selalu bilang pegal tapi tetap membiarkan Jungkook tidur di pangkuanmu, dasar aneh" ujar Seokjin geleng-geleng.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi hyung, Jungkook akan kembali terbangun jika aku memindahkannya dan setelahnya mengingat keinginannya tadi. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, terimakasih" seru Taehyung ketus.

"Sudahlah Tae biarkan saja toh kau senang juga jika Jungkook manja padamu! Baiklah kami pamit pulang hari mulai sore, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Arraso!" balas Seokjin pada Taehyung seraya bangkit dari duduknya bersama Namjoon.

"Arraso, hati-hati hyung" jawab Taehyung.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun dua sosok adam di atas ranjang masih setia berkelana di alam mimpi mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah sepasang pengantin baru, dia Taehyung dan Jungkook. Taehyung tanpa sadar ikut tertidur saat sedang asik mengusap surai istrinya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi hitam seperti semula. Masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti di awal dimana Jungkook tidur nyenyak dalam pangkuan Taehyung yang bersandar di dashboar tempat tidur, keduanya masih setia terlelap tak memperdulikan langit yang semakin gelap, hingga tak lama salah satu diantara makhluk adam itu terusik dalam tidurnya dan perlahan membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

"Eughh~"

Jungkook mengerang lalu membuka matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menutupnya karena rasa kantuk yang masih setia menderannya, pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang suami juga wajahnya yang semakin ia lesakan ke leher pemuda tampannya. Sedangkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pergerakan Jungkook di pangkuannya. Jungkook kembali membuka matanya begitu rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya hilang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung lalu menatap pria yang berstatus suaminya itu. Seulas senyum manis terbentuk di wajah Jungkook hingga membuat mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit, ia belai wajah tampan di hadapannya dengan sangat lembut agar tidak mengusik tidur Taehyung.

"hihihi ..."

Taehyung mengerang protes begitu merasa sebuah tangan terus menganggu tidurnya, ia menepis tangan yang menganggunya itu namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Samar-samar pemuda tampan itu mendengar suara tawa lucu di dekatnya hingga membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata beratnya.

"Hehehe..."

Demi tuhan Taehyung masih sangat mengantuk sekali tapi melihat tawa polos yang dikeluarkan malaikatnya ketika ia membuka mata membuat rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Taehyung menoleh ke arah jam di atas nakas lalu tersenyum sembari mengusak lembut surai istrinya yang masih setia duduk di atas pahanya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Bukannya menjawab Jungkook lebih memilih kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung, menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu tegap pemuda itu. Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati sikap manja istrinya kembali muncul, meskipun dapat dengan jelas ia rasakan kakinya terasa begitu kebas karena berjam-jam lamanya ditimpa beban berat.

"Sayang, bisakah kau turun? Kakiku rasanya kebas sekali" ucap Taehyung mencoba meminta pengertian Jungkook.

"Shireo! Aku ingin memeluk hyungie!" balas Jungkook yang membuat senyum lebar merekah di bibir Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu biarkan hyung berbaring yah, jadi Kookie tetap bisa memeluk hyugie. Eotte?" rayu Taehyung lagi dan kali ini berhasil.

"Arraso" ucap Jungkook seraya membaringkan tubuhnya bersama dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa berbaring di atas ranjang, meski kini lengannya lah yang menjadi sasaran Jungkook. Pemuda tampan itu memposisikan badannya miring agar dapat memeluk pinggang pemuda manis yang berbaring di sampingnya, lalu sebelah tangannya yang digunakan Jungkook sebagai bantal mengelus lembut surai ungu si manis. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini kembali menutup matanya, rasa kantuk kembali menyerang Jungkook akibat elusan tangan Taehyung di kepala pemuda itu. Taehyung segera mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Jungkook, mencium pemuda manis itu dengan hati-hati takut membangunkannya. Setelahnya mata hazel setajam elang itu menyusul onyx sehitam arang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa kini waktu sudah terlewat begitu cepat, bahkan kandungan Jungkook sudah berusia tujuh bulan. Hanya perlu menunggu dua bulan lagi untuk melihat anak pertama mereka terlahir di dunia. Sudah begitu banyak penderitaan yang begitu mengesalkan namun menyenangkan yang Taehyung alami sejak masa mengidam Jungkook. Pernah suatu kali Jungkook mengidam yang benar-benar membuat Taehyung kesal, saat itu Taehyung masih berada di kantor dan tiba-tiba Jungkook meneleponnya sambil menangis. Pemuda manis itu menangis karena ingin bertemu dengan Hyung bantet kesayangannya Park Jimin, jelas saja Taehyung cemburu setengah mati. Namun mau tak mau Taehyung menurutinya sebab mana bisa pemuda tampan ini menolak semua keinginan istri manisnya jika sudah menangis. Dan yang paling membuat Taehyung kesal sekesal-kesalnya adalah tepat saat Taehyung sampai di rumah dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook meminta sebuah ciuman di pipi dari Park sialan Jimin. Sudah dipastikan Taehyung menolak keras permintaan Jungkook yang satu ini, sedangkan pemuda bersurai orange itu sih senang-senang saja. Tapi akhirnya Taehyung mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook itu, lagipula Yoongi hyung tidak keberatan dengan keinginan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Lalu setelah insiden cium-mencium itu, hal menyebalkan kembali terjadi pada Taehyung saat ini dan kini melibatkan yang lain.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Taehyung yang sejak pagi tadi sibuk mempelajari dokumen dan proposal yang harus ia tanda tangani, kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa keram kerena terus diam diposisi yang sama sejak pagi. Suasana di ruang kerja Taehyung sangat hening hanya ada suara ac yang menyala, sebelum suara dering telepon dari handphone pemuda tampan itu berbunyi. Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja kerjanya, tersenyum kecil begitu membaca nama seseorang yang meneleponnya.

'MyBunny is calling ...'

Tidak mau membuat orang disebrang sana menunggu lama, Taehyung segera mengeser tanda di layar ponselnya kewarna hijau untuk menerima panngilan itu.

"Hallo sayang?" ucap Taehyung begitu mengangkat telpon.

"HYUNGIE ..." teriak seseorang diseberang sana yang diketahui bernama Jungkook.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" tanya Taehyung gemas.

"Hyungie cepat pulang! Di sini ada hyungdeul, hanya tinggal hyung saja yang belum ada! Palli ... palli aku ingin bertemu hyungie!" ucar Jungkook dengan nada ceria khasnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook disebrang sana, pemuda dengan onyx setajam elang itu jadi ingin mencubit gemas pipi gembul namja manis yang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Hyungie~~" panggil Jungkook manja.

"Arraso, dua puluh menit lagi hyung sampai." balas Taehyung lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Jungkook.

.

.

Sesampainya Taehyung di rumah, pemuda tampan itu disuguhi oleh penampakan lima orang pemuda tengah bercanda ria dengan istri manisnya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang tengah berceloteh ini itu kepada para hyungnya yang selalu setia mendengarkan dia bersyukur setidaknya Jungkook tidak merasa kesepian walaupun Taehyung selalu sibuk mengurus urusan kantor hingga mengharuskannya lembur dan meninggalkan pemuda manis itu hingga tengah malam. Dan beruntung pula Taehyung memiliki istri sepengertian Jungkook, walaupun Jungkook kadang merasa kesepian tapi ia selalu mengerti dan tidak pernah mengeluh pada kesibukan Taehyung.

"Hyungie!"

Taehyung semakin mengembangkan senyumnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan Jungkook memanggilnya, namja dengan surai yang kini berubah merah itu berjalan cepat menghampiri istri manisnya di ruang keluarga.

"Hai sayang." balas Taehyung begitu sampai di dekat sofa yang Jungkook duduki.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya begitu bahagia membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah itu ikut tersenyum senang.

"Hyung, kau harus melihat apa yang aku beli tadi bersama eomma" ujar Jungkook dengan senangnya.

"Memang apa yang kau beli, sayang?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

Pemuda kelahiran 97 itu berlari kecil menuju meja yang tak jauh dari sofa untuk mengambil empat buah paper bag yang tergolek disana. Jungkook kembali duduk begitu sudah mendapatkan benda yang dimaksudnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari paper bag itu.

"Lihat hyung lucu kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat baju yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook, bukan karena apa tapi apa tidak salah dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Empat buah kostume dari film anime yang selalu mereka tonton kini berada ditangan Jungkook, dan melihatnya membuat perasaan Taehyung tidak enak. Bahkan bukan hanya Taehyung yang terbengong heran tapi kelima pemuda lainnya pun menatap heran pada Jungkook.

"Untuk apa kau membeli ini semua Kookie?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

"hehehe~ ini emmm..."

"Apa kookie?" tanya Seokjin gemas.

"Aku ingin Hyungie, Chim hyung, Hopie hyung dan Namjonie hyung memakainya! " ucap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"MWO?"sudah dipastikan itu bukan hanya teriakan Taehyung saja tapi juga para seme yang lainnya.

"Waeyo Hyungie? Kalian tak mau?" tanya Jungkook sedih.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja ..."

"Kalian pasti sudah tidak menyanyangiku lagi kan? Makannya tidak mau memakai kostume ini" seru Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Kookie, kami menyanyangimu kok." ujar Hoseok lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mau memakai kostumenya?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan wajah sedih.

"Sayang, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu tapi ... ini memalukan. Bagaimana jika orang tahu seorang CEO seperti kami memakai yang seperti ini" jelas Taehyung hati-hati.

"Ya, Taehyung benar Kookie-ya" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Jadi maksud hyungie adalah harga diri kalian lebih berharga dari bayiku, begitu?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kim Namjoon!" desis Seokjin begitu melihat adik kecil kesayangannya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Helooooooo ...**

 **Bunny comeback! Pertama Bunny mau minta maaf sama kalian karena lama nggak update. Bukannya nggak mau tapi Bunny lagi kena WB dan nggak ada ide untuk alur ff ini, but makasih banyak yang udah nunggu ff ini meskipun Cuma sedikit orang. Semoga memuaskan yah chapter ini.**

 **Last, review juseyo**


	17. Chapter 17

Please, Look at Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : Vkook, MinYoon, NamJin, HopeZi  
Genre : Hurt, Sad, Family, Friendship  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook || Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu –Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

 _._

" _Sayang, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu tapi ... ini memalukan. Bagaimana jika orang tahu seorang CEO seperti kami memakai yang seperti ini" jelas Taehyung hati-hati._

" _Ya, Taehyung benar Kookie-ya" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba._

" _Jadi maksud hyungie adalah harga diri kalian lebih berharga dari bayiku, begitu?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Kim Namjoon!" desis Seokjin begitu melihat adik kecil kesayangannya mulai mengeluarkan air mata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 17**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hihihi... Hyungie neomu yeppo" ucap seorang pemuda manis dengan tawa yang gelinya. Sedangkan pemuda lain yang dicap cantik hanya mendelik malas mendengarnya.

"tsk ... apanya yang cantik seperti ini"dengusnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Ya ampun kalian cantik sekali! Jimin-ah bagaimana kalau kita bertukar posisi saja? Hahah kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang seme!" seru Yoongi dengan tawa gelinya.

"Hahahaha aku setuju sekali kau cantik Jiminie" balas Hoseok yang kini telah selesai diberi make up.

"Mwoya! Yang benar saja hyung! Kau ingin jadi seme? Mana ada seorang seme yang hanya dengan ciuman sudah mendesah keenakan" tungkas Jimin ketus.

"Park Mesum Jimin! Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh eoh?" tanya Yoongi tajam.

"Kookie-ah, sudahkan? Bisakah kita membuka kostume ini? Sangat panas tahu!" pinta Namjoon pada Jungkook yang kini tengah terkikik geli melihat sang suami tercinta.

"Andwe! Aku masih mau melihat kalian seperti ini, neomu yeppo!" balas Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Sayang~~" bujuk Taehyung dengan wajah memelasnya.

"NO!" jawab Jungkook tegas.

Taehyung hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban absolute Jungkook, percuma berdebat dengan pemuda manis itu karena Taehyung tahu jika itu terjadi maka yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara tangisan Jungkook yang menyebalkan. Jadi lebih baik menuruti perkataanya daripada berhadapan dengan segala rajukan seorang Kim Jungkook yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu. Bukan hanya Taehyung yang kesal namun ketiga pemuda tampan lainnya pun terlihat kesal karena permintaan memalukan Jungkook, bagaimana tidak malu jika seorang CEO seperti mereka harus memakai kostum menjijikan yang bahkan hanya untuk mereka lihat rasanya ingin muntah.

.

Bayangkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang tampan harus memakai kostume tokoh Tsubasa Anekawa dari film Monogatari Series, dengan bikini hitam dan telinga kucing yang terpajang rapi di surainya yang memakai wig abu-abu. Sedangkan yang lainnya Taehyung malas melihat karena demi apapun Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok terlihat sama menjijikannya dengan Taehyung. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana ketiga seme keren itu menggunakan kostume seksi ala gadis anime. Namjoon yang terlihat gagah kini tergantikan dengan Kim Namjoon yang seksi dan mengerikan dengan baju ketat bermodelkan croptee yang menunjukkan belahan dadanya yang diisi busa oleh Jungkook, kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan hotpans dan jangan lupakan telinga kucing yang sama persis seperti Taehyung namun berbeda warna. Kostume milik Yui Yuigahama terpasang rapi di tubuh Namjoon. Jimin sendiri kini terlihat seksi dan cantik dengan kostume Nami dari film terkenal One Piece. Sedangkan Hoseok terlihat seksi namun menjijikan dengan Bunny kostum Mikuru Asahina. *kalian bisa cari di kakek google biar bisa bayangin mereka pake begituan hahaha

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

Bulan telah berganti kini kandungan Jungkook sudah sembilan bulan, mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk menyambut sang buah hati. Taehyung sudah mulai mengambil cuti di kantor agar saat tiba waktu Jungkook melahirkan ia ada dan siap disaat itu juga. Sore ini langit terlihat begitu cerah dan sejuk, Jungkook dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersantai di atas ayunan di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Keduanya begitu terhanyut dengan keheningan yang tercipta, tidak ada rasa canggung tapi rasa nyaman memenuhi relung hati mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Taehyung yang duduk menyender di atas ayuna dengan tangan yang melingkar di bahu sang istri sibuk membuka tiap lembaran novel ditambah Jungkook yang menidurkan kepalanya manja di atas dada Taehyung, Jungkook sendiri tengah asik dengan film kartun yang berputar di ipad-nya. *kalonggakngerti,ngertiinajayah. Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja hingga sebuah suara dan remasan kuat dilengannya mengalihkan konsentrasi Taehyung.

"Ugh~ Appo!"

"Sayang? Gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung setelah sadar itu suara sang istri.

"Hyungie appo! Arghh!"

"Ohh tidak! Sayang kau mau melahirkan!" seru Taehyung heboh.

"Tunggu disini hyung akan menghubungi Jin hyung dan menyiapkan mobil" titah Taehyung dengan panik.

Tanpa menuggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menghubungi Seokjin dan setelahnya menyiapkan keperluan yang memang sudah jauh-jauh hari disiapkan oleh Jungkook. Dengan kekuatan supernya Taehyung berhasil membawa Jungkook dengan selamat ke dalam mobil, dan kini sepasanga suami istri itu tengah menuju rumah sakit.

"Arghh! Hyungie APPO!" teriak Jungkook kesakitan.

"Aduh sayang jangan tarik rambutku, aku sedang menyetir" ringis Taehyung pada Jungkook yang tengah menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Brengsek! Ini semua salahmu hyung! Jika kau tidak memperkosaku, aku tidak akan kesakitan begini. Ughh!" balas Jungkook masih dengan tangan yang menjambak surai cokelat suaminya.

Taehyung hanya mampu tercengang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seksi istrinya itu, memperkosa katanya? Ya tuhan semesum-mesumnya Taehyung dia tidak mungkin memperkosa orang apalagi pada istrinya. Catat itu istrinya. Namja yang bahkan sudah untuk ia apa-apakan. Ahhh sudahlah Taehyung lelah memikirkannya.

.

.

.

 _ARGHH!_

Oee~ oee~ Oee~

"Wahhh kau dengar Namjoonie? Bayinya sudah lahir" seru Seokjin bahagia.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku seperti mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung tadi," balas Namjoon bingung.

"Benar hyung aku juga mendengarnya tadi." Sahut Jimin sama bingung.

 _krie_ t

"Hyung!"

Kelima namja yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu itu menoleh kala sebuah suara lirih terdengar, menatap seorang pria yang berpenampilan berantakan dengan sangat prihatin. Taehyung berjalan menghampiri para hyungnya dengan penampilan jauh dari kata normal, rambutnya berantakan, pakaianya kusut dan pemuda itu menangis.

"Ya ampun Kim Taehyung, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yoongi seraya menahan tawanya.

"Hyung, bayiku lahir. Cantik sekali." Ungkapnya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Selamat Kim sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang Appa! Kuharap kau bisa menjaga keluarga kecilmu itu dengan baik." Namjoon berujar dengan tulus pada Taehyung yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Pasti hyung, aku pasti menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi, terutama istri dan anakku." Jawab Taehyung tegas.

.

.

.

 _Eugh~_

Lenguhan lirih terdengar dari bilah bibir pemuda cantik yang kini tengah mengerjabakan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sinar terang yang masuk ke rentina matanya. Stelah matanya terbuka sempurna, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hei sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Taehyung sembari mengelus sayang surai arangnya.

"Hyungie" ucap Jungkook lirih dengan mata yang terpaku pada box bayi di samping ranjangnya. Mengerti dengan maksud sang istri Taehyung berjalan untuk membawa sang buah hati pada pelukan Jungkook.

"Hyung, dia ..."

"Ya, dia anak kita sayang" ucap Taehyung yang membuat tangisan Jungkook pecah.

"Hyung, dia ... hiks ... cantik sekali ... hiks ..." ujar Jungkook dalam tangis bahagianya.

"KOOKIE!" teriak tiga namja yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Ishhh ... Jung Hoseok, jangan teriak-teriak kalau anakku bangun bagaimana?" ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Ya! Yang teriak bukan hanya aku tapi Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung kenapa kau hanya marah padaku?" tanya Hoseok tak kalah kesal.

"ck! Maaf saja aku baru saja menjadi seorang appa jadi aku masih ingin hidup sehat" balas Taehyung santai.

"Tapi ...

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Kookie bagaimana keadaanmu dan anakmu?" lerai Jin lalu beralih pada sosok Jungkook yang tengah menatap berbinar pada bayi di gendongannya.

"Kami baik hyungie, dan lihat hyung anakku perempuan dia cantik sekali." Jawab Jungkook antusias.

Para seme yang mendengarnya hanya mampu berdecak gemas, karena meskipun sudah melahirkan tingkah polos dan menggemaskan Jungkook tetap saja melekat padanya.

"Wahhh ... iya dia cantik sekali seperti Kookie-nya hyung" seru Namjoon tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi yang tertiur pulas.

"Iya dia mirip sekali dengan Jungkook, hanya hidung dan bibirnya saja yang mirip Taehyung. Semoga saja sikapnya juga seperti Jungkook bukan appanya." Ujar Jimin dengan nada santai tanpa tahu bahwa ayah dari bayi itu merengut sebal.

Tawa ceria terdengar dari kamar rawat milik Jungkook, hari penuh kebahagiaan itu bertambah dengan adanya seluruh sahabat mereka.

"Jadi ..." seluruh mata memandang ke arah Yoongi untuk mendengar pemuda pucat itu melanjutkan bicara "Apa nama yang akan kalian berikan padanya?" lanjut Yoongi.

Pasangan Taekook saling berpandangan dengan semyum bahagia yang terukir idah di bibir keduanya, mengangguk bersama lalu berujar bersamaan.

"Kim Taera."

.

.

.

.

END

 _Jungkook_

 _Terima kasih karena kau bersedia mencintaiku hyung, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika kau tidak mencoba kembali meraihku saat itu. Maafkan aku pernah membuatmu terluka disaat hatimu mulai kembali menerimaku. Aku berharap dengan adanya Taera hidup kita akan semakin sempurna, tolong terus cintai aku dan Taera sampai ajal menjemputmu. Karena aku juga akan mencintaimu sampai nafasku berhenti kelak. Aku mencintai kalian Kim Taehyung, Kim Taera._

 _Taehyung_

 _Sayang, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau memaafkan dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, kau adalah malaikat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk cintamu, kasih sayangmu, kebahagian dan tentunya untuk bayi kecil kita Kim Taera. Aku akan menjaga kalian dengan nyawaku sendiri, membuat kalian bahagia selamanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jungkook. Aku juga mencintamu malaikat kecil, Kim Taera._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Helooooooo ...**

 **Aku kembali membawa chap terakhir dari PLAM. Bunny tahu kok ini tuh lama banget dan sedikit, tapi namanya juga udah usaha kan yah jadi kalo kalian nggak suka terserah. Yang penting Bunny udah buat untuk kalian, mengecewakan tau kok cerita aku emang jelek banget. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca, tapi buat yang setia nunggu thanks a lot guys. Semoga aja pada suka sama part end nya. Bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review juseyo**


End file.
